The Fallen: A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanfic
by CleideJam
Summary: what happens when Nanoha and fate are separated by the people around them? Will their destiny try to keep them together? or will they end up losing one another? a story of "Love at first sight"...however the ending cannot be determined easily...
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen

CleideJam

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN. *SIGH*

Testarossa Family:

Fate Testarossa:

a girl with long blonde hair with a black bow on its tip and white complexion and dark red eyes

loves the color of black

heir to the Testarossa Group of Companies,

vocalist of the famous band "The Fallen"

ace of track and field team

top ranker in the academy

secret member of the board of trustees of their academy

since childhood she's already a loner, quiet and moderate person, but when she grew up she realized something that turned her into somewhat conceited and an insensitive person

doesn't know she has an affection for a certain brunette

when it comes to her twin sister, she could be over-protective and stubborn

love sweet things

Alicia Testarossa:

another half of Fate Testarossa

decided to study abroad and take law

more feminine between the two

had an arranged marriage at an early age

loves her twin sister very much

hate sweet things for it results to getting her more fat

Precia Testarossa:

once a very caring and loving mother but began to manipulate her daughters when her husband died

only sees Fate as the one who has the potential to take over her father's position

now, a very strict, insensitive, selfish parent

began to torture Fate and blame her for her father's death whenever Fate disobeys her

Takamachi Family:

Nanoha Takamachi:

an average normal girl with brown twin tailed hair but changes it into a lopsided ponytailed hair when she reached high school with blue eyes

daughter of an owner of a small but famous Café

a nice, modest, kind, loving, caring, selfless but brave and straight-forward person

vice president of their student council

captain of the volleyball team

great at baking/making sweet things

3rd ranker in the academy

Believes at love at first sight specially when she saw a certain blonde-haired person and began liking her…, which eventually will grow?

Momoko Takamachi:

A loving, understanding and caring mother

Head owner of Midori-ya Café

Taught Nanoha all about the recipes

Hates to be called old cause there's no trace of it on her beauty

Shiro Takamachi:

An over-protective father

Easily gives in to Momoko

Secret bodyguard of the Testarossa Family

Helps in the Café

School Personnel:

Lindy Harlaown:

Principal of the Uminari Academy

Holds every high profiled details and information about her students

Acts as a second mother to Fate

Mother of Chrono Harlaown

Hayate Yagami:

Granddaughter of a huge company

Fate's childhood friend

President of their student council

Captain and ace of the Chess team

A leader like, persuasive, intelligent and modest person

A short, brown-haired girl with dark blue eyes

2nd ranker in the academy

Somewhat a pervert to the others except for a certain blonde of a library

Carim Gracia:

A bookworm student librarian with long blonde hair that reaches up to waist partnered with a dark blue head band, pale complexion

Hates the student council president for being a pervert to everyone but somehow a something unexpected will occur

Considered a walking library

4th ranker in the academy

The Fallen band members:

Fate:

Vocalist of the band

Loves to sing her heart out

Signum:

Guitarist of the band

Cousin of Hayate Yagami

Silent, protective and caring person

Likes?...shamal

Vita:

Drummer of the group

Hot-headed

Tea:

Keyboardist

Shows affection for Subaru

Erio:

Bassist

Shows affection for Caro

Treats everyone in the band an older sister

Admires Fate

Yuuno Scrya:

Manager of the band

Volleyball Team:

Nanoha:

Team captain

Subaru:

Assistant team captain

Admires Nanoha

Caro:

Team Manager, manages the team's welfare, development and supplies

Shamal:

Nurse of their team

Likes a certain guitarist

Nove:

Team's star player

Ginga:

Sister of Subaru

Team's motivator

Testarossa Butlers:

Shiro:

Personal guard and trainer of Fate

Chrono Harlaown:

Head butler of the family

Replaced his dad when he died

Daughter of Lindy Harlaown

Chapter One: "A Bench Behind a Vending Machine (part 1)"

**Fate's POV**

Alone. Always sitting alone on this huge couch in our huge living room. A once lively, enjoyable and homey mansion is now a lonely, quiet and saddening abode. Yes, it really is and still a huge, well taken care of and luxurious place but it is like there is no one living in it.

That is why I, eleven-year-old Fate Testarossa, already had enough of these loneliness, pain and frustrations. Therefore, I just ran away. Ran from our house, ran….and….ran.

Guess the weather is coping up with me, the sky began to darken and pour out heavy rain. However, this will not stop me from running away. While running I began to remember how my life became like this. As I ran…I ran with these memories….suddenly remembering those leathered whips piercing through my bare skin, my mother's heart-aching words and the emptiness that I always felt as I failed to protect my other half…Alicia…

"_Stop!"_

"_Die…Fate…Die"_

"_No!…."_

"_Then follow me…and only me"_

"_Nooooo!"_

I could hear voices in my head. Voices that I hear every time I will be punished and hit by that same whip.

Exhausted, I stopped from running and found myself near a vending machine. Just behind it I found a bench, I sat on that bench. I sat down quietly, head bowed down, both hands gripping my black, skinny and now wet pants. And along with the rain…my tears continued to fall.

I breathed in….then breathed out. There's only one way for me to let all these emotions to subside and that is to sing my heart out. Now, I thought of a certain song…I sighed and straightened my head…readied my voice. Ignoring everyone or anyone surrounding me, I began singing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

I suddenly remembered the first time I prayed. I was on the chapel of that hospital, asking god to let him survive…to let my father to still be alive. As I wait, each day and night, I would cry and cry. But he never woke up again.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man whose gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

Then my mind went blank as I saw Alicia in my head, she is having an arranged marriage with a wealthy guy. A guy she doesn't even know. I saw it all in her eyes, sadness, worries and forgiveness for me and my mother.

I breathed in, take some air from my stomach as I began to sing the chorus of the song.

_What am I supposed to do _

_When the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say _

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay and…_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah I'm falling to pieces_

Tears rolled down…more and more tears appeared. I sang trying to forget all those memories. Then I suddenly realized…it is the last sentence of the song now…

_We do not breakeven…no_

_We don't breakeven…no…_

I ended my song, feeling lighter, but still empty. I was surprised when I heard a sudden clapping of hands. I turned around and saw her.

An unknown girl, same as my age I guess, with brown twin-tailed hair, wearing an orange long sleeves tee shirt and white skirt. Her umbrella was on the ground and she was there, joyfully clapping her hands for me…for someone like me.

I realized it wasn't raining anymore when the sun raised and shined on her beautiful and happy face. Those blue appreciative eyes looking at me as if they wanted to melt me. I looked up to her while sitting and asked, "Who are you?" words just came out of nowhere. "Uhh…! Sorry, I was captivated by your voice that I stopped and see who it was from then I saw you…crying…and singing emotionally" she said trying to explain herself for me not to be angry at her for her intrusion "oh…and your singing was so good?...wait, no not good but great!" she added happily.

I looked down trying to figure out what was happening. My heart was racing, warmth all over the place. Happiness in our surrounding and softness in her personality. For the first time after father died I began to feel comfortable again…with her. I also looked at her eyes warmly, softly as if to tell her that I'm thankful for what she'd said and let me feel right now. "Thank you…for liking it" I told her, I could feel that I'm blushing now. I saw her blushing so much more that I chuckled to myself.

I brought out my right hand and held her left hand in a handshake manner "Fate…Testarossa Fate. It's my name and you are?" I asked looking into her blue captivating eyes while still holding her hand. Guess she was startled by my gesture; she flinched before she could answer me "Na-Nanoha. My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Nice meeting you, Fate-chan" she replied blushing more. _"Fate-chan? That's something new aside from young master or simply Fate…and I kinda liked it" _ I thought to myself.

I let go of her hand, turned around "Nice meeting you too, Takamachi-san. I'll be going then" I said as I took a step away from her. But a hand tugged my wet black tee shirt, when I turned my head I looked at her waiting for her reason of tugging.

"Ahmm...Fate-chan, you could just call me Nanoha. I don't want any formalities when I'm with a friend," she said turning her gaze away from me, as she blushed more. I turned my whole body so that I'm facing her now. I realized that I'm an inch taller than she is. I patted her head then held her chin up facing me; I removed my hand from her chin after making sure that we are looking at each other's eyes "alright then. Nanoha-Chan, would you like to do something with a friend?" I asked as I smiled at her.

I saw her face brightening up; she held my hands tightly "unn!"she smiled. "Then what is it that you would like to do? Nanoha-chan" I asked as I looked at her. She put her index finger to her chin and tilted her head a little to the side "hmm..There's a place I know…" she whispered to herself but I could still hear it though. Then she looked at me and asked, "Do you like sweet things? Fate-chan" I was surprised from the suddenly brought topic "hmm. Very" I answered. "Well then! Follow me to our little café," she said proudly and smiling while walking towards the said place.

While walking with Nanoha-chan, I began to wonder why I feel so comfortable being with her. I wonder why I trusted her so much. Guess this is what it feels like to befriend someone normal and average. Somehow, I realized what my mother, Precia Testarossa, always reminded me. I suddenly think that she could be in grave danger if I were to continue this. She's just too normal for me, too normal to be my friend.

As much as I wanted to let go of her hands and begin to walk away from her, there's this something, a feeling that tells me to never let her go. I was interrupted when she started talking to me "Here we are, Fate-chan".


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own this...although i would love to ownit really. xD

Author's Note: i might be updating weekly...depends on my schedule...college life takes most of my time. ENJOY! ohh...the next chaprters will be TRULY SWEET. .

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter Two: A bench behind a vending machine (part2)

**Nanoha's POV**

It sure is raining so hard. I thought it would be sunny all day. Luckily, I've delivered all prders to our avid customers before the heavy rain began. I saw a vending machine, too thirsty from all the running during the delivery, I decided to get an orange drink from the machine. When I was about to get some cash from my purse, I heard a very catching angel-like voice. I turned around but there was no one there. I looked behind the vending machine, there on the bench was the person from where tha catching voice came. I drew nearer and nearer to her but not so near to interrupt her.

A girl with long blonde hair tied loosely with a black ribbon on its tip wearing a dark blue pants and black tee shirt, that are totally wet from the rain, was singing wholeheartedly and emotionally. Tears falling from her eyes along with the pouring rain. _"she looks so captivating"_ I thought to myself. Her whole body drenched from the rain _"the meaning of the song fits her image perfectly"_ I thought again.

While I was listening to her, time seemed to have stop, it feels like pain, sorrow, loneliness and somehow hatred began to surround the singing goddess in front of me. _"maybe she's feelingall this emotions that she wants to let it go so she decided to sing her heart out"_ I told myselg as I watched her, _"she's so romantic"_ I blushed from what I'd just said. When the song ended I just threw my umbrella on the ground and began clapping happily_._

I surprised her I guess, she looked at me with her dark red beautiful eyes. However there's just something with those eyes that seemed… "who are you?" surprised from hr question I began to reason out myself and told her she was great at singing. I looked at her dark red yes again….they just convey… "Thank you…for liking it" she told me while smiling sweetly. This time she was blushing but I am blushing more, don't know why but seems like I began to feel the atmosphere we are in: a softly chuckling blonde, warmth and happiness all over us and a heart-racing me…wind seemed to have slow down as the sun shined on this beautiful goddess…so loving and romantic. But her eyes…

She then held my left hand in a handshake manner, surprised I flinched from the sudden closeness so her name's Fate….Fate-chan, you're so beautiful. I told her my name in return.

After the introduction she turned away and was about to move. I felt so sad and somehow my body agreed with my heart that I just tugged her tee shirt, "Ahmm...Fate-chan, you could just call me Nanoha. I don't want any formalities when I'm with a friend," I told her. With that, she accepted my friendship "Then what is it that you would like to do? Nanoha-chan"

_She just asked me to go somewhere…._

_Somewhere with her…._

_She smiled at me…._

_She likes sweets…_

"Well then! Follow me to our little café," I said proudly and smiling while walking towards the said place.

I really don't know why but when I'm here holding her hands while walking, I just feel so protected. Never wanting to let it go, to even let HER go. I want to help her to take away those feelings in her eyes…the _loneliness, sadness and hatred_ in her eyes.

The walk to our café was rather silent but comforting. Whenever there'll be a chance that we'll glance at each other we'll just smile at one another. "Here we are. Fate-chan" I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 3: All Sweets

Fate and Nanoha are now in front of a small but crowded café. "Midori-ya Café"Fate read the board which tells her that it is the name of the café. "Unn! That is our café, both mother and father took care of this place. We sell _reeeaaaallly_ delicious and sweet desserts here. You want some desserts, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked Fate, who is now stunned. _"Mother…Father…" _Fate told to herself, and then she suddenly remembered a memory…

_**Flashback-**_

"_Ne, Fate. You really like sweet things huh?" Alicia asked the other blonde-haired person whose face now covered with chocolates. " Alicia-neechan-gulp-sweet thing like this brings out my full energy. And having full energy is important for me…wanna know why__?" Fate asked while preparing a spoonful of cake and then facing the ever-smiling Alicia. "Hmm…Tell me then" Alicia replied. Fate suddenly leaned forward to touch Alicia's right cheek and remove some cake from her, "so that I'll be fully prepared when I'm protecting you" Fate said proudly while giving Alicia a soft smile after removing her hand from the girl's cheek. "Is my reasoning right, Father?" Fate faced her father to ask for some confirmation. The head master of the Testarossa Household laughed at the image of his two daughters. "Look dear, Fate's imitating what you've just told me before. The same reason you gave me when you would always ask me to make sweet desserts for you," Precia said while softly chuckling. "Mou__mother, you don't have to compare me with father. I'm still too far to reach him," Fate pouted._

_**End of flashback-**_

"Fate-chan? Fate-chan…?" Nanoha looked with concern at the unmoving blonde while waving her left palm in front of Fate. "So-sorry Nanoha-chan, I just…" Fate blushed for having no words to say anymore. "Mou….Fate-chan, you're thinking of something else while you're with me" Nanoha pouted while crossing her arms on her chest. Fate chuckled at the image of the little brunette, "you look so cute, Nanoha-chan" Fate chuckled more as the brunette blushed and then grabbed the blonde's right hand, "yeah. Yeah. Let's go inside the café now. No more embarrassments and spacing out…ne?" Nanoha asked while pulling Fate inside the café. "Haaaiii~~~~" Fate replied with a grin on her face.

The bell at the café's front door rang signaling that someone has arrived or left the café. Momoko, wearing her usual uniform and apron with her brown hair brought down and wondering whom it was, looked at the said door. "Oh, Nanoha dear, how's your delivery? Were you caught by the rain?" Momoko asked her daughter worriedly. "I've finished all the deliveries Mom. And I brought my umbrella with me so I didn't got wet….but my friend here sure did" Nanoha explained then pointed to a blonde that sure was soaking wet from head to toe. Even her black converse sneakers are all wet.

"So….who's this drenched girl?" Momoko asked while putting her index finger on her cheek and tilting her face to the side. _"Now I know where Nanoha-chan got those gestures,"_ Fate thought. Being trained to formally introduce herself she held Momoko's hand then put the back of it on her forehead. Letting go of the woman's hand, Fate stood elegantly in front of Momoko, "sorry for the sudden intrusion. I am Fate Testarossa. It is nice to meet you Takamachi-san. I am a friend of your daughter, Nanoha-chan" Fate said then bowed her head then lifted it up again to see the ladies' faces. "Ooh. Fate-chan. It is nice to meet you. You can just call me Momoko-san. And….that gesture…" Momoko said. And as if on cue, mother and daughter looked at one another. Both surprised at the blonde's unfamiliar gesture. Fate looked at them realizing that they were not accustomed with that kind of gesture, she began to explain herself, "ahm…sorry if that surprised you. Well it's one of a respecting gesture when you meet someone. It's a gesture taught to me. A gesture that came from a country called "Philippines,"" Fate said proudly but still firm.

As the explanation was accepted, Nanoha suddenly whined "I'm jealous now, Fate-chan didn't do that same gesture to me when we met earlier~~~" then Fate patted Nanoha's head twice. "Ahaha. You are such a whiner Nanoha-chan. Of course, I won't do it to you, you're still a kid. Too young for that kind of gestures" Fate said trying to relief the younger brunette from her jealousy.

However, Nanoha was not feeling any relief…instead she saw a glitter on her mother's eyes. Now, Nanoha feels that what Fate-chan's about to say **won't be pleasing** her mother.

"_Please don't say it!"_

"_Please don't say it!"_

"_Please don't say it!"_

Nanoha says to herself as if trying to telepathically tell it to the blonde.

Then as Nanoha opens her eyes slowly, she could feel a dark aura on her mother that's beginning to intensify. "Ma-mother?" Nanoha asks carefully trying to save her and Fate's lives. And there it was….an image of a very desperate woman trying to hide her real age behind her young and fresh beauty. Smiling awkwardly, Momoko-san starts to talk and slowly facing Fate, "Fate-chan is there another reason why you do such gesture?"

It sure hit her, Nanoha is now praying to all the Gods and Goddesses to be able to save her newfound friend from her mother's monstrosities. _"Fate-chan….I'm sorry"_ she thought to herself and kept on praying. Still waiting for an apocalypse, Nanoha opened her eyes slightly trying to peek at what was going on….Fate suddenly kissed the back of the same hand she put in her forehead, "sorry madam, that and this kind of gesture doesn't fit a mere kid like Nanoha-chan. But…" Fate paused kissed the mother's hand again then continued while looking at Momoko-san, "it perfectly fits a very gentle and beautiful lady like you" Fate ended moving away from the woman but still looking at her for her not to see the fear in the blonde's eyes.

Out of words from the sudden sweetness shown to her, Momoko was still able to say "I…I see. Nanoha dear, your friend is so sweet. Help her get changed ok? We don't want to see such a refined young lady getting hospitalized now". "Thank you very much for the offer, Momoko-san" Fate said smiling beautifully at the blushing and flustered mother.

Nanoha, surprised at the sudden turning of tables, was only able to mustered "ye-yeah". Then she looks at Fate, a look that said, _"How did you do that?"_ And Fate only looked at her then winked happily.

"Mother, we'll be going now. Oh-! And I almost forgot, your new suitor there loves sweet things" Nanoha said jokingly pointing to Fate, who is currently drooling over the displayed desserts. "Mou, Nanoha. She is no suitor. Sure, I'll make her something so sweet she'd forget that she ever met you" Momoko said and teased her daughter. "Nope!" Nanoha answered half-eager and half-sad. "Huh? What do you mean 'nope'?" the mother asked.

Then Nanoha leaned forward to whisper something to her mother while looking at the currently fantasizing blonde. "Mother, you won't bake or make her anything. I, Nanoha Takamachi, will be the one to bake her special and _sweet_ friend something as _sweet_ as her," Nanoha whispered while blushing.

Momoko, still wondering at the sudden showing of determination of her daughter, said, "ok, if you say so". The two ladies laughed at one another when they saw the glitter on the blonde's eyes when she looks at those desserts. "Why are you two laughing?" Fate asks shyly. "Nothing Fate-chan. Come on, we should get changed now. Let's head to our house" Nanoha told Fate while pushing the blonde out of the café with her.

When the two was finally out of the café, Momoko seemed to be thinking of something "hmm…this is something that I should watch out for…" she thought first, still doubting, "but then again, Fate-chan sure knows how to treat a lady" she thought still blushing.

While in the Testarossa mansion, things are beginning to intensify. "All of you! I got you here due to an emergency. The young master has left the mansion and is nowhere to be found!" the head of security informed his subordinates. "So I want **ALL OF YOU** to join me and look for her," he ordered everyone to look everywhere. To look in the entire city….even the entire country if needed. "NOW! MOVE!" a man in a black with red trimmed suit with a name tag with "Cleide Harlaown" written on it with dark blue hair ordered everyone. "YES SIR!" they all replied in unison then left the mansion.

After everyone had left, Cleide called out a man wearing the same outfit but with black hair and a nametag with "Shiro Takamachi" on it. "Shiro-san, I want to talk about something with you," Cleide said. "What is it, Harlaown-san?" Shiro asked. They sat down and talked about the incident that happened when the young master had been gone before.

"I see. We must not let that kind of incident happen again," Shiro answered determined. "That is true. That is why, you, as the personal protector of the young master, must find and stop the soon-to-happen-again incident" Cleide said while preparing all the essential things needed. "Yes Sir! I'll be going then" Shiro said then left the mansion. While walking out of the door "that's right. I should go home first to tell them I'll be gone for a while". Shiro thought worriedly as he remembered what happened on the past…

A/N: next chapter will be intense….and kinda long. So read more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 4: Red Gem

NOrmal POV

Fate had taken a bath first due to Nanoha's _orders._ The blonde was already sneezing when they got in the Takamachi's house. After getting dressed, Fate decided to roam around the simple abode while she was waiting for Nanoha. A two-storey house with the needed furniture and materials for an entire_ normal_ family.

"Very simple…..but still homey" Fate said while looking at some pictures of Nanoha and Momoko in a frame. "I'm still wondering why that, even if it's only dad who died….she also threw away both of mine and Alicia's pictures…" she sighed at the thought of it. Fate reached out for her pocket and pulled out a silver rounded pocket watch with an elegant capital letter "F" engraved on the front of the said pocket watch decorated by gold trims. Once opened, she did not bother to check the time, instead she looked at the upper part, and it was a picture of her and her entire happy family.

Tears began to fall from her eyes when she remembered once again the happy moments of her family. Moments that will never be brought back. Memories that were thrown away along with those pictures. The memories of her and her once perfect family.

"Alicia….mother….father…" Fate said while tears continuously streamed down her pretty face.

Then she felt a flame. A small flame of hope….which taught her that she could still bring back those memories. And even if not…..She _is _determined to create new ones with her family…although her father is gone…..forever.

All of the flashbacks running in her mind were fully interrupted when she heard a voice calling her name. "Huh?" she uttered to herself. "Fate-chan~~~" Nanoha called again. Fate began wiping her tears away then inserted the pocket watch into her pocket.

She was about to walk away when she saw something burgundy glittering at the corner of her eye. She stop….her eyes were caught by this destroyed red gem….it definitely looks like her heart…**shattered.**

"Oh~~there you are, Fate-chan!" Nanoha walked into the room where she found the blonde's long hair. Noticing that Nanoha had entered the room, the blonde walked towards the brunette still holding the shattered red gem. "Umm….Nanoha….this?" Fate held in front of Nanoha with her thumb and index finger the red gem. Nanoha looked surprised, "Fate-chan! That's….." Nanoha tried to explain herself to the wondering blonde. It was a gift from Nanoha's grandmother before she died. The littlie brunette was keeping it carefully. However, a certain rodent knocked it off and the result: it shattered. Nanoha told the blonde that she cried for a whole month because she broke her grandmother's only memorabilia.

"I tried everything to fix it….but, they said that it was a special type of gem that only professional jewelers could repair" Nanoha said while looking at the ground trying not to see the broken gift. Fate could clearly see it; tears are beginning to appear in Nanoha's beautiful blue eyes. Out of certain habits since childhood, Fate reached out her right hand to Nanoha's face to wipe away the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Nanoha?" Fate called. The brunette looked at her red wine eyes as if waiting for the impossible, "what is it, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked. "Will you allow me to fix this special gem of yours?" Fate asked while holding the shattered gem. "Fate-chan?..." Nanoha could not answer the blonde, she herself had tried everything. She wonders how her new friend would fix it.

However, Fate isn't giving up that easily. She is determined to repair, fix and even create a new kind of gem. She is willing to do everything because when she first saw the said gem it helped in clearing the doubts in her mind.

Now, she is determined and willing to bring back her happy family. It doesn't mind her even if it takes a lifetime before she could fulfill that wish.

"Nanoha…please. Let me…I'll fix it," Fate said with full determination in her voice. She was looking directly at those blue eyes as if trying to take away the doubts on her friend's mind. Nanoha then sighed. "Ok. I will allow you to fix it, Fate-chan. But I don't want to bother you with my problems " Nanoha was interrupted. "Nope! It will not be a bother to me nor troubled" Fate replied instantly, cutting off what was about to be said by the auburn haired girl.

"Mou, Fate-chan! You are so stubborn! First, singing under the rain and now solving my own problems" Nanoha pouted with that. "There. There. My little whiner, pouting is not good….you know, someone might kiss you if you do that again" Fate told Nanoha, earning herself an awfully blushing brunette.

Nanoha looked away, "Fate-chan is a pervert" Nanoha suddenly blurted out. "Wait-what? Am not! Just romantic….yup. Totally romantic" Fate protested while chuckling. "Whatever, PERVERT" Nanoha said coldly. "Ok, maybe I am a pervert…but it is your fault for finding a pervert like me~" Fate teased sticking out a tongue at Nanoha.

Nanoha, who was out of words, began tickling the blonde. "Na…Ha-ha…Na…no…Ha….stop!" Fate managed to say while being tickled. Nanoha was laughing happily. It satisfies her seeing that Fate is giving her sweet chuckles. However, what she saw next bothers her….she accidentally brought up Fate's black shirt, "Fate-chan. Your. Body. So many. Scars" Nanoha said still surprised and worried. Fate saw this coming but did not know how to explain it. Will she lie her way out? Will she tell the brown-haired person the truth? Or will she shrugged it off? Luckily, Nanoha's phone rang.

"Yes?...oh! Dad's coming? I see. We will be there in a minute. Yup! See you mom," Nanoha said to the person she's talking at the phone. "Who is that? Fate asked. "It's mother. We have to hurry to the café. I'll introduce you to my dad," Nanoha said happily forgetting about Fate's scars. _"Thanks Momoko-san"_ Fate said to herself while reaching out her hand to the brunette for them to leave the house.

They ran their way towards the café. "Fate-chan! You're so fast! Wait for me!~~" Nanoha whined while catching for her breathe and running very fast. Fate, who is now standing in front the door of the café, stick out a tongue while waiting for the little brown-haired friend. "Slowpoke" Fate teased when Nanoha finally reached the door of the café. "You are just too fast! Not fair…" Nanoha pouted then blushed making Fate laughed at her.

Fate was surely enjoying her time with the brunette that she forgot that there is a battalion of war freaks searching for her. However, that ignorance was over when she opened the door of the café and saw a familiar figure. "Dad! Welcome back! Oh! I want you to meet my new friend, Fate-chan!" Nanoha excitedly said running towards her father. "Shiro….san" Fate said just above a whisper. Her eyes wide and her body shaking. "Young master?" Shiro asked as if he does not believe what he is seeing…..

A/N: hope you liked this….well…..it will get more intense starting from here. So keep in track! ˆ∆ˆ Oh and thanks for those who keeps on giving reviews. This will definitely help in improving this story. Oh,…this might be early but is there any touchy, lonely or rocky song you might want to be featured here? Just tell me, Ne? ˘w˘

Till then… u


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 5: The Past

Normal POV

There was silence in the closed café. Momoko and Nanoha are now stunned from what they heard from Shiro. Fate who was still surprised from her personal guard's appearance could not utter a single word. Now, Shiro, who was busy remembering what Harlaown-san had just said earlier, was thinking of many ways to get rid of Fate in their café.

He could not let his family be in danger. He should and **MUST** protect them from the powerful kid in front of him…he must throw her out of their lives. And if she refused to go….**HE** will forcefully pushed her out even if strength is required. He couldn't let what happened to _**that**_ guy happen to him too…..

However, as he looked at Fate…..a flashy girl with extraordinary intelligence….power…..wealth…..and talent, whom he had taken care of for several years. He had trained her to be strong. He had wielded her to be gentle. Ha had showed her what the real world is. For he is the 'young master's personal guard since birth. He had treated the kid as his _**second daughter**_. Half of his life belongs to this kid…that is why he could not lay a finger on Fate…..especially, **SHE** is the '_Young Master_'.

He is starting to get **FRUSTRATED**_._

The awkward silence was finally broken by a deep, calm and cold voice, "Leave now….Young master" Shiro said. Everyone in the café looked at him. Fate was surprised, "Shiro…..san " Shiro cut off Fate when the older guy shouted out of frustration, "PLEASE! LEAVE NOW! YOUNG MASTER!" Shiro grabbed the collar of Fate's shirt. "Shiro! Don't hurt the kid, let her go!" Momoko called out to her husband. What Momoko did seemed to be effective….Shiro slowly loosened his grip on Fate's collar, "Please, young master….don't let what happened to Nakajima-san to be repeated…..please…go now. They are all waiting for you at the mansion….please" slowly, Nanoha's dad finally let go of Fate.

Shiro had finally calmed down but still frustrated. Momoko was surprised and confused. And the young master? Fate's red wine eyes were wide opened, she finally heard it….remembered it….again. And Nanoha, who has been so quiet during the entire ruckus, looked at Fate. A looked that only Fate noticed….a look of _**disgust**_. Blue collided with Red, "Fate….chan?" Nanoha was finally able to say something, but the words she wanted to say were not the ones that escaped her trembling lips. Fate was scared…..scared that she will hurt another innocent family. She instantly gazed away from those piercing and judging blue eyes…..she looked at the ground. Remembering what happened to her in that _incident_.

_Flash Back…._

"_Fate-ojousama! Please come with my family and me. We will treat you like a family too. I…I cannot stand it anymore. Seeing what that woman do to you everyday…..what she's doing is surpassing child abuse! Please, come with me" a dark blue haired guy said with determined voice to a seven years old Fate Testarossa. "Nakajima-san…." Confused and scared, Fate could not easily answer the old guy. But Fate Testarossa was scared…scared of the whip….scared of her mother….scared. "Please, Fate-ojousama. We will all try to live happily. Just like a happy family…together. Please?" Nakajima said with a gentle and kind voice. Fate finally looked at him, "yes. I'll go," she answered._

_After their conversation, the old guy instantly packed the young master's items. Fate, who is now waiting inside Nakajima's car, was thinking of the things that would happen with her new family.. Then when all things were prepared, they drove off to their new home. _

_Luckily, Fate's horrible mother, Precia, was busy in her business trip out of the country. Therefore, they were able to leave the mansion with no sweat. They were able to live a normal and happy life._

_Nakajima was a person full of mystery but with a very kind heart. That is why it has been very hard for Clyde and his group to track down his location, even with the use of all 'Testarossa connections'._

_Things were going smoothly for Fate and her new family. But there's still someone missing. Subaru, the youngest of the Nakajima, was on a trip with her grandparents for that week. And Alicia…Fate's other half was abroad sent by her mother due to strict and unknown orders. Things were going smoothly for a seven years old Fate and her new siblings and family._

_Not until Precia Testarossa returned to their mansion…._

_A very young girl saw it. A very young and still innocent Fate saw it __**ALL**__…._

_Nakajima's house was burnt._

_Nakajima's children were left there…..__**hurt**__._

_The old man himself was hurt,_

_And she was returned to hell…..her home._

_End of Flash Back…_

After recalling that memory, Fate looked back at Shiro. This time with a serious look. "Shiro-san….please forgive my intrusion" Fate said with all apologizing tone she had at that moment. "I won't put your family in danger. I will not let _it_ happen again. Let's just **FORGET** everything that had happened today" with that, the eleven years old Fate began to move away to go back to her home…if that is what they called it…

But before she could step away she felt something.

Something warm….

Something hot…..

And somehow…..it's what she needed.

She looked to see that a hand had tightly grasped her arm. "Nanoha?..." Fate asked. "Nanoha, dear" Momoko called. "….." Shiro was silent. There, a crying Nanoha was stopping Fate to go, "don't go away….Fate-chan" tears continued to fall from Nanoha's eyes. Fate was surprised, just a while ago; Nanoha was looking at her with a disgusting expression. A very unwanting expression. She knew that expression very well. For that is the very expression that Precia always gave her.

However, little Fate does not want to repeat what happened to the Nakajima family. She does not want to hurt anyone anymore. She does not want to hurt the little brunette. She doesn't want to be selfish…

Fate removed Nanoha's hand from her arm but still held it tightly. She gave the hand a squeeze. She looked to the side to look away from those sorrowful and lonely blue eyes, "Nanoha. I really am thankful for meeting you. I want to meet you, see you, talk to you, laugh with you and smile with you for so many times and days." Fate paused, tears are welling up in her eyes and she instantly wiped it away with her free hand. "But….I guess we _are_ not meant to with the other's company. Maybe to be with a normal person like you is really _forbidden_ for a sinful being like me" Fate paused. She finally let go of Nanoha's warm hands….and she instantly felt cold again. She turned away now, "Nanoha, Please….forget me. It's for the best." She looked over her shoulder, "_Sayonara,_ Nanoha". Before tears begin to flow again, Fate had walked away and gone out of the café. Gone out of their lives. Fate Testarossa left…..left a crying Nanoha Takamachi on the floor with the brunette's parents standing behind her.

A/N: There you go….Chapter FIVE. Hmm…..reviews? coul help me with the incoming chapters. Weeeeew ˆuˆ See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 6: For One Day

**Fate's POV**

I am now laying on my king size bed and looking at the ceiling designed like the starry night sky.

"Na….no….ha…."

I don't know why but that day, the first day I met that little brunette, the first time I felt that kind of warmth, the first time I felt being cared of again is always and been bothering my mind.

It has been _three months_ since I left the Midori-ya café. Even though it has been a really short time….those moments that we have been laughing, teasing and enjoying each other's company….I can't really forget it all. But remembering the danger that I could bring her and her entire family, I just can't risk it all.

Since that day of my encounter with Shiro-san like that…I never had the energy to do anything. I didn't go to the business meetings. I don't eat my meals that often. I don't talk to anyone. I will just wake-up, take a bath and gaze at the distant. "Darn…..! Why am I like this? She is just an average girl that I would commonly meet in an ordinary day…..yet….she's all that I could think" I said while holding my right hand out as if trying to reach the ceiling still laying on the bed in my back.

Then a knock came on my door, "what is it?" I asked as if I am annoyed. "Young master, your mother's waiting for you in the dining hall" a woman's gentle but with a taint of fear on her voice, probably a house cleaner, answered. "Tell mother that I'll be down in a minute" I replied as I stood from my bed and made my way towards my wardrobe. So mother had returned from America, she had probably heard of my mischievous behavior these past few months. I took out a black long-sleeved black dress that flows just an inch above my knees. It is a dress that was given to me by my father on the day that he died….my birthday. After fixing my appearance, I instantly made my way down towards the dining hall.

As I entered the dining hall, I saw mother sitting on the presidential seat with her usual expression…expression of disgust. I then remembered the same expression that Nanoha gave me that day. I tried to wave the memory out of my mind as I sat down on my usual place, the left seat beside my mother's seat.

"Fate" my mother called to me sternly as she cut her piece of bacon strips on her plate with a silver dinner knife. "Yes, mother?" I replied with a tone of fear in my voice. "I won't be asking anything about your rebellion these last few months while I'm gone" my mother said, again, sternly.

"_Wait a sec- am I hearing things? Mother won't be scolding me from my misbehaviors? But why?" _I thought to myself as I looked at my mother while sipping a cup of strawberry tea. After laying down my cup on its saucer, "yes, mother" I replied simply.

Then mother put down her dinner knife and fork on her plate, "But I would be ordering you to do something. Something that will definitely benefit you and our company. We both knew that our company's production team will be introducing a new international band to the media" mother paused then looked at me. "Yes, mother" I replied to confirm that I'm listening to her. "The production team has hired a very young and talented manager for the said band. He is Yuuno Scrya from the Scrya Producing Company. He is offering you the position of the vocalist of his band, 'The Fallen'" again, my mother paused. I know that my talent in singing was not unknown to those who were really close to me. So, how did that Yuuno guy figured out my talent? "Yes! Mother…" I replied almost shouting in excitement to my mother. I could hear the maids behind us chuckling. I haven't noticed that a bacon had flew in the air as I threw my right hand which held the fork and the bacon made its way onto my dog's , Arf's, head.

Mother just gave it a cough and instantly the maids stop chuckling and even Arf walked behind my legs. "Alright. I will be managing the company while you are being trained and working on that band. Now, I want you to pack-up your things, Fate" mother informed then drank a glass of red wine in the morning. "Wha-what do you mean, mother?" I asked. I really am confused because it all sounded that I will be gone…..for so long.

My mother gave me a look that says, _"Just follow my orders"_ and said, "You will be meeting the members of the band along with Scrya-san this evening in Tokyo. The band will be trained for three years in Europe and after your training; the band will be introduced to the public right away. However, before you could return here in Japan, from what I heard from Scrya-san, it will take around three years for your band to have a break. I have decided to send Harlaown's child to look after you. He'll be the one managing your studies, exercises and security while you're in Europe" mother paused to drink another glass of red wine then looked at the window showing our large garden. "You'll be leaving for Europe tomorrow morning along with the other members of the band. Do you understand, Fate?" mother said ending her speech of orders.

What the heck? I am leaving for more than six years! How about Nanoha? I won't be able to see her? We won't see each other for a very long time…. I … "Yes, mother" I replied obediently. After our conversation, we continue eating our meals quietly, too quietly that all I am thinking is that little brunette again. Why am I even worried that I am leaving her. I have already left her before….

I have decided….. _I will meet Nanoha before I leave for Tokyo_.

A/N: All right. That's chapter six. I am still thinking….will this story end with a happy conclusion or a sorrowful one? But what the hey! The ending is still too far away! Ahahahaha! So keep reading. Ow, and thanks for the reviews. ˆvˆ

Hint for the next chapter: Nanoha will faint. But what could the reason be? Hmm….will Fate be able to meet her on that last day before she leaves? Or will fate create a way to forbid their last chance of meeting….read! Oh-and watch out! CleideJam signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy! This is an early update to serve as a "THANK YOU" gift for all of the readers' reviews! YaY!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 7: Apart

Nanoha's POV

The morning rush in our café has ended. Customers, after eating their delicious treats, begin to leave the café. After cleaning each booth in the café, I return to the counter waiting for a new customer to accommodate. I noticed that there are no customers left inside the café. And so I began dazing off again, "Fate-chan….." I said quietly just above a whisper.

It has been three months since the day she left. Three months and that blonde girl is all I ever think of. I have been dazing off; even my friends had noticed that I am slacking at school these past few weeks. Arrgh….this is all Fate-chan's fault. I wish that she would just get out of my mind and show up now! Right in front of me! I just…..just cannot forget her….those lonely burgundy eyes of hers that pierces right through my entire body that I am willing to cry…..cry for her…because she can't shed her own tears…

I sighed heavily, just thinking of her makes me blush and breathe very fast as if my heart wants to jump out of my chest. I know this feelings…that is why I wanted to see her…so I could let her know….that she _is_ important to me.

I sighed again, problems…emotional problems,…*SIGH* then someone walked in front of the counter. When I looked up to greet the new customer, "Good mor—" I paused. Am I imagining things? Or is my wish granted? Did she jump out of my mind? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself to wake myself up if I was somehow asleep. It hurts.

"Good morning, Little Whiner" glossy lips greeted. Long blonde hair tied by a black ribbon flows down below the level of her waist. Black leathered shoes with golden laces covered her feet. A white skirt flows down from her waist and ends just an inch above her knees. White and yellow pattern of stripes tee shirt top a black long sleeves coat that covers the upper part of her shirt. Last but not the least, those eyes that I missed so much. Then, my blue eyes collided with red ones. "Fate…chan?" I said still not believing what I am seeing. Then she smiled, the smile that has been hunting me for the past three months, smile that shows freedom and happiness. "Yes, Nanoha" she replied. I blinked twice, then I could feel that all of the heat in my body went directly into my head…I fainted.

Normal POV

"Fate-chan…" a soft murmur. Nanoha is now sleeping on her bed. After fainting, Fate instantly called out for anyone that is inside the café. Momoko exited from the kitchen and rushed towards her daughter. The mother brought her daughter, and her daughter's friend?, to their home. It seems that the little brunette has a fever.

Now, Fate is sitting beside Nanoha's bed. Opposite her is where Momoko seated. The mother is now resting after attending to her daughter's sickness.

A silence.

"Fate-chan…" Momoko said, looking at the now worried blonde. "Momoko-san, I'm sorry. I know that I don't have the right to come here anymore and see her. _But for the last time_, I want to see her….." Fate said while looking at the sleeping Nanoha. "What do you mean by last time, Fate-chan?" Momoko asked, confused of what Fate meant. Fate then looked at Momoko and gave the mother a sad smile, Momoko-san, I'm leaving Japan." Fate said.

Silence once again.

"I know that you had met me for just a very short time. However, being with you and Nanoha for that short period, it was like I being taken cared of really feels like again. You and your daughter have thought me that happiness is still reachable. And for that short yet memorable moment, I felt home….again" Fate confessed. "I see. I understand what you're trying to say, Fate-chan. Shiro had told me the truth about you…Young Master," Momoko revealed gaining herself a surprised look from the blonde. Then Fate looked at Nanoha again, "does she know too?" Fate asked and Momoko slowly nodded as a response.

Fate turned her body to completely face Momoko. Fate is getting something from her pocket. After getting the two items, she looked at Momoko with a look that says _"I have decided"_. "Momoko-san, will you please give these items to your daughter when she wakes up" Fate said and rose up from her seat to hand Momoko a red jewelry box and a black trimmed with gold envelope. Momoko reached out for the blonde and received the items. Fate sat back to her chair and looked at Nanoha but her body is still facing the worried mother.

"I really wanted to talk with her today before I leave this evening but…..I guess it's not really destined" Fate said. "I see. I will hand these items to her once she had fully recovered and woken up. I just want to tell you that you're always welcome to be Nanoha's friend…" Momoko paused putting the items on top of Nanoha's drawer just beside her bed. "Ever since you left, Nanoha has been very lonely. Even if she smiles….I just know that she is sad. Mother's instincts you could say…. She would always ask her father things about you but Shiro will just ignore the questions and change the topic" Momoko paused, now touching the forehead of her daughter. "I know that you are a very important person for her. Please….don't forget her when you leave, Fate-chan" Momoko said now resting herself in a sitting position. Fate stood up, "I won't and will never forget her, Momoko-san. And when I return… I'll make sure that I will be able to return the happiness that Nanoha had given me…." Fate paused wiping the tears from her eyes. "But for now…..I'll leave her. And thank you for trusting me, Momoko-san" Fate said and bid her good bye to Momoko. Momoko gave Fate a smile….a sad and content smile.

Once Fate had left the room of Nanoha, Momoko looked at the sleeping brunette and tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I wonder if _fate_ is really trying to bring the two of you _apart,_" Momoko said.

Fate made her way into her black Hyundai Accent car. "Vice-kun, let's head to Tokyo" Fate said to her driver while looking outside the car's window. Vice gave a smile but frowned when he looked at the rear view mirror of the car, "Yes, young master?...are you all right?" Vice asked seeing a crying blonde at the back seat of the car. Fate wiped her flowing tears again then looked at her driver, "Uhn! I am really fine. We should really be going now….unless you want to be scolded by my mother again," Fate said and chuckled at the thought of it. "Ha-HAI!" Vice instantly replied and started the car. Just hearing the word mother from the young master gives him the shivers on his back.

Fate looked at the outside of the window once again. She closed her eyes as she pictures the image of Nanoha while the brunette is smiling…whining and momentarily…pouting.

"_Nanoha…. I will never forget you. Please don't forget about me too. Take care…..Nanoha"_ Fate thought to herself while clenching her right hand into a fist on the top of her left chest…the heart.

A/N: have you read it? Touchy? Dark? Dramatic? What can you say about this Fanfic? Just review it, Ne? ^ ^ see you and your review at the next chapter. .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 8: The Letter

**Nanoha's POV**

"Uhh…" I opened my eyes; I looked around to see my mother sleeping soundly on my bedside. Then I remembered what happened before I fainted, "Fate-chan…!" I shouted waking my mother up. "Hmm…Nanoha?" she asked still half asleep. I looked at my mom, "mom, where's Fate-chan? Is she still in the café?" I asked with a worried tone. From what I remembered, it was still morning when I fainted and when I looked outside of the window and at my clock, it was only thirty minutes passed lunchtime….maybe she is still there… I needed to tell her something….very important.

"Nanoha, Fate-chan's left since three days ago," my mother said and looked at me with full concern. She then put the back of her palm on my forehead, "are you dreaming or are you still sick?" my mother asked me as she returned to her seat. I looked at my mom with a dumbfounded look, "th-three days?" I paused looking at a distant place. "But I only fainted earlier….sick?" I turned my head to the side and saw some medicines, towel and a jewelry box layed on top of a small envelope. I moved near the drawer that is beside my bed and got the jewelry box along with the envelope. I turned to my mom, "mom, what are these? I don't remember having these items here" I asked my mother. My mother flinched from my question but she instantly stood up and got the items from my hand and layed it back on my drawer. Mother turned to face me, "Nanoha dear, let's talk about this after you had taken a bath, okay?" she said and looked at me with a smile….. _"I know that smile…..she's worried"_ I gave my mother a small nod and she turned to the door. She stop before opening the door and said, "I'll prepare us some lunch. So hurry up, okay" with that my mom went down stairs.

Before I went to the bathroom along with my change of clothes the only thing that ran through my mind is what happened to….Fate…..chan.

I headed straight into our kitchen once I have worn a white short shorts and a light blue blouse. I sat on the table across my mother. Mom prepared sweet and soured chicken wings for our lunch. After eating the chicken wings my mom took out a pudding from the refrigerator and we ate it quietly. After having emptied the table, another silence conquered our kitchen. However, I broke that killing silence, "mom….you still haven't told me what happened to Fate-chan? And you still haven't said anything about those items I found over my drawer? Who gave them anyway? What are those things for?" I asked so many questions with just one breathing that I panted heavily when my statement has ended. Too eager to know all of the questions, my mother gave a sigh of defeat and looked at me with her sad eyes then, "Nanoha dear, will you please calm down first? I will give you every detail okay…but calm yourself first," my mother ordered and I obediently nodded.

My mother looked away from me and began telling her story, "well,…we all do know that Fate-chan is the 'young master' of your dad, right?" mom asked still not looking at me, I nodded at her slowly. "You see….due to some family matters…." Mother paused and looked at my wondering slate blue eyes. "Fate-chan had left Japan—" I interrupted my mother as I blurted out, "what? When? But?—" "calm down I said, Nanoha…!" this time mother said my name with a little rising of her voice. "She left on the day you fainted. And before she left, she handed me the jewelry box along with the envelope to give it to you. Truth be told…she wanted to give it to you and talk with you personally on that day….but it seems that it's just not going to happen…" my mother ended and looked away from me again. I was shocked from all the information given to me. The words I wanted to say were all stock in my throat, "I…I see" is what I was able to say. After that mom never said a word so I left the kitchen and went into my room with a gloomy aura.

When I got into my room, I sat on my bed….

Tears began to stream down my face.

"Fate-chan….why…..why do you have to leave…."

More tears….

"I…I still…haven't …told you…" I choked as I cried.

I wiped the tears on my face then on the corner of my eyes, I detected the jewelry box and the letter that Fate-chan had left me. Curiosity got the best of me so I reached for the envelope first and opened it slowly then read it…..

_Hi there, Nanoha. I'm really sorry from what had happened before. I never wanted to leave you ( teardrop) I felt complete whenever I'm with you. (Stain of ink) it is just that… I can't be with you. I don't want to repeat the mistakes that I have done from the past to take place once again. I am really sorry. _

_I'm leaving Japan tomorrow for Europe. There is a production company that wants me to be the lead vocalist of a band that they will be introducing in the future. And my mother had decided to accept the said offer. Guess I will be using my talent much often, huh._

_Nanoha, I will be gone for six years. I (teardrop) I'm going to miss you. I know we've been together for a very short period of time but ever since we've parted on that day you are all that I ever think. That's why when I returned after that six years, you are the very first person that I wanted to see. I wanted to see you with that pouting face of yours once again (teardrop) So please promise me that you won't forget me. I will always cherish you, that is why I am asking if you will please wait for my return._

_If yes, I promise you that by the time that we meet again, I will never let anyone or anything to separate me from you ever again. I would take good care of our friendship until the end._

_Until then, I will be waiting. _

_P.S._

_I forgot to return to you the red gem. It's in the jewelry box. I personally repaired it and I know that you treasure it so much that's why I fixed and cleaned every detail of your gem. Oh, and I modified it, I made it an intelligent device for you. But you still need to operate her systems. It's the only way that I know to repay for all your kindness and for showing me what true happiness felt like. _

_Take care of Raising Heart for me, okay? Raising Heart's her name, the reason? I will tell you when we meet again._

_Goodbye for now, Takamachi Nanoha_

—_Fate Testarossa_

"It's…it's still not too late. Fate-chan's willing to see me again…" I told to myself as I folded and returned the letter on my drawer. This time I reached for the red jewelry box. I got the red gem and held it in front of my face, "Raising….Heart….." I muttered. Then the red gem glowed, "Main system activated…..system starting up. Creator, Fate Testarossa. Owner, Nanoha Takamachi. Confirmation of new master initiating….." a female voice said as the red gem continued to glow. It just spoke, it's an intelligent device after all, but still…. "amazing"

The red gem floated in the air and a laser scanner began to scan my eyes. After scanning, Raising Heart returned onto my palm. "New master confirmed" it informed. "Master?" I asked still in awe. "Yes, you are my new master" Raising heart answered.

I looked at the red gem that my grandmother had left me. The red gem that a very special person had specially repaired for me. A red gem that will always remind me of them. "Raising Heart?" I called. "What is it, my master?" it replied. "Do you know a person named Fate Testarossa?" I asked the gem. Then Raising heart floated into the air once again and began to show files of different information about my blonde friend, "search complete" Raising Heart informed. A picture of Fate-chan appeared showing some info about her and the 'Testarossa Group' but those information doesn't matter to me. For all that had gotten my attention was a single formal picture of Fate-chan.

After satisfying myself, "thank you, Raising Heart" I said towards my new device as the monitors began to disappear. "It is my duty, my master" I layed down Raising Heart into the jewelry box and kept it together with the envelope inside my drawer.

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, "I will wait for you, Fate-chan"

A/N: okay, that's chapter eight of this fanfic. Hope you liked it. I also hope that you'll stay and keep on reading the upcoming chapters. Hehe. There's more…. :D Read and Review, Arigatou!

Hint to next chapter: new faces, new characters, new acquaintances…or enemies?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 9: Acquaintances

**Normal POV**

Uminari Academy,

Eleven years old Takamachi Nanoha is running towards a pair of familiar figures. Nanoha was waving her hand to them and she stop just in front of her two closest friends while gasping for some air. "Gomen ne, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan. I woke up late this morning, Nyahahaha," Nanoha said while scratching the back of her head and gave the other two girls a sheepish smile.

Her two best friends since first grade were waiting for her in front of the gates of their school, "humph! You're a slowpoke as always, Nanoha." A blonde-haired girl said while glaring at the brunette. "Now, now. It is all right, Nanoha-chan. We're just glad that you are acting as your normal self again" the purple-head friend said and gave Nanoha a warm smile. Nanoha who had now caught the rhythm of her breathe looked at her friends, "Mou…Arisa-chan, I am not a slowpoke! And sorry for worrying you, Suzuka-chan. I'm fine now, really" Nanoha said and bowed to her friends. Then Arisa, the blonde girl of the two, clapped her hands once getting the attention of the others, "Before we go to the touchy part of this scenario, we should really go to our classroom now" Arisa said gaining a pair of cheery "Uhn!".

Nanoha, ever since the incident that happened where her father and Fate had fought in their café, has been very sad, occupied and gloomy. Her best friends noticed that she was not the cheerful and beaming little brunette that the both of them knew before. Nanoha was always spacing out even during classes. Her grades were also getting behind. That is why the ever-straightforward Arisa had confronted Nanoha about this. The confrontation almost lead into an argumentation if Suzuka haven't calmed her two friends down. Arisa and Suzuka had decided to give Nanoha a space until the little brunette is ready to tell them what was wrong or if they could help her in any way.

And now, after Fate's departure to Europe, Nanoha had decided to stay strong and wait until the time when she and Fate will meet again. She'll be strong to finally tell Fate what she had been wanting to tell the blonde heiress…..but until that day is to arrive, Nanoha Takamachi will continue to wait, live, meet new people, engage in anything she is interested to and take care of those who she truly loves.

"Ne, Nanoha, Suzuka. Have you heard? We will be having a new classmate today. I heard yesterday that our new classmate is somehow special according to the teachers," Arisa said, breaking the silence while they were waiting for their homeroom teacher. "Eh? A new student? But isn't it odd? I mean there are barely three months left before semester ends" Nanoha said in a matter-of-fact tone. Suzuka just gave the other two a soft chuckle, "well, let's just wait until we meet this new classmate of ours then" Suzuka said still chuckling. Arisa gave a suspicious look towards Suzuka while Nanoha did nothing but furrowed her brows. It seemed that Suzuka knows something about this new student.

_While somewhere in Europe…_

Fate, along with her new bodyguard, tutor and brother-like friend, Chrono, had decided to come early at the studio. A five-storey building made of glass. Each recording studio has walls that are made of soundproof glasses. Fate sat down on a couch that is placed on the corner of the studio while waiting for Yuuno and the other members of the band that she still haven't met. And Chrono had decided to just wait in the lobby of the said building for he doesn't have any business inside the studio. Instead, he is preparing the new lessons and training sessions that he will be teaching Fate, the young master.

Much to Fate's dismay, the day that she went to Tokyo to meet the other members is rather disappointing. The other four members live far from Tokyo, so Yuuno, her manager, had decided that all of them would just head straight to Europe and meet there.

Therefore, here she is waiting for the others. Fate was cut off from her reverie when she heard the door of the meeting place opening. She raised her face to see who the new comer was, and then red collided with green.

Yuuno Scrya, the only son of the well-known Scrya family, is their band's manager. Fate had always wondered why Yuuno, at a very young age of fifteen, had decided to take a very heavy responsibility. But who is she to talk?

She had thought that maybe, just like what the rumors said, that Yuuno was rather talented and intelligent…. Or maybe it was one of Yuuno's hobbies….. Or maybe….. Just like her, Yuuno Scrya is obliged, destined and fated to take over and work for his family.

When Fate first saw Yuuno, she had realized that Yuuno was just as same age as Chrono. They looked and acted more matured than her act. Yuuno Scrya, a kind-hearted and honest fifteen years old guy with a lighter shade of blonde hair that flows above his shoulders, wears a green long sleeved polo top with a black vest. Khaki long pants covered his lower body and a pair of black loafers covered his feet.

Yuuno looked around the room, noticing that Fate is the only one who is around the room, he walked towards his co-blonde. Knowing that Fate is a 'Testarossa', Yuuno walks and hesitated to talk to the other blonde. "Uh….ummm….." Yuuno managed to muttered, cold sweats drenching his closed hands. "You know….not all 'Testarossa' is that scary and bossy. And for what I remembered YOU are my manager, so…feel free to talk with me, Yuuno-kun" Fate said and gave the other guy a warm smile. She then patted the empty space on the left side of the couch signaling Yuuno to sit there. Yuuno nodded and decided to sit down beside her co-blonde.

After releasing a heavy sigh, Yuuno broke the silence between her and Fate, "heh. I never really expected that 'The Fate Testarossa' would really accept my offer as the band's lead vocalist. But I am super glad that you did" Yuuno said while looking at the floor and smiling to no one. "Eh…well… my mother decided it because she know that it would catch many attention and somehow make my name more flashy. But if it was just me…. I would still accept it…singing is what I love to do after all…" Fate said and Yuuno, although surprised by the blonde's sudden confession, gave a contented smile to himself. "But I am just wondering….Yuuno-kun?" Fate called trying to confirm that the other guy is listening to her. Yuuno decided to look towards the other blonde, "what is it?" he asked. "I was just wondering…. How did you know that I have a good voice? I mean only those who are really close to me besides my family knows it," Fate said, confusion written all over her face.

Yuuno gave her a smile, "well…." Yuuno paused to get his wallet and opened it. Once opened, a picture of a shorthaired brunette sitting on a wheel chair was kept inside of Yuuno's wallet. Fate looked dumbstruck as she pointed her index finger towards the said picture, "tha-that's…." Fate trailed off, not actually believing what she is seeing. Yuuno is laughing inside his mind as he looked at Fate; Fate was wide-eyed, jaw-dropped and looking at the picture with a skeptical look along with her eyebrows twitching. "Yup! My friend and of course your very first friend, Hayate Yagami! She is the one who actually recommended you to be the lead vocalist," Yuuno said still suppressing his laughter. Fate gave her a death glare and said, "You could stop suppressing your laughter now and stop doing it". Yuuno scratch his cheek and smiled apologetically at Fate, "sorry…". Fate looked at the picture once again, "so…this is all part of her plan. I bet some of the other members of the band are one of my closest friends" Fate said, her left fist placed on her hips. Yuuno chuckled, "well, Fate-chan. Not some of the members but… **ALL** of the members of the band are your closest friends," Yuuno said, this time scratching the back of his head. "Ehhh? Don't tell me…" fate paused. The door of the room now opening and four familiar faces for Fate entered the studio.

"Si-Signum?" Fate asked looking at a tall fourteen years old girl with her pink hair tied in a high ponytail. The said girl is wearing a shoulder-less black blouse with blue skintight jeans top by a maroon mini skirt. "Surprised? Testarossa" Signum D' Arquien said proudly. "Not just you….Tia?" Fate said and paused gazing at a nine years old Tiana Lanster who had a twin-tailed orange hair. Tiana wears a long yellow silk sundress that flows just an inch below her knees. "Hi there, Fate-san!" Tiana said and waived her hand towards Fate.

Moving on, Fate turned her gazed downwards leading her eyes towards the shortest member, "Vi-Vita? But I thought you hated crowd?" Fate asked Vita who is a year older than her, even though the said shortie is really small. Vita Yagami is wearing her usual white tee shirt with bunnies printed on it; Hayate gave it as a gift, together with a pair of short shorts partnered with a pair of black and white long socks. "Heh! My cousin asked me to show off my drumming skills. Can't let down my favorite cousin's request now, can I?" Vita said and humped. Fate gave the shortie a warm smile, "hmm…you're still the same as before, glad to know it," she said and looked at the youngest member of their group. "Erio!..." Fate called out then tackled the red-haired boy for a huge and tight hug. Erio Mondial, a seven years old kid who is like a little brother for Fate, wears a long-sleeved white polo top with a dark blue sweater jacket and long black pants. "Un! I am looking forward in working with everyone, especially with you…Fate-san," Erio said and hugged Fate.

After letting go of Erio, Fate stood up to face the others, "I…I couldn't believe this….it's been years since I last saw you guys…." Fate said while tears are welling up in her eyes. "Well, if it wasn't for your evil mother—" Vita was cut off by Signum, "Vita….stop that". "It's alright, Signum. I understand Vita. She is right….after all" Fate said and gave them all an apologetic smile. "Fate-san…." Erio said while looking at the silently crying Fate. "Don't worry, Fate-san. It is all thanks to Hayate-san that we will be together now. We all missed you, Fate-san" Tia said hugging the blonde. They all gave a smile to one another and gave each other a warm hug.

"Ahem…ahem!" Yuuno interrupted the group's reunion. Everyone looked at him with death glares, "Nice timing, Yuuno-kun" Vita said coldly. This made Yuuno flinched but he just laughed it off, "well, I really hate to disturb you guys, but we should really start the preparation. Besides, you guys got all six years to catch up with things. You see…the crew might get impatient and all, so…. Let's go?" Yuuno asked scaredly. Fate looked at Yuuno and nodded, "alright. We don't want to spoil Hayate's plan now or else she might just explode, let's go guys!" Fate said and the entire band began to get started with their training.

A/N: yeah…that's it for chapter nine. Haha! Hope you liked it. well…I am trying my best…. Read and review! Thanks. ^_^

Hint to Chapter 10: a new student is introduced in Nanoha's class…will she be a friend of Nanoha… or perhaps an enemy?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 10: New student

**Normal POV**

_Class 5-A, Uminari Academy_

Everyone inside the classroom formally greeted their homeroom teacher, "Good morning, Griffith-sensei!~" they all said in unison. "Good morning, you may all take your seats" Griffith said. A man wearing red long-sleeves polo top with a black coat together with black slacks said, "alright class, before I begin our class I want to introduce our new student in this room". All the seated students looked awe at the door, "You may enter now, Yagami-san," Griffith said towards the door.

The door slid open; a girl with short blonde hair who seems to be an upperclassman entered pushing a wheel chair where a short-haired brunette seated. They both stop beside Griffith. However, before any introductions were held, the blonde girl whispered something to Griffith. Griffith nodded, after that, the blonde looked at the girl seated on the wheel chair, "Hayate-chan, I'll be leaving you now. My class will be starting soon. See you after school?" the short-haired brunette nodded towards the blonde and said, "Okay and thank you, Shamal-chan. Take care" with that the blonde sempai smiled and left the room.

Griffith tapped the short-haired brunette's shoulder, "alright. You may introduce yourself now, Yagami-san" he said. The said girl nodded and looked in front; she gave everyone a warm smile.

"She's cute!" one of the boys whispered.

"You're right, and she seems to be kind too," another boy said.

"Quiet down you two moron!" Arisa, who was surprised by the sudden appearance of her friend warned the two boys and looked at the new student once again.

"_So, this is why Suzuka wasn't excited with the entire new student thing. It was our friend after all!"_ Arisa thought to herself as she bit her lips.

Hayate breathe in and began to speak, "Good morning. I'm Hayate, Yagami Hayate. It's nice meeting you all and I wish that you 'd accept me nicely. You may ask me about anything, that's all" Hayate said and gave them all a warm smile.

A girl with long brown hair and wearing an eye glasses stood, "Umm, Hayate-chan. I'm Shario Finieno. But you can call me Shari for short. If I may ask, are you somehow related to the Yagami Group of Companies? You know the sister company of the famous 'Testarossa Group'" the question asked took the attention of many students, except for Arisa and Suzuka who knew the new student very well. However, a little Nanoha is currently listening very well once she heard the word 'Testarossa'.

Hayate looked at Shari; she was not expecting a sudden question. She left the busy world of the high society to be able to live a normal student's life. However, her intentions might be postponed. "Your question is too perso—" Griffith said to Shari but was cut off when Hayate tugged the sleeve of his coat. Griffith looked at the brunette, "it's alright, Griffith-sensei. I would really hate to lie in front of everyone" Hayate paused and faced Shari, "Shari-chan. The answer to your question would be a 'yes'. And if your next question would be related to the famous 'young master' of the Testarossa family, I would decline to answer. What I could say is that…. I am related to this 'young master' that is all. So anymore questions?" Hayate said and gave everyone a smiled. The whole class settled down, "that's all, Hayate-chan" Shari said and seated.

"Alright. That's enough" Griffith said then looked around searching for someone in the class. He stops and looked at the student librarian, "Gracia-san, since our new student is special. I want you to take care of her. Is that all right?" Griffith asked the currently puzzled student. A girl with long blonde hair with blue hair band looked surprised and somehow irritated, "that's fine, sensei" Carim answered and then stood up and headed towards Hayate. Once in front, Griffith asked, "Thanks, Gracia-san. You know, Yagami-san personally recommended you. Are you two related?". Carim looked surprised from the question. What exactly is her relationship with Hayate?...

"Well…." Unable to answer back, Carim blushed and looked away from her teacher. "Griffith-sensei, I thought it's improper to ask personal things. So I guess me and my— I mean Gracia-san should be heading towards our seats now, ne?" Hayate said and gave Carim's right hand a reassuring squeeze. "Oh. I am sorry about that. Please, go on" Griffith said and the two girls headed towards their seats. Hayate sat beside Carim, who is still blushing, at the back. The whole class settled down and classes on that morning began.

During classes, Nanoha noticed that: Arisa face palmed, Suzuka chuckled, Shari grinned, Carim never stop blushing and Hayate…. The new student was making glances at her… and Nanoha is still wondering what the connection between Hayate and Fate…is….

**Nanoha's POV**

Right before our break time I told Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan that there is something I will be doing that the teachers asked me to do, so I will just be right after them in our eating area…. But it was all a lie.

And when break time arrived, I waited for my two friends to leave the school building and headed outside. Then I followed our new student, Carim helped her in going to the infirmary and I kept on following them. Once there, I saw Carim left the area so I neared myself to Hayate-chan. "hi there, Hayate-chan. I'm—" I was instantly cut off by her. "I know who you are…. Nanoha Takamachi" she said with a grin on her face. "Wait. How?" I asked her and this time she looked straight at my face. "How did I know?... well that's easy. You see…. Fate-chan…." She paused and looked at me again. "Fate-chan….?" I said but more to myself. "Yup! The 'young master' of the Testarossa family. The boss of your father, Shiro Takamachi. And your latest friend, I guess… the heir to a very huge and famous company and…. Last but not the least…. The vocalist of a new band…. Fate Testarossa" Hayate said still looking at me however, her grin is now replaced by a frown, "you know, Nanoha-chan. Fate-chan might seem to be the luckiest person in the whole world but the truth is just a lie. Fate-chan never had the slightest chance of being lucky…. That's how she seemed like when I first met her. Do you know what happens to her whenever she made even the simplest mistake?" Hayate-chan asked me with her worried tone and sad eyes.

Truth be told, I really don't know. I mean, the only thing that I know about Fate-chan is that she is the boss of my father and her family is really powerful and nothing else. "I…. I don't know," I said sternly. "Just as I thought. What could a _**normal**_ girl like you know about a very powerful girl like Fate-chan" she said and looked annoyed. "Guess I'll just have to tell you then so that you'll know that it's better to stay away from Fate-chan." She paused. We stared at one another, Blue collided against Blue. And she smiled…..a…sad…..smile.

**Hayate's POV**

_Flashback- _

_During the burial of the head master of the Testarossa family, Fate's father, everyone that is connected in their company came. Precia Testarossa, Fate's mother, sat alongside Fate and Alicia. The two six years old twins noticed that their mother wasn't talking but just stared at the picture of their father. The two girls decided to leave their mother for some privacy and they attend to their visitors._

_Alicia, who is the more girly of the two, talked to everyone while Fate served them hot coffee and some desserts. It was the first time that I saw Fate, although she and Alicia looked alike, there is something about Fate that separates her from Alicia… her eyes…. Fate's lonely burgundy eyes….. doesn't have that glitter anymore…_

_Fate offered me a glass of milk, but due to my immobility, the glass slipped from my hand and fell onto the floor, catching the attention of some people and especially Precia. Precia looked at me then at Fate…. She looked very angry and annoyed. I saw Fate flinched and even Alicia looked scared. I was about to tell Precia that it was my fault but, "I'm sorry. I accidentally let the glass to fall…. I'm really sorry…. Mother" Fate said….her whole body shaking. Precia walked and stop in front of Fate, "SLAP!" Precia slapped Fate's face. Fate's creamy cheek is now burning red. "See me at the basement after this, Fate" Precia said coldly as if nothing happened and began to walk away. Fate looked down and faced the floor, "yes, mother" she replied. _

_Precia left and sat down on her seat staring at her husband's picture once again. I looked at Fate, "I'm sorry. It was my fault, but why?__—__" I asked only to be interrupted. "No, it was my fault. You are a guess after all. Don't worry this is nothing" Fate replied while cupping her stinging cheek. "Nothing? But your cheek is burning red….let me cure it" I offered but she declined. Fate continued to serve the other guests._

_After the burial, I have decided to visit Fate in their mansion that day to properly apologize. I asked her maid where she is. They lead me to her room but Fate wasn't there. So I roam around the place while waiting for her. The mansion was huge….but I found a very mysterious door downstairs, it is the basement. I noticed that the door was slightly opened but it was improper to peek at wrong places so I stroll pass it. _

_But I heard a cracking whip and I saw it…_

"_**WHACK!"**_

"_**Ahh….!"**_

"_**WHACK!"**_

"_**Ahh!."**_

"_Stop doing non-sense, Fate."_

"_**WHACK!"**_

"_Mo….ther….." pant. pant__**.**_

"_**WHACK!"**_

_A very long chain that hangs from the ceiling tied fate's wrists._

_Her bare feet were floating from the ground._

_Her clothes were torn apart._

_Her head was bleeding._

_Her entire body was bleeding._

_And she's breathing heavily…..and slowly._

_It is a punishment given only to those who were really __**SINFUL.**_

_End of Flashback…._

**Nanoha's POV**

"Fate-chan….." was the only thing I said. I was so shocked. That would clearly explain the scars that I saw on her body on that day. Fate-chan….how could she manage to endure something like that….?

"Now, Nanoha-chan. Fate-chan was acting really weird since the day that she returned from an unknown expedition around the city, she told me that the reason was this certain brown-haired girl that she met. Is that girl you? Shiro's daughter" Hayate-chan asked, her eyes seems so dark now. "I… I… yes. I am that girl," I said to her proudly. "Heh. So you are the reason for Fate-chan not being able to attend to her family's business meetings. You are the reason that she lost some weight! You are the reason why Precia-san had punished Fate-chan again!" Hayate shouted angrily. Her fists are clenched tightly. She even gritted her teeth. I looked at her. She…. She is scary. It feels like she doesn't want me to be a friend of Fate-chan.

"Who-who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked still scared at her dark blue eyes. "Me? I am a loving friend of Fate-chan who is helping her to get rid of parasites, which is you, Nanoha Takamachi. I am Mistress Hayate Yagami and I want you **OUT** of Fate-chan's life…understand?" she asked coldly.

Hayate is really scary. The innocent girl on the wheel chair that I saw this morning is not the one I am facing right now. I looked at her straight in those deep, dark blue eyes, "I'm sorry. But Fate-chan asked me to wait for her return. And as her friend, **I W**ill **W**ait **F**or **F**ate-chan" I told her straightforwardly

My way of talking didn't seem to affect her. "oh~stubborn just like what Fate-chan told me…. oh! I mean told us…." She paused and faced the door of the infirmary, "am I right? Arisa-chan. Suzuka-chan" Hayate said and as if on cue, my two best friends appeared from behind the door.

"Arisa-chan?...Suzuka-chan? What's going on?" I asked as emotions of anger, betrayal, sorrow, confusion and…jealousy? Overflows in my mind.

Are they connected to Fate-chan as well?...

A/N: whoa. that was…..dramatic? oh well, end of chapter 10! Hahaha. Keep reading!

Hint for chapter 11: who exactly is Fate Testarossa? Why does Arisa and Suzuka know her? And what's with that jealousy that Nanoha is feeling?...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 11: Revelations

Normal POV

Two familiar girls stood in front of the now wide-opened door of the infirmary. Both girls looked confused facing Nanoha. Then they faced Hayate who is still grinning, "Heh, I know what you guys are thinking" Hayate said while looking at Arisa and Suzuka. "Hayate…. Don't tell me that Nanoha is the…." Arisa said but stop unable to continue her sentence. Hayate smiled with her dark piercing eyes looking at Nanoha, "Yes, Arisa-chan. You're friend here is the new play thing of Fate-chan" Hayate said accusingly, pointing a finger towards Nanoha. "Play thing?..." Nanoha asked to herself but was heard by everyone.

Nanoha got more confused. Arisa and Suzuka know Hayate. They also knew Fate. And, she is a plaything for the 'young master'… just a plaything…..?

Nanoha was taken from her reverie when she heard Hayate laughing….. A very accusing laughter. "Yes! You, Nanoha Takamachi, are just a plaything for OUR friend, Fate-chan. see~ you don't even know that your two best friends here have already met Fate-chan…. Am I right?... Na-No-Ha" Hayate said and continued her laughter.

"Hayate-chan, please stop this. You're confusing Nanoha-chan" Suzuka said to Hayate then taps the brunette's shoulders. "Hayate. You should really stop this non-sense. I know what you are trying to do. Fate would really get ANGRY if she figured out what you are doing to Nanoha. You know that she hates it when you always tried to hurt her friends" Arisa stated then walked towards Nanoha and grab the other girl's shaking left hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Arisa….chan….?" Nanoha said, tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "Don't worry, Nanoha. Hayate's just playing with you" Arisa said and smiled. Nanoha is still confused with everything and tears finally flowed down on her face.

Hayate gave a sigh of defeat then faced Nanoha, "alright, alright. I will stop. I was just trying to figure out what does Fate-chan sees in this girl. Aside from knowing that she really is stubborn, I barely knew the normal girl! Besides, I have never met her unlike the two of you. I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan. Please forgive me" Hayate said and bowed her head down facing the floor. Nanoha nodded at Hayate making the wheel-chaired girl relieved.

"Wait a second. Arisa-chan?...Suzuka-chan? You knew who Fate-chan is?" Nanoha asked surprised.

At that moment, Arisa let go of Nanoha's hand and walked behind Suzuka. "Well, you see Nanoha-chan…." Hayate paused looking at her fellow brunette. "Knowing Fate-chan isn't really that surprising. Fate Testarossa is a child prodigy. She is considered as a genius at an early age. She is known all over Japan….wait. Not just Japan but the entire world knows the name Fate Testarossa. That's why almost everyone, especially those belonging to the high-society like us" Hayate explained to Nanoha.

The twin-tailed brunette couldn't believe what she had just heard. The blonde girl that she had randomly met was actually a world famous prodigy. "No way…." Nanoha muttered. Hayate begins to move her wheel chair and stop beside Nanoha, "She is, Nanoha-chan. Why don't you try going out and go to a bookstore. You will immediately the magazines having Fate-chan's picture if not as a cover then maybe as a featured article. That's how famous she is, Nanoha-chan. That is why… she can't be seen with a NORMAL and AVERAGE girl like you," Hayate said sympathetically taking hold both hands of Nanoha. "Hayate-chan. You mean the scars on her body that…..I saw…." Nanoha stop. Shivering just from remembering the thought of those fresh scars.

Suzuka and Arisa became silent. They both knew what happens to Fate whenever she commits a mistake. However, Hayate was different. She was brave and she had decided from the very beginning to help Fate in gaining freedom and happiness.

Hayate looked directly at Nanoha's blue eyes…. "Yes, Nanoha-chan. You're not just the first average type of girl that Fate-chan had met. And for Fate-chan's mother…." Hayate paused looking away from Nanoha. "For Precia-san…. No one must get near to the 'young master'. Her selfish mother…dragged even us, who were Fate-chan's close friends, away from her.. And if she ever commits that same mistake…." Hayate stops and now grabbed Nanoha's shoulders and pierced her eyes to the other brunette, "it's not only you who would get hurt. It is not only Fate-chan who would be punished….. But your entire family….." Hayate ended letting go of Nanoha's shoulders and moved away from Nanoha. She stops just in front of Arisa and Suzuka.

"Entire family…my entire family would be in danger….." Nanoha whispered still absorbing what Hayate had just revealed.

"Hayate…. You shouldn't really be doing this," Arisa said looking coldly at the short-haired brunette. Hayate just gave her a smile, "Sorry, Arisa-chan. But I really want to know…." Hayate paused and looked at Nanoha who is still in shock, "if Nanoha-chan is really willing to befriend a person who is like Fate Testarossa" Hayate ended and closed her eyes. "But Hayate…. Nanoha still doesn't know the reality of being targeted by an elite from the high-society," Arisa explained getting more worried for Nanoha. Then Suzuka taps the shoulder of Arisa, "Arisa-chan…I'm worried for Nanoha-chan," Suzuka confessed. "You two don't need to be such worrywarts. From the looks of it, Nanoha will be giving up on Fate-chan now and leave—"

"I will still wait for Fate-chan," Nanoha stated sternly.

Hayate, who was shocked from what she had heard, turned her gaze towards the other side of the room and looked at Nanoha. Nanoha who stood proudly and gazed directly at Hayate. "What did you just said?" Hayate asked again. Nanoha begins to walk on Hayate's direction and stop in front of the short-haired brunette. Hayate saw the glitter of determination on the twin-tailed brunette's slate blue eyes.

"What?" Hayate asked again but this time it refers to how Nanoha looks… determined and willing. "I said that I, Nanoha Takamachi, will be waiting and will help in saving Fate-chan" Nanoha said proudly and gave Hayate a very sweet smile. Hayate couldn't believe it. She thinks that this girl doesn't know the consequences of her decision.

Hayate gave Nanoha a skeptical look and said, "Are you stupid or something? Do you know—" but Nanoha quickly interrupted her. "No. I don't know the consequences or anything about being from the high-society. However, there is just one thing I know. I need to save Fate-chan and take the loneliness from her eyes. I am still willing to do anything…." Nanoha paused and knelt down to look at Hayate I an eye level, "please. Let me stand side-by-side with Fate-chan. Please let me be with Fate-chan…" Nanoha confessed and stop realizing what she had just said and incidentally….blushed. Luckily, the Suzuka and Arisa didn't read through what Nanoha had just said. However,…

Hayate blinked twice…. _"Something smells fishy here,"_ Hayate thought to herself. Then a hand grabbed her left shoulder. She looked behind to see it was Arisa's hand so she raised her head to look at the blonde, "Hayate, we weren't worried that Nanoha will be apart from Fate. We were worried that Nanoha's stubbornness will get the best of her," Arisa said grinning sheepishly at Hayate.

"Stubbornness….huh?" Hayate said but it is not a question. She then looked at Suzuka who gave her a nod and at Arisa who nods as well. Hayate closed her eyes, _"maybe this time….someone will finally be able to…..save you….Fate-chan"_ Hayate thought and looked at the still blushing Nanoha.

"Alright. I have decided" Hayate stated gaining the gazes of the other three girls towards her. But the gaze of Nanoha seems to be piercing….determination and will never leaving her eyes. "Nanoha-chan…will you help in freeing Fate-chan?" Hayate said and smiled….not an awkward smile…. Not an accusing smile….not even a grin.

A smile of happiness and contentment.

Nanoha was out of words that she immediately tackled Hayate for a huge hug and hugged the short-haired brunette tightly, "thank you! Thank you! Hayate-chan! And I will,….. For Fate-chan" Nanoha said while crying and at the same time hugging Hayate. Hayate was surprised but didn't bother to reject the sudden clinginess. She just gave a warm smile and looked at Arisa and Suzuka who smiled as well.

The infirmary is now filled with tears of happiness….

However, the happy quartet inside the said infirmary didn't hear the school bell rang and the closed door of the infirmary opened….revealing a blonde girl giving death glares towards Hayate. "Ca-Carim? Ahaha….is it time already?" Hayate asked nervously scratching the beck of her head. She could feel the death glares of Carim. Even Arisa and Suzuka have felt it. So they instantly grabbed Nanoha, who is still weeping on Hayate's shoulders while tightly hugging the short-haired brunette, and run away from the infirmary. "Goodbyecarim!" Arisa said in a rush and made her way out of the room. "Wait-what?" Nanoha asked surprised at the sudden action of her fried. Suzuka bowed her head, "see you in class, Carim-chan" she said then followed Arisa and Nanoha towards their classroom.

Leaving an unfortunate Hayate and an angry Carim. Hay ate looked nervously at Carim who is still looking at her but without the death glares anymore. Carim sighed heavily and walked towards Hayate. Hayate never said a word while Carim was pushing her out of the infirmary. Hayate hated the silent treatment that her accidental-fiancée always gives to her whenever Carim is in a foul mood.

So Hayate broke the silence….

"Carim….are you angry or something?" Hayate asked while cold sweats began to trickle down her forehead. "…." Carim never opened her mouth and just kept on pushing Hayate. "I… I am sorry! I was just helping Nanoha-chan. It seems that she was Fate-chan's…" Hayate stop. Noticing that Carim stop on pushing her wheelchair, "Hayate, if you think that I'm angry….well I'm not. Our engagement is just an accident. So feel free to do whatever you like with anyone. And just to be clear….. I don't feel anything for you" Carim said coldly and began pushing the wheelchair again.

It was a stabbing pain in Hayate's heart. Carim's words were too much for her. "I….I see" was all of Hayate's reply. Clenching her fist that is inside her pocket. Hayate never uttered a word. But she then loosened her fist and smiled…. "Such a tsundere…Carim" she thought to herself.

A/N: yay! hoped that answered some of the questions in the reviews! shlabadak! thanks for keeping in touch. also to all reviewers and readers, i love you all for reviewing and reading this fic! kee in touch for the upcoming ones.

although i might update much later that two weeks. College life, i'm telling you, is killing me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! College exams had just began last week, but here it is now! Chapter 12. Hope you like it, Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

**The Fallen**

**CleideJam**

**Chapter 12: Engagement**

**Normal POV**

Today is Saturday, Nanoha, together with Suzuka and Arisa, had decided to visit their new friend Hayate. Unlike the Testarossa residence, the Yagami residence in Japan is as simple as a two-storey house with the simplest furnitures and rooms accommodating it. Inside the house only three beings live. Hayate Yagami, the mistress and the soon-to-be owner of her family's wealth, Shamal Yagami, Hayate's guardian, cousin and a preparing-to-be doctor and of course Zafira, Hayate's quiet puppy that looked like Fate's Arf except there's a difference in the fur's color and gender and attitude.

"Arisa-chan! Suzuka-chan! Gomen, I'm late again. Nyahahaha~" Nanoha said after running towards her two best friends. "Some things just never change, huh?" Arisa asked Suzuka sarcastically. "Well, don't you think its better that way?" Suzuka replied happily to Arisa who in return just gave a sigh of defeat making Suzuka chuckle.

Once Nanoha was with the other two they now faced the door into Hayate's humble abode. "Arisa-chan. Suzuka-chan." Nanoha called out. "What is it?" Arisa asked and, together with Suzuka, looked at Nanoha. Nanoha tilted her head to the side, "I'm just wondering…. When I was about to come here I thought that we will be entering a huge mansion just like those of the rich people's but Hayate's house is as simple as ours… why is that so?" Nanoha asked the two girls in front of her. "You see Nanoha-chan. Hayate's family wanted to ensure her security that is why they had built a normal house that would not catch the attention of any criminals. And that house is what they gave to let Hayate-chan live in" Suzuka explained and looked at Nanoha. "I see. That would explain why Hayate-chan decided to go to our school" Nanoha replied awe. Arisa tapped the little brunette's shoulder, "Heh-the Yagami family is a family of humble people. You can't expect them to boast their wealth unlike the Testarossa family whose house just shouted "I am owned by the most powerful and the most elite family" the Yagami's are just not like that" Arisa told to Nanoha imitating a deep voice when describing the house of the Testarossa family. Nanoha sweat dropped at Arisa's over acting, "ahehe….is Fate-chan's family really like that? But when I first saw Fate-chan, there was not even a clue that will show that she is that rich. I mean…the way that Fate-chan dresses herself, the way Fate-chan talks to a stranger like me and the way she….she…treats an unknown girl like me…Fate-chan was just a normal girl that needs someone to be with" Nanoha said, her voice getting lower and lower as she described her blonde friend. Nanoha blushed and is feeling an unexpected heat rising from her body to her head. "Ye-yeah. You do know that the way you said that was creepy. Anyways, that is the main reason why Fate-chan was called the "adopted child" in the entire ancestry of the Testarossa. if you will see and meet each member of their family, you wouldn't even think that Fate-chan belongs to that family except for the fact that they really do looked wealthy and the aura that they give is so powerful" Arisa said and stops realizing that she is spilling too much information to the brunette. Arisa coughed and gestured her hand at the door, "why don't you ring the bell now, Nanoha" Arisa offered smiling at Nanoha. "Uhn!" Nanoha excitedly replied and cheekily pressed the button.

After a long sound of a bell was heard and a few minutes had passed, the door of Hayate's house opened revealing a girl with long blonde hair top with a blue headband and wearing a pink flowered apron. Nanoha looked at the girl who opened the door; slate blue collided with baby blue. "Ca-Carim-chan?" Nanoha was surprised to see Carim in Hayate's house. "Nanoha, Arisa and Suzuka. Welcome, please come in" Carim offered with a smile and widely opened the door to let the trio to enter the house.

After Nanoha had entered, Suzuka followed then Arisa tailed. Before the two blonde's entered the living room, "housewife duties?" Arisa asked mockingly and eyeing the other blonde. "N-No! I…I…" Carim was unable to finish her sentence due to all the heat gathering in her head just thinking that she is now considered as a wife. Arisa smirked and slowly walked pass Carim but stops just when she was about to enter the living room, "Heh! Whatever. I thought you didn't liked the idea of an arranged marriage. Guess even you weren't able to resist the charm of a true Yagami" Arisa said with a grin plastered on her face.

And as if on cue, Hayate called out the two blonde's, "Hey! You guys! That's not the proper place to have a conversation you know. Come here already!" the short-haired brunette shouted just enough to be heard. Arisa turned her back away from Carim, "whoa. Your husband sure is bossy" Arisa commented gaining short chuckles from Carim. "Yeah. I've figured that out too, but she's not my HUSBAND! Anyways, you should go in there now. I still need to help Shamal with the kitchen duties" Carim said and after saying that she dashed her way into the kitchen. While Arisa went to the living room and sat on a couch beside Suzuka.

Once seated, Arisa looked at the still silent group. Everyone was looking at Hayate, who was smiling innocently. Arisa face palmed, Suzuka smiled but a smile not reaching even her eyes. Nanoha was just staring at the three of them. Arisa looked at Hayate, she was planning to break the ice however, Hayate took the initiative to do so. "Alright guys!" Hayate paused and gave everyone a welcoming smile, "So~~~ Why are you guys here?" Hayate asked as if that was the most normal thing to ask. A deep growl was heard, "Hayate…" the short-haired brunette heard and felt some daggers piercing through her when she looked at her blonde friend. Arisa on the other hand was preparing her balled fist when Suzuka covered it with her hands to help calm the blonde, "Suzuka…?" Arisa asked and was surprised by her friend's action. Suzuka just gave her a sweet smile that caused the blonde to look like a tomato.

Hayate and Nanoha looked at their two friends who were both emitting a lovey-dovey aura, "Ahhno… Arisa-chan. Suzuka-chan. I think it's better if we say to Hayate-chan the reason why we're here" the twin-tailed brunette, Nanoha, told to her two friends to get their attentions. "Yah! You two are getting all of the lovey-dovey moments" Hayate stated in a childish way. Arisa looked at Hayate, "Hey! What do you mean!? We're nothing like that!" the blonde shouted but contradicting to what she's saying is her action….Arisa is blushing. Then Suzuka faced Hayate, "Hayate-chan, have you forgotten what we've talked about yesterday?" the purple-haired girl asked nicely. Hayate replied with a slow nod and it seemed to have gotten Arisa angrier than earlier making the hold of Suzuka on the blonde's fist to be tighter. Suzuka continued to face Hayate, "I thought so. You see we had asked you to help Nanoha-chan to know more about Fate-chan. So you had decided to bring us all here" Suzuka explained nicely. "Ohh~~Gomen. Gomen" Hayate apologized in a very sheepish way.

"OW!" Hayate screamed. Everyone in the living room turned around to see what hit Hayate. "Carim?! What was that for?" Hayate whined. Behind her stood the long-haired blonde holding a ladle that just hit Hayate's head. "Hayate! You're a very bad host. First, you didn't open the door for them and now, you forgot that your friends are coming. Sometimes I just really wonder if you were really a Yagami" Carim said mockingly and pointed the ladle towards the short-haired brunette.

Hayate was about to counter what the blonde said when Nanoha interrupted, "ahhno…. Carim-chan, are you and Hayate-chan somewhat related?" with Nanoha's innocent question the room got silent.

Arisa was suppressing her laughter.

"oh….my…." was Suzuka's comment.

Both Hayate and Carim looked at one another and stared at each other.

Nanoha just blinked at the two of them.

Hayate breathe heavily then took hold of one of Carim's hands, "alright. Since you are a friend and is a very stubborn person, I will answer your question" Hayate said and looked at Carim and Carim gave her a small nod. Nanoha stared delightfully at Hayate. Hayate massages her temple, "you see Nanoha-chan," she now brushes the bridge of her nose, "Me and Carim-chan are engaged" Hayate said and raised her's and Carim's hands together, showing a silver engagement ring to the brunette.

Nanoha gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Suzuka sighed a sigh of relief.

And Arisa? The blonde filled the entire living room with her laughter.

Carim face palmed and instantly takes her hand away from Hayate's grasp and went into the kitchen.

After getting herself all together again, "Ha-HOW?" Nanoha asked still not believing what her fellow brunette had just said. Hayate scratches her cheeks, "well…." Hayate began to explain.

_Flashback…. _

_**Hayate's POV**_

_I went to Italy to have a party for my ninth birthday. We were preparing a very huge party, one for the adults and one for the kids. The party was held during the night so all I did was to roam around the mansion's garden that day._

_I was in the middle of the garden's maze when I heard soft whimpers. At first I thought it was nothing but when I got nearer and nearer towards the origin of the voice, the soft whimpers became cries. "Someone is crying?" I asked myself and ran around the maze to look for the owner of the cries. When I turned at one of the corners of the maze I saw a small figure that is sitting on the ground with the figure's head hidden behind its knees. The figure wore a dirtied cloak. I walked towards the figure and stop in front of it. I knelt down in front of the crying figure. I was not able to see the figure's face for half of it was covered by the cloak's hood. What I saw was the figure's long blonde hair and the tears that flowed on the figure's face. I did what my best friend had taught me whenever I see a crying person._

_I reached my hand out to touch the figure's cheeks and wiped away the tears. The figure did not move away from my touch and somehow it all felt right. When the tears were all gone, I decided to take my hand away but during the process, I accidentally brought down her hood._

_The figure was actually a girl that I think is in the same age as mine._

_The girl does not look like a Japanese._

_The girl seemed to have come from a fairy tale._

_At that same moment…._

_I was able to meet a princess._

_Long blonde hair top with a blue headband._

_Creamy white skin, somehow pinkish due to her crying earlier, complemented with rosy cheeks and soft-looking lips._

_And her eyes are what caught my eye and most of my attention._

_Her eyes, a shiny shade of blue, looks so beautiful._

"_Be…" I can't say it. The words are stuck in my throat. I was so mesmerized by her beauty. She's different from the others. She carries a very warm and caring aura. "Hey…is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice so soft and calm. I wasn't able to reply and her eyebrows furrowed, "you're beautiful…" I said unconsciously. The little princess was no longer shedding her tears instead; she pouted cutely and blushed like a tomato on my compliment. _

_I instantly took the little princess's hands and looked at her beautiful blue eyes, "Hayate, Yagami Hayate. That's my name, may I know yours?" I asked her still never letting go of my gaze on her eyes._

_She was surprised by my gestures, "Carim Gracia. Nice meeting you, Hayate Ya-" the little princess paused. She had seemed to recognize my family name. "Stay away! The Yagami! You're a Yagami!" Carim shouted and again tears fell down from those beautiful blue irises. Her soul is crying. I moved nearer and tried to calm her down. I knew instantly that Carim was one of the innocent people that my family had hurt. My family, the Yagami, is a very powerful and elite family. I knew it so well, the dirty business, the corruption, the killings and the colonization of many families….I knew it all at a very young age._

_I gritted my teeth at the thought of my family doing such things._

_I hugged Carim tightly but she just pushed me away. She gave me a very disgusted look. But I just hugged her again and this time I didn't gave her a chance to get away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I whispered to her ears softly. I thought and figured out a solution that Fate-chan had once taught me. "Alright! I'll do it!" I said determinedly. I held the little princess's chin and neared my face to her's. Her blue eyes widened seeing how close my face was to her face. "I'm sorry" I whispered for the last time and with that, I sealed Carim's and my first kiss._

_End of Flashback._

**Normal POV**

"And that's how our engagement was decided!" Hayate ended happily. However, Nanoha is still bothered and confused, "wait. How does a simple kiss like that turned into an engagement?" Hayate looked at Nanoha, "well…" Hayate started and raised her index finger upwards and continued, "In the family of Gracia, whoever seals the first kiss of any member of their family will be their better half. For them, kissing is sacred and there was no such thing as accident for everything was destined to happen. So in short, our engagement was all Fate-chan's fault" Hayate explained cheerfully. "But you liked it" Arisa said bluntly. "Yup! I really do!" Hayate answered simply. "That wasn't even a question you idiot" Arisa said sternly.

Nanoha now looked at Hayate, "Hayate-chan. May I know what Fate-chan had told you for you to do the kiss?" Nanoha asked eagerly. Arisa leaned her back on the sofa and crossed her arms above her chest, "Yeah, you guys never explained that to the two of us" Arisa added.

Unknown to the four of them, when Nanoha asked the question, Carim was about to enter the living room to bring them some drinks when she heard the conversation. She herself doesn't know what Fate had told her fiancée. Therefore, she stops on her steps and wait for Hayate's answer.

Using her thumb and index finger, Hayate scratches her chin in a thinking manner, "well, Fate-chan told me once that…" the short-haired brunette paused. She looks at the amethyst eyes of Nanoha…she then realized that Carim's blue eyes are the most beautiful. "If you think that you're a knight and you saw a crying princess, the only thing you've got to do to bring the princess's smile back is to destroy the curse with a kiss" Hayate said proudly and smiled cheekily. There was silence in the living room. "Ehh?! Fate is really a weirdo huh" Arisa commented proudly but Suzuka punched her lightly, "ow! What was that for, Suzuka?" Arisa asked looking at Suzuka. "Arisa-chan is not romantic unlike Fate-chan!" Suzuka whined and puffed her cheeks. Arisa looked away blushing, "of course I am! Just not on Fate's level" Arisa replied and whispered the last part but was still heard by everyone inside the room. Hayate and Nanoha laughed at the other two's actions.

Carim smiled at the thought of what Fate had told Hayate, "thank you, Fate-san" she said to no one but the wind.

At that moment, the blonde girl wearing a pink apron with her long-sleeves folded above her elbow entered the living room, "drinks, anyone?" Carim offered. Everyone gathered around the newcomer to get a glass of cola or fruit juice. Then Carim walked towards Hayate who is smiling sheepishly while sitting on her wheelchair, "here" Carim handed a cup of milk tea to Hayate. "Thanks" Hayate replied and smiled happily at Carim. Carim blushed at the cuteness of Hayate at that moment, however the mood of their atmosphere was destroyed when, "were you listening?" Hayate asked with a tint of mocking in her voice. Carim jerked up at Hayate's question, _"why does Hayate always figures out what I am doing?"_ Carim thought. _"Bingo!"_ Hayate congratulated herself in her mind for never missing a thing that her fiancée does.

The chattering of the three visitors were paused when, "WHACK!" and they all looked at the origin of the noise.

"Ow! Carim~that hurts!" Hayate whined. Carim hit her hard on the head using the tray that she had at that very moment. "Shut it Hayate" with that, Carim sat on the sofa and drank her homemade milk tea that Hayate loves so much. Still rubbing her bump on the head, Hayate looked at the other three occupants of the room who were drinking happily. Then the three occupants looked at Hayate, "what?" Hayate asked her three friends that looked at her suspiciously.

Arisa brought her glass down on the table, "you know, even though the two of you are not yet married…" Arisa paused. Suzuka then smiled at Hayate and Carim's direction, "the two of you looked like a newly Wed!" the purple-haired proclaimed and squealed. Nanoha nodded at the thought of it and the engaged couple blushed and looked away from each other.

Then something passed by on Nanoha's mind.

"Fate-chan belongs to an elite family too. Is she already engaged too?" Nanoha asked herself.

"What is this pain…?" she then touches the fabric above her left chest where her heart is placed.

The same time in Europe, a certain blonde kept on sneezing, "whoa. Are you alright, Fate-san?" a girl with her orange hair tied in a twin-tail asked the blonde. "Ahh….yeah. Some allergies I guess?" Fate replied to reassure the younger girl. "Anyways, what are you looking at, Tia?" Fate asked the orange-headed girl.

Teana, every time that there'll be a break from their training, is looking at her wallet. Fate tried to peek over the girl's shoulders, "ohh~~Subaru?" Fate asked. Teana blushed, "ahh….uhn. I'm just wondering what she is doing. Before we left, what I last heard is that Hayate-san will be enrolling Subaru in the same school as her" Teana replied still looking at the picture of a small girl with a short dark-blue hair. The blonde taps the shoulders of the orange-head, "oh…you miss her, don't you?" Fate asked. "Fate-san…!...well….yes, she's important to me after all" Teana replied honestly but still shyly. Fate stood up from the bench of the cafeteria, "well! She's waiting for your return. So, we better work hard to make those people waiting for us very proud" Fate said and smiled at the younger girl. "Uhn!" Teana replied happily and ran towards the studio where she is training.

Fate was left at the cafeteria, after finishing her glass of milk, "someone's waiting…" she murmured to herself. Then images of a certain twin-tailed and stubborn brunette exploded in her mind. Fate clenched the fabric over her chest tightly, "Nanoha…..why am I hurting like this….whenever I think of you…" Fate said and leaned on the wall still clenching her shirt and gazed at the ceiling thinking of her friend….

Is she really just a friend?...

A/N: and that's the end of chapter 12. So, you liked it? hated it? anything else you want to say about it? just review it! . I really missed working and updating and especially reading your reviews fellows!

Peek News from the next chapter: another character will appear in the lives of Fate and Nanoha…?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: From this chapter and the coming chapters will be focused on Nanoha and how she will be introduced to Fate's past with the help of Hayate, Arisa and Suzuka. That only means we will be leaving the entire band on their training in Europe. So read the chapter. Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 13: Photographs of the Past

Normal POV

On the day that the true relationship of Hayate and Carim was revealed to Nanoha, the main goal of coming to Hayate's house, which is to know more about Fate, was not accomplished. So the short-haired raccoon-looking brunette had decided to continue it for another time.

And this time, she had brought pictures…..

Pictures that were thought to have been burnt were actually kept by the short-haired brunette.

Another Saturday morning for the trio of middle-school girls. This morning they are going to Hayate's house again. And this time, a certain twin-tailed brunette looked so excited.

"Photos of Fate-chan…." Nanoha dreamily whispered to herself.

However, Suzuka and Arisa still heard her,

"you know….the way that Nanoha is so excited from knowing more about Fate is reeeeeaaallllly creeping me out" the blonde girl whispered to the purple-head. Suzuka chuckled and was given a flabbergasted look by the blonde, "oh….it's just that I smell something fishy with Nanoha-chan's intentions towards Fate-chan. I mean…look at her…" Suzuka pointed her index finger at the brunette who was in a dreamy state.

Arisa looked at the brunette who is unconsciously walking and, "UGH!" Nanoha groaned in pain. Her faced just hit a post in front of her, "Nyahahaha~~ I didn't saw that one coming" she said and stood to continue walking.

"I see what you mean there, but….what is it that you're thinking about their relationship?" Arisa asked Suzuka. Suzuka in return just smiled at the blonde, "hmm~~I don't know. Let's just wait and see, Arisa-chan" Suzuka said and continued their journey towards the Yagami residence.

Arisa on the other hand is scratching the back of her head, "haay…why am I grouped with such odd people?" she asked to herself and smiled, "oh well, they're my friends anyway" she ended and followed the other two.

In the Yagami Residence….

Nanoha was the one who pushed the doorbell again, however, it was not Carim who greeted them, "Sha…Shamal-chan?" Nanoha asked. The three girls looked at the very sexy looking blonde, "good morning to you three girls. Hayate-chan's been waiting for you, please do come in" Shamal offered and smiled at them.

Arisa, Suzuka and Nanoha looked at the attire that the blonde-doctor was wearing, a red one-piece tube that covers only the middle of her thighs and the rest was left to be seen. She tops it with a transparent apron. Upon entering Arisa whistled a long, "wiiit weeew" and looked at Shamal who in return blushed like a tomato and decided to go to the kitchen to save herself from further embarrassment.

This action though didn't go unnoticed to Arisa's other companions,

"OUCH-!" Arisa shouted, she felt something stabbing her rib cage and when she looked down it was Suzuka's finger, pinky finger. "Suzuka….? That hurts! What's your problem?!" Arisa asked still in pain. "Oh…I'm sorry but I just don't want to see a perverted Arisa-chan" Suzuka smiled oh-so sweetly. 'Scary' Arisa and Nanoha said to themselves. "Shall we go now?" Suzuka asked and the two quickly nodded.

When they entered the living room, they found Hayate seating on her wheel chair with a huge pile of photo albums laid on the table, "welcome, my guests. Please take a sit anywhere" she offered nicely as she picked up one of the photo albums. When everyone is seated, "Hayate-chan, where's Carim-chan?" Suzuka asked the brunette who seemed to have flinched from the question. Hayate looked at her with a gloomy aura, "Carim?...she…she's busy in helping the school nurse" Hayate replied slowly and a little bit depressed.

The three girls looked at their friend, "ohh…I see! Carim's staying I the clinic with only her and Ryu-sensei (refer to Special A's Ryu) there" Arisa said and thus getting the attention of the other three, especially Hayate.

"Ryu-sensei….?" Hayate asked. She had never heard of the new school nurse and she had never known that the school nurse was actually a guy?!

Arisa looked at Hayate and tilted her head to the side, "umm…yes. Ryu-sensei is the temporary school nurse assigned to tend in the incoming Olympics in our school" Arisa explained.

Knowing this, Hayate looked at Arisa with wide eyes, "how come she didn't inform me about that?" Hayate asked herself which everyone heard.

And for the second time of the day,

"OUCH-!" Arisa shouted in pain again. This time her bones literally made a cracking sound. Even Nanoha flinched from the cracking sound.

"Suzuka!" Arisa whined but the purple-haired ojou-sama didn't mind her. Instead, Suzuka looked at the very sad Hayate and pitied her, "Hayate-chan, please forgive Arisa-chan. I'm sure that Carim-chan didn't inform you about it because she knew that you'll get jealous and she doesn't want that" Suzuka reassured the short-haired brunette.

Hayate, with a trace of tears forming in her eyes, looked at Suzuka, "yeah, I believe you. Besides, I'm trusting Carim on her decisions" Hayate said and smiled at the two.

This time Nanoha spoke, "don't worry, Hayate-chan. I'm sure Ryu-sensei won't be doing anything to Carim-chan" the twin-tailed brunette said and grinned at Hayate. The three girls looked at Nanoha, "how could you be so sure?" Hayate asked. "Well…." Nanoha tilted her head to the side, "Ryu-sensei would rather choose to marry his pet animals than to touch a very seductive girl, is what my Kyouya-onii-chan told me. The two of them were friends since childhood. So don't worry, ne?" Nanoha stated.

"Really?! Thanks for the info, Nanoha!" Hayate thanked with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Nanoha smiled at her fellow brunette, "so Hayate-chan. Where are the pictures you said you would show us?" the amethyst-eyed girl asked. "Ah! Right. Right. Before we do this, I want the three of you to promise me something," Hayate said in a warning tone. Making sure that she had gotten the attention of the three visitors, Hayate continued, "You see, some of these pictures directly came from the Testarossa family. The head mistress, Precia Testarossa, had asked one of her maids to burn all of the pictures of their family. Luckily, I know the said maid and asked her to just give it to me and with a little cash and silence in exchange of course. So…" Hayate paused and looked at everyone.

"So?!" Arisa asked, she doesn't like suspense.

Hayate straightened her body and stated, "So, all the pictures that you'll see here must not reach any member of the Testarossa family, especially Fate" Hayate gained three quick nods and with that the photo session has begun.

Upon looking at the pictures, Nanoha find herself amused at how cute, pretty, gentle and beautiful Fate Testarossa is. She figured out that even in a stolen shot, Fate still looks so beautiful and organized. It seemed like the camera had loved the blonde goddess. And while analyzing the photos, Nanoha would always ask her friends about fate and what she's doing in the photo.

"Hey, Hayate-chan. What is this photo about?" Nanoha asked. Hayate looked at her and smiled. It was a photo of Fate wearing a prince's costume while holding a piece of rose. "Hmm….that's the picture taken by Shamal when I and Fate were doing a school plays" Hayate answered and remembered the play where the audition for the role of Juliet turned into a stampede.

"Ohh…may I know what play is it?" the curious twin-tailed brunette asked again. "Of course, no need to be so formal, Nanoha. We were playing Romeo and Juliet, but it was an all-girls school so even Romeo is a girl" Hayate informed cheekily. Nanoha opened her mouth in an o-shape, "ohh….and Fate-chan is Romeo?" Hayate nodded. "Then who's Juliet? Was there a real kiss?" Nanoha asked eagerly. "Ahahaha. Easy there, Nanoha. I'll answer your questions, don't worry. Hmm…let's see…" Hayate paused and showed another photo.

A picture of a very beautiful purple-haired girl wearing a baby-blue gown, "this is Juliet a.k.a. Fate's first crush and first kiss, Ginga Nakajima" Hayate announced happily.

The girls didn't noticed the change in mood of Nanoha as she listens to Hayate's announcement. And for an unknown reason…she wanted to tear apart the photo of Ginga Nakajima. "Nanoha-chan? Are you alright?" Suzuka asked the auburn-haired girl. "Ah! Ye-yeah. I'm fine, nyahaha~~" Nanoha replied and continued to look at the pictures of Fate.

This scene seemed to have caught the attention of a certain short-haired brunette, however, she let it slip for the mean time and quietly grinned to herself, "ohohoho~~it seem like Prince Fate had attracted another princess" Hayate mused to herself in silence.

Nanoha suddenly forgetting her 'Anger-Problems' reached for another photo. She gasped at the said photo and looked at her friends, "what is it, Nanoha?" Arisa asked. Turning the picture to let her friends see it, "who's the other girl?...and who's Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

Hayate and Arisa tried to suppress their laughter while Suzuka just chuckled.

"Mou! What's funny?" Nanoha asked and pouted.

"Well, it's just that you looked so scared upon seeing two Fate's at the same time. You see….it's just that no one was really able to tell the two apart" Arisa explained still suppressing her laughter. She noted to herself that a scary-looking Nanoha is so good to see.

"But I can!" Hayate proclaimed.

"Two apart? You mean, the other girl is Fate-chan's twin? How come Fate-chan didn't say anything about her?" Nanoha said.

The entire room got silent.

Hayate looked at Nanoha, "you see, Nanoha. That girl is Alicia Testarossa. The only person whom Fate considers the MOST important person in her life since they were born. However…" Hayate paused, she feels very sad at what happened to the fate of the Testarossa Twins. "They were separated when Alicia got engaged to a very rich Italian, Dino Cavallione(refer to Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) After that…Fate had never seen her twin sister and somehow….it was what turned Fate into a lonely person" Hayate ended.

"I…see…." Nanoha said. Knowing so many things about Fate made her really excited, however, the deeper she digs into it the more painful it gets.

And somehow Ginga and Alicia, being so important to Fate, are getting in her nerves….they are making her….jealous?

"NO! I'm not jealous!" Nanoha shouted in her head. They were interrupted by Shamal saying that it was time to have some lunch.

When they entered the kitchen, Nanoha saw a picture frame and got it as she went to the table and have a sit.

Hayate looked at Nanoha who is staring at a picture frame, "that's my family, Nanoha" Hayate said. Nanoha looked at her and smiled, "Uhn. I see, but only you and Shamal-chan are the ones that I recognized' Nanoha confessed.

"Don't forget about Zafira" Arisa interjected looking at the dog that is quietly eating his meal.

"Ohh…how should I explain it….oh! I know, beginning from the left is whom I would call the father of the family, Signum" Hayate said and looked at Shamal with a smirk. "Ohh…the pink-haired lady" Nanoha said, "And beside her is me and beside me is Vita whom I consider as my little sister and the last member of the family is the mother, Sha-mal-chan~~ Oh! And Zafira, the loyal guard of our family" Hayate said happily.

Shamal on the other hand looks so…red?

"Are you alright, Shamal-chan?" Suzuka asked. Shamal nodded and continued on eating her meal. Being called the mother is one thing for the blonde guardian and being paired with Signum is just too much for her heart to take!

"Don't mind her, mother is just missing father, so she feels lonely every night. Nyaa~~" Hayate teased the tomato-looking blonde. Hayate remembered something and looked at Nanoha who is now cutting her steak, "oh! I almost forgot the other person hugging Zafira on the picture…." Hayate said it rather slowly.

Nanoha then looked at the photo once again and indeed, she saw a small blonde haired, burgundy-eyed girl smiling sweetly as she hugs the little puppy, Zafira. "Na-No-Ha-Chan. Meet my secret lover…Fate-!" Hayate said seductively but was interrupted when she saw a dinner knife thrown at her. Luckily, she had dodged the knife, which was now stuck, on her chair.

All girls on the table looked at the perpetrator, they all gazed at the twin-tailed brunette, whom herself was surprised at what she did.

'What happened? Why in the world did I do that? Just hearing Fate-chan having a lover makes me…angry?' Nanoha asked herself.

"Nanoha, is there a problem?" Arisa Asked worriedly looking at Nanoha.

"Nyahaha…haha…my hand slipped?" Nanoha replied while scratching her cheek.

'Ohohoho! That was it! I've hit the target!' Hayate praised herself as she smiled cheekily at the knife still stuck on her chair.

This reaction was easily noticed by the eldest of the four, Shamal looked at Nanoha, Could it be…?" she asked herself then looked at Hayate who is now grinning,

"What could Hayate-chan be planning this time….I wonder…."

A/N:that's it! End of chapter 13. Ahaha. Sorry for the late updates. However, I promise I'll be updating it. So keep on reading and reviewing. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and plot of it.

A/N: hello there, Fellows! Thanks for those SPECIAL readers who had reviewed, followed and favorite my story. Arigatou. To my previous Guest Reviewer, the image photo of this story is indeed one of my works. Reviews are accepted. ^_^ enjoy!

The Fallen

CleideJam

Chapter 14: What's Wrong with Hayate?

"_Nnggh…."_

"_Wake-up! Hayate-chan! I got big news for you!"_

"_Nngghh….what is it, Yuuno? It's the middle of the night here in Japan, you know"_

"_Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Listen, I got big news about the band!"_

"_Hmm…. What is this big news anyways? You seem so excited about it"_

"_Well, you see, the entire production team had decided to launch the band TWO years from now!"_

"_Ehhhhh?! But isn't that too early? I mean, they've just started training and coping up with their new lives"_

"_Well, you never told me that every one of them is a child prodigy! The whole team was surprised and mesmerized when they heard the band played some songs. Even their trainers had decided to just flourish their talents and no more training. They all said that their music is very beautiful!" _

"_Ahaha….I never knew about that as well. Anyways, is that the only BIG news you would want to say?"_

"_NO! The real big news is about Fate-san…."_

"_Fate-chan? What about her?"_

"_Well…. How should I put this….. She's getting DISTRACTED during her training sessions"_

"_Now, THAT is BIG NEWS. Fate-chan never gets out of focus. What's causing her that?"_

"_Well, our conclusion is that it's all about the name she is murmuring in her sleep"_

"_Name? What name?"_

"_Let's see….if I remembered it correctly…."_

"…"

"…_.."_

"_You done thinking yet?"_

"_Oh! Right. Right. It's Nantoka, according to Vita-chan"'_

"_Nantoka? Pfft! Haha! Hahaha!"_

"_Hey! What's funny?"_

"_It's no-nothing! *coughs* anyways, it's not Nantoka but NA-No-Ha"_

"_Nanoha? How did you know?"_

"_Well, Nanoha-chan is the strange girl that Fate-chan met before she left for Europe"_

"_Oohhh… I see. Do you know this Nanoha?"_

"_Yup! She's a friend of Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan and now, mine as well" _

"_Ri~~ght. A friendly average girl…."_

"_Haha! Don't think like that Yuuno. Nanoha-chan is a really nice person. And she really wants to be friends with Fate-chan"_

"_I don't know, Hayate-chan. I mean, I don't want some average girl distracting one of my talents. Fate-san is the KEY to my perfect band and I can't lose her to some Nantoka or Nanoha or whatever is her name"_

"_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Easy there, Yuuno. You won't be losing Fate-chan. And Nanoha-chan is not just SOME average girl. The two of them have promised to meet each other once again and you CANNOT and MUST NOT interrupt that. You got what I meant, YUU-NO-KUN?"_

"_Ahaha…..ye-yeah. NNo problem about that Hayate-chan. I'm just reassuring that I won't be losing my best vocalist. So, you mean that this Nanoha is a very special person to Fate-san?"_

"_Hmm…Yup! Next to Alicia, I guess"_

"_Eh! That's how important she is?!"_

"_YuP!"_

"_Tsk. I must really do-"_

"_Do what? YUU-NO-KUN"_

"_Ahaha! Nothing! Nothing! Oh!Lookmybillforcallingyouistoo highformyallowancegottago! Bye!"_

"…_.."_

"_Now…. That's just Fuck….."_

Hayate sat quietly on her bed as she processes her conversation with the blonde guy. Her cobalt blue eyes opened widely, "OH! The band will be introduced within two years….. Two years?... two years!" she excitedly said as she gazed outside of the window.

Hayate's brows furrowed, "Nngghh! Darn that Yuuno. Disturbing my peaceful night. I forgive him though for giving me a juicy detail about Fate-chan…..Nyahahaha~~~"

Hayate's thoughts were disturbed as she looked at the arm wrapping around her waist. She gently and quietly removed the arm and laid it on the bed, "she sure is clingy for someone who hates me" the brunette murmured while looking at the sleeping face of her fiancée.

After satisfying herself from the image of a very cute and dreaming Carim, Hayate quietly stood up from the bed, however, even before her feet touches the carpeted floor she felt something tugging her shirt from behind, "and where do YOU think YOU'RE going?" Hayate heard a very familiar voice spoke.

She was planning some excuses to tell Carim for the blonde to let her go, but her plans were abolished when she saw the look on Carim's face, Worry and Fear.

The short-haired brunette quickly returned on the bed and gently ruffled some blonde hair, "hmm….nowhere. I was just stretching my arms, besides….. How could I go anywhere… I can't even move my legs…" Hayate stated, her voice getting lower and lower.

Carim felt the depressed expression of Hayate, "Hayate….please don't be sad. Fate-chan's doctor is doing everything he could to cure you. And besides, I'll always be here to push your wheelchair or even carry you around" the blonde paused and turned Hayate's face so that they are facing each other with only an inch apart.

Hayate flinched from the sudden action of the timid and shy Carim, "Ca-Carim? Ahhno…. Ehhto-" Hayate hardly blurted out. Carim was fighting the urge to tightly embrace a very cute and blushing Hayate. She just silenced Hayate's blurtations with a quick kiss on the lips. When the kiss was ended, "Hayate Yagami, I don't care if you're crippled or blinded. I just wanted to love you and you to love me, got that?" Carim stated as if she's angry. Hayate chuckled and returned the quick kiss, "I'll always be yours, my love" the brunette lovingly spoken.

Hayate chuckled even more when she saw that Carim looked like a tomato, "Hayate, you meanie" the blonde stated shyly. Hayate quickly embraced the blonde, her left arm caressing the blonde's back while the right is gently cupping the head of Carim. Carim looked at Hayate, "Can we go to sleep now?" the blonde asked while yawning. Hayate smiled warmly and nodded.

Hayate thanked Yuuno Scrya in her mind for being the cause of seeing a blushing Carim and receiving a kiss from her princess, "Damn you, Yuuno. I am so blessed you called! Hahaha" she laughed in her thoughts.

**Carim's POV**

Comfortably laying on the bed, I hugged the nearest body pillow I could reach but unexpectedly, the body pillow I got was warm….so warm and shivering…?

"Hayate!" my eyes opened as I looked at my body pillow who is perspiring so much. I moved my body in a sitting position and tried to wake up the feverish brunette, "Hayate? Hayate? Wake-up, hey…." I whispered to her to wake her with ease. When her body stirred she slowly opened her eyes, "Carim?... I feel…..so….." she groggily said.

I laid a finger on her lips to quiet her down, "hush…." I said and moved forward. I laid my forehead onto hers, "you're fever is so high….what happened?" I ask her worriedly. She just gave me a sad smile, "last night…." She started, I looked at her confused, "what happened last night?" I asked as I wiped her trickling sweats.

"last night….in my dreams….. I…..saw….Rein-chan…..she's asking me…to come with….her" Hayate slowly said and closed her eyes. I cupped Hayate's cheek with my hand and she calmly laid her head on it, "Hayate, don't talk like that….. I won't let you come with….Rein-chan…" I whispered and kissed Hayate's burning forehead.

When I moved back from the kiss I saw that Hayate was looking at me happily and somehow….sadly too. "Thank you, Carim….thank…you…" Hayate whispered and then collapsed on my arms. "Hayate….!" With that said I quickly but gently brought down her body on the bed and called for Shamal.

We called for an ambulance and brought Hayate to the nearest private hospital. We had also contacted Leorio-sensei, the doctor that Fate-chan had recommended, and asked him to check on my brunette fiancée.

Not even an hour had passed and Leorio-sensei arrived at the hospital, "where is she?" he stoically asked but his face contained fear. I stood from my sit, "she's in there," I pointed to the intensive care unit (ICU). Leorio-sensei nodded and quickly walked towards the room, "help her….please" I begged to Leorio-sensei.

The tall doctor stop on his feet and turned around making his white coat sway with the wind, "don't worry, our knight is a very strong cavalier" he replied and smiled. I gave him a look that said, 'how did you?' but he just winked at me and turned around once again facing the way towards Hayate's room. I stared at the white coat of the doctor, "I just hope her disease…won't be that severe or crucial. Please….pray for her…" the sensei said and began walking away.

I looked at shamal who was talking with someone on her phone, "yes, please inform them too. Let's pray for her wellness. Yes….sorry for the disturbance, bye" I heard her said and closed her flip-top phone. I sat beside Shamal, "who was that?" I ask her while I'm trying not to panic about my fiancee's condition. She bowed her head a little and stared at her hand, which is on her thighs, "that was the current headmaster of the Yagami Family….he said that you need to stay here…. Carim-chan" Shamal paused and looked at me desperately, "Please. Whatever happens don't leave Hayate-chan's side. Having Rein-chan gone really made a huge impact on her. You are now the MOST important one for her, so please…. I don't want to see Hayate-chan slowly loosing herself again…" Shamal cried and tears streamed down her face continuously.

I tightly embraced the older woman and rubbed her back slowly, "of course I will never leave her or her side. Besides, Hayate have lots of friends now and I know that once Fate-san and the others had heard of Hayate's condition they would instantly fly from Europe towards here in Japan…" I paused and shut my eyes close to stop the forming tears to flow from my eyes, "there are so many people caring for her now. That is why she can' leave us"

**Normal POV**

Three hours had passed by and the doors to Hayate's room opened revealing Leorio-sensei. Carim instantly stood up and walked to the doctor, "how is she? Will she be fine? What happened to her?" the blonde worriedly asked. Leorio-sensei taps her shoulders to calm her down a bit, "she's alright….for now" the doctor said with a bit of joy. Carim stared at Leorio's eyes, "what do you mean? For now?" she asked afraid.

Leorio sat beside Shamal where Carim followed and sat with them, "alright, I'll be straight-forward to the two of you" he paused and stared blankly at the floor, "we all know that Hayate's crippled legs were due to a virus in her legs. Now, these viruses are trying to climb up to her head. Luckily, it had not reached her brain…yet…" "Brain? Virus? What happens when it reaches her brain?!" Carim asked in panic in which Shamal tried to calm down.

"Thank you, Shamal. Now, back to my topic, if these viruses would reach her brain, it could cause only two effects…." The doctor now looks at the two women beside him, "it's either she gets comatose a.k.a. brain dead or she'll get killed by the virus" he sadly informed.

Shamal's and Carim's faces were filled with fear, "No…..that can't be….." Carim said to herself but was heard by the others. She slowly sways her head from left to right as if trying not to accept what the doctor had said. Shamal, who was hiding her breakdowns, looked at Leorio-sensei, "is there anything we could do to save her?" she asked as if it's the last straw of her life.

Leorio-sensei raised his index finger, "yes, there is one solution left. I need to operate on her body and remove those viruses. However the success rate of the operation is very low…" the doctor ended. This time Carim spoke, "how low?" she sternly asked. Leorio closed his eyes, tried to estimate, "40%, only 40% and the rest would be miracles" he replied, and stood from his chair, "I better get going. I still need to analyze and prepare for the operation. I would want to at least increase the success rate" with that said, he left the two dejected-looking blondes.

A/N: And that's chapter 14! Wew. This chapter means a lot….it's effect will cause to spice some things up in the story. So please continue to read. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Fallen**

**CleideJam**

**Chapter 15: Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: I, CeeJay, don't own any of the characters of items below or in any chapters of this fanfic.**

**Third POV**

_**Silence.**_

_**Darkness.**_

_**Cold.**_

Darkness still conquers the entire surroundings. Silence is only broken by the passing vehicles and nothing more. Not even a single person, including the paperboy has awoken yet. The environment gives off an eerie feeling; a blow of the cold wind brings shivers to your entire body. Looking up, black crows linger on the electric wires and silently focusing to grab their preys.

Silence...

Dead and cold silence...

The city of Uminari is still having its deep slumber.

In the deeper part of the asleep city lies the mysterious mansion. According to the common residents of the city, the mysterious old-fashioned mansion was not owned by anyone. It wasn't abandoned either. The mansion was built but was never lived in. Mailman, vendors, joggers in the morning and even the quiet but friendly newspaper boy, all these people had never seen the lights inside of the mansion to be on. Lights may not be seen but voices and everyone or anyone that passes by the front of the mansion hears noises.

It was a simple but still an unanswered question, "Is there any living entity inside the mansion?"

Simple, right? But why is it that even a single person could not give an answer? Because of fear... These people are all scared of the mansion. They all believed that it was a house given or even donated to the lost spirits.

Really now...that is just some kind of shit.

In the outskirt of the still sleeping city, an unknown figure is seen. The unknown figure swiftly walks through the foggy road. Comprehending the entire image of the figure, a long blue cloak protects the entire body of the figure from the freezing cold air. A black leathered messenger's bag with a hand-embroidered design of the word 'HUNTER' is placed on its front as a design hangs on the right shoulder of the figure. Gazing upon the upper part, only a few strands of blonde hair was able to escape the protection of the hoody of the blue cloak. Only the chin, pinkish thin lips and nose is seen on the figure's creamy skinned face.

The firm and slow footsteps of the figure continues its journey inside the slumbering city. Walking on the sidewalks, the figure never mind the hidden entities of the city. Entities that were once considered as moral but now threw away by the previous leaders due to their lack of morality.

They believe that when a soul is taken, it must be replaced by another soul. When a citizen is killed, another one must follow.

Anyways, finally the figure's journey went to a halt. Raising its head, dark green eyes carefully scans the abandoned mansion in front of him/her. And a grimace made its way to the figure's calm face. Still gazing at the old-fashioned eerie and dark mansion the figure noted to itself a...spring-cleaning? _"*sigh* No wonder why all the people I have asked doesn't know this place. No one dared to even know it. They might have thought it was haunted or something" _the figure thought to itself. A gloved right hand reaches to open the gates of the mansion creating an irritating creaking sound due to the rustiness of the metals. "That lazy old fart never changes" the figure murmurs to no one. After closing and securing the gates the figure turns toward the entrance of the mansion, its blue cloak flapping and waving at every movement and step taken by the figure. Surprised in knowing that the door is unlock the figure, without further ado, enters the scary mansion.

Having entered the mansion, the figure made sure it was locked. Then the figure turned around to scan the area, not even a single light is on, no trace of any owner... no traces of "him". The figure suddenly went silent, its thumb and index finger touches its chin as if in a thinking mode.

No lights...

Tick

No food...

Tick

The door is unlocked...

Tick

And no trace of a person...

Click!

As if a light bulb was lit on the figure's head, the figure walks very fast towards a hidden door at the basement of the mansion. Sweaty gloves reach to open the double door of the basement, "there could only be one reason that that idiot would leave his door unlock..." the figure said to itself along with finally opening the door and the figure's dark green eyes went wide.

Inside the basement room is a guy in a lab coat. The said guy looks so gloomy; so many books of different thickness, beakers and flasks containing different colored liquids and documents that are scattered on the floor surround him. The figure moves toward the guys in the lab coat helping him to stand up, "Leorio... what happened? I knew you were down here and busy with another research for that is the only reason that you could leave the door unlock...but I never thought it could be this worse" the figure spoke kneeling beside Leorio, the doctor of Hayate. The doctor slowly looks at the new comer in the mansion. Once knowing the person beside him, his tired and exhausted eyes somehow glowed with hope. He brought down the hood of the figure finally revealing the facial features. Leorio gently cups the cheek of the figure, he slowly traces the shoulder length blonde hair of the figure and he noticed that the dark green eyes of the figure have never lost its beauty and strength.

Leorio slowly moves his body in a sitting position beside the blonde, "Kurapika... Thank God you arrived. I no longer knew what to do. Yagami-san's disease is something new in our field. I think there is nothing I can do unless I am a magician! I am such a failure up until now..." Leorio admitted and dejectedly look down at the floor of the basement. Kurapika, in the other hand gazes at Leorio, "If it is magic that you need, then it is magic that we'll do! Don't think like that Leorio. Remember what Fate-sama had told you..." Kurapika said trying to cheer up his pessimistic friend. Leorio suddenly turned his head toward Kurapika and gave the blonde a warm look, "Fate-sama... You're right. I will perform magic and create a miracle... but..." The doctor trailed off remembering the missing piece in knowing the cure to Hayate's disease. This time Kurapika looked at him and asks,"But?" Leorio clenches his fist and gazes at it, "there is not much time left. Even if you help me we won't make it in time for Yagami-san's operation tomorrow evening" Leorio replied and gave the blonde a gloomy look as if it is the end of the world.

The room became silent. No one dared to speak. Both thinking of another solution. Only the droplets of the liquids are heard. Then Kurapika grabs the shoulders of the doctor, "Leorio...There is one solution that I know that will help us to complete this before the operation" Kurapika suggested gaining a hopeful look from the doctor. "And that would be?" Leorio asks confused at what the blonde could be thinking. Kurapika moves away from the doctor and looked at him with a serious look, "We will ask the help of your first apprentice..." Kurapika confessed. Leorio suddenly gave a look of horrified, "Are you crazy?! Do you think we could do that?! My apprentice is out of the country right now and waiting for her would only cost most of our time." the doctor said but was interrupted by the blonde guy, "Leorio, I'm a hunter remember? Of course I knew about that and I just got the right thing to do" Kurapika said proudly standing up to move towards the door. Leorio stood up as well but still confused at what is his friend planning to do, " Kurapika, what are you planning? You know that she is busy over there, you can't disturb her and how the hell would you get her here in this instant?! That is just impossible!" Leorio shouted while waving his hand unable to control his temper. This time the blonde male didn't answer him, instead Kurapika reach out for his messenger bag and got a pack of something, which he instantly threw, at Leorio. The doctor stumbled before finally catching the pack of... Cigarettes? He just gave Kurapika a surprised look. Kurapika turned around and reach for the two doorknobs of the double door. But before he opens it, he gazes at Leorio over his shoulder and said, "Take that, I know you were controlling yourself to stop for it might affect your work. But I know that is your energizer. Oh, and Leorio, I am a Hunter. WE are a Hunter, Leorio. Don't forget, we were not called Hunters for nothing. And for hunters..." Kurapika trailed off as is waiting for the doctor to finish it off. With that Kurapika opened the double door, "Impossible is not an option" he heard the doctor said and with that he left the basement and went out of the mansion. "Thanks, Kurapika" the doctor whispered and instantly wiped away the tears that are forming in his eyes. Blinded by the things that conquered his personality. Corrupted by the thought of what others would think. Leorio had tried to be another person and now he is reminded for the second time to be the person he had wanted and become to be.

"I am an Idiot".

Outside of the mansion Kurapika, wearing his blue cloak with his hood covering his head, had his eyes closed as if concentrating onto something. After a minute or so, he slowly opened his eyes, but not revealing the dark green pupils that he had earlier. This time, bloody-red eyes are revealed and Kurapika with a blink of an eye disappeared. Leaving only traces of leaves that flew in the wind. Following this is the awakening of the city of Uminari for another peaceful day.

_**While in the Uminari Medical Centre, Rm. 501**_

The sun had finally began to shine. Its rays are happily giving light to the world. Everyone feels an unknown feeling of being energized whenever they felt the sun on their skin. Along with this is the happy chirping of the birds, some are in their nests looking after their baby chicks and some are just flying in the vast blue sky as if freedom is finally in their hands. And this signals the start of a new day for the people of the city.

Among the birds that had freely flown the vast sky, a certain Maya had made its way in landing on one of the windows sills of the rooms in Uminari Medical Centre. The Maya bird just stayed there staring at nothing or turning its head at anything. Until a sight seems to have caught the interest of the lone bird. The bird looks at the inside of the window, from the outside she could see an innocent girl taking its nap peacefully and beside her is a girl reading a book quietly. Unknown to this bird, the innocent girl that it had thought to be taking a nap is actually having a very deep slumber.

Room 501, a simple private room. Upon entering the room, many life apparatuses will greet you. Just like an oxygen tank with its oxygen mask attached on the face of the sleeping patient and IV fluids travelling down on a tube and entering the patient's body through her veins. A continuous beeping sound is heard from a machine that symbolizes the heartbeats of the innocent girl. On a table is where a flower vase is place and a bouquet of blue roses are kept in it and a basket full of fruits is standing next to the vase. Across the table is a single person's chair where a certain shorthaired blonde is currently reading a book entitled 'The Flame Knight: Leader of the Wolkenritter'. Finally, beside this chair is the hospital bed. On top of the bed is where the patient obviously lies. An innocent chocolate haired girl is peacefully sleeping, not knowing when she will wake up. Protecting her body from the cold temperature of the room is a white blanket with the seal of the hospital on its middle.

And the room is kept in silence.

Until a creaking sound of the door breaks this silence. Shamal, the blonde sitting beside the bed, stood up to greet the visitor of the patient, "good morning, Carim-chan. You seem to be very early today, have you eaten something for breakfast?" the blonde guardian asks. The young girl in question slowly nodded her head making her blonde hair bounce. Knowing this, Shamal didn't question further the young girl. Carim walks toward the table and removes the old bouquet of blue roses from the vase. After having thrown the withering roses into the biodegradable trashcan, she picked up the vase and changes its water. On her way back to the table she stop on her tracks to quickly look at the slumbering Hayate, "She haven't made any movement since she was brought here yesterday" the voice of Shamal spoke noticing that Carim is looking at Hayate. Carim flinched from the sudden noise brought by Shamal that leads her to be out of words so she just simply nodded her head. With that, she walks back to the table and carefully put the blue roses she brought. She then settles down herself on the bed near the feet of her fiancée. "When will her operation be?" Carim asks the blonde guardian who in return closes her book after having bookmarked it and look at Carim. Shamal laid her book on her lap, "Leorio-sensei said that it might take place tonight but the limit would be tomorrow evening. Hopefully by then she would be completely cured" Shamal's voice replied with a little bit of hope. Carim slowly nods her head and her white hands began to gently rub the legs of the sleeping Hayate, "Have you told Signum-san and the others?" Carim asked to break a little bit of the silence. Shamal shook her head at the question, "No, I didn't. It would only distract them in their training" she explained ashamed of her decision. Carim noticed the doubt in the older woman's voice so she spoke to assure Shamal, "I understand. Let us just hope that things will go according to plan" with that said the room is conquered by silence once again.

Silence conquers the room once again. The Maya bird that had been watching the inside of the room had decided to fly away from the hospital and towards her flock.

Shamal began reading her book once again while Carim just stares on the figure before her. Peaceful as it is, when a knock came from the door, "Come in" Shamal said. The door slowly opened revealing a tall man in a black office suit, "Leorio-sensei, is there anything you need?" Carim quickly asked once she had recognized the figure on the door. Leorio walks near them stopping once he is beside the bed. "She still hasn't made any movement yet?" the doctor asked. The two blonde nodded their head both looking at the comatose little girl.

What the heck! She is not a little girl anymore. She is a fourteen years old perverted and bossy raccoon looking girl.

Leorio coughs to gain the attention of the two guardians, "Right. I just went here to tell you ladies that the operation would take place tomorrow evening here in Uminari Medical Centre at around Seven o'clock. And with the help of my good friend and my first apprentice, hopefully the operation would be a success" the doctor said and with that he bids his farewell and went back to his mansion.

When the door is shut closed, the two blondes looked at one another as if processing the quick explanation said by the doctor. Half a minute had passed when,

"Tomorrow?" Shamal asked not really believing what she is saying.

Carim nodded; "At 7pm here?" the younger blonde is the one who questioned this time.

"Yeah... And it's not just Leorio-sensei but his friend and first apprentice too... oh... Hayate-chan is so blessed..." Shamal said and began praying to the Gods who helped her relative. Carim could not utter a word but simply let tears to freely flow from her eyes, "you are such a lucky girl, Hayate..." Carim told the sleeping girl.

Then something just clicked!

Who are the other two that will help Leorio-sensei?

"Ahhno...Shamal-san... do you have any idea who are the other two that will be helping in the operation?" Carim asked looking at the older blonde. Shamal looked at the younger blonde and smiled, "The friend of the doctor is a good friend of Fate-chan...While the apprentice is... let's just say that she is someone that we held dear in our hearts" Shamal explained. Carim looked at her although quite confuse just smiled at her and didn't question any further for Hayate's health is what she cares for the most. The younger blonde looked at her wristwatch, "I better go now, Shamal-san. I'll visit again right after class" Carim said. "I see. Take care, Carim-chan" Shamal replied and with that Carim went to her school feeling a bit of hope.

_**Somewhere in Europe...**_

A guy with wearing a yellow furry jacket is currently lost in his own city, "Romario!? Romario?! Where are you guys?... I'm lost again..." the guy with glossy caramel colored hair shouted. He reaches an intersection when he saw a flash of blue passing through him. This made him jump back but unluckily he was not able to land properly causing him to fall on his butt, "Grr... what in the world was that!?... "He asks to himself and tears began to flow from his eyes.

The flashing image of blue jumps over a roof of a certain building and kept on running towards an unknown target, "Heh! So that's the boss of the Cavallone Family. Anyways, I better hurry and get her back in Japan. If we want to succeed on that operation, we need the intelligence and eyes of the Famous doctor's first apprentice..." Kurapika smirks to himself and quickly moves his feet according to the blow of the wind.

"So this is her location," stopping in front of a five-storey building, Kurapika enters through the automatic glass doors. Once inside of the building he removed his cloak to feel the cool air of the air-conditions inside the building. He closes his eyes for a moment and opening them reveals a pair of dark green eyes, "Where's the information table?... oh there you are" his gaze landed upon a marbled table where a girl with long orange hair stood. Kurapika walks toward the table and stops in front of it, "Excuse me, I'm here to meet the daughter of the owner of this company" he told the girl whose name is Inoue according to her name plate. The girl looked at him sadly, "I am so sorry, sir. Only those with appointments can talk to our young master. If you want I can-"the girl was interrupted when Kurapika laid down his Hunter Identification card on the top of the marbled table. Inoue gazes at Kurapika who in return gave him one of his famous 'Killer Smiles'. The girl took the card and swipe it on and sooner an approving sound of 'Ting!' was heard, "alright sir. Please wait here in the lobby and I will just call out for our Young Master. With that, the girl picked up her phone and began contacting her boss while Kurapika comfortably sat down on one of the single couches in the lobby.

Not even a minute or so had passed by, a fourteen-year-old girl is standing in front of Kurapika, "you called for me?" a gentle and familiar voice asked getting the attention of the blonde guy. Raising his head Kurapika saw his very target, the first apprentice of Leorio Paladiknight. Kurapika stood up and slowly knelt down in front of the figure before him. With his head down and his right palm above his left chest, "It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Young master and apprentice of Leorio. I have come here to ask you for a little help in a very critical operation. Please help us…." Kurapika paused and slowly stood up facing the figure before him, "We need to get in Japan as quickly as possible, Fate-sama" with that Kurapika smiled at the blonde girl.

Fate Testarossa is the first apprentice of Leorio Paladiknight.

**A/N: Sooooo…..? How did you guys like this chapter? Told you guys Hayate's disease plays a very big role! Now the first apprentice is secretly coming back to Japan! Wait and read the next chapter…things will be revealed? Precia is on the move? Is Hayate going to be cured? Will Nanoha meet Fate or not?...**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Fallen**

**CleideJam**

**Chapter 16: The Day before the Night**

After having heard of the sudden request of Kurapika, Fate Testarossa wasn't convinced enough, "Tell me, Kurapika, what is this operation all about? And who in particular are we operating on?" Fate asked seriously like a detective interrogating her suspects. The fourteen years old blonde stood still in front of the blonde hunter, "This operation we'll be conducting is a matter of life or death, Fate-sama. It is the life of the Yagami heiress, Hayate Yagami, that is in the line," Kurapika calmly said and stared at the unmoving young master. With a snap of her finger Fate ordered one of her butlers to prepare her things, "You will really accept this request, Fate-sama?" Kurapika asked amazed of how quick the blonde girl process things in her mind and how calm she could be in a situation like this. Fate got her suitcase from her butler and bid her farewell. She then turned around to face Kurapika, "Of course I would! But truth be told I am actually angered why not anyone bothered to inform us about this. But I guess it is better if only I could know, for sure those four would get fired up and God knows what they could do.." Fate confessed and paused when a sudden picture of Signum and Vita popped in her mind. The two were surrounded by dead and limp people with Signum holding her ancient sword, Levantine, and Vita with her iron hammer, Graf Eisen. A shiver ran through her spine as she tried to erase the images of her two band mates, "Ahaha. Hopefully I would have the enough strength to restraint those two girls" Kurapika said as he tried to stiff another laughter. He gained a punch on his right shoulder and saw the culprit, "Mou~ No mind reading on me!" Fate said and motioned her hand for them to finally go. They got out of the building and stop on a hidden alleyway, "Let's go?" Kurapika asked and reached out his hand for Fate to take hold of. Fate gladly took his hand and somehow a blush made its way on her cheeks when an image of a certain twin-tailed brunette appeared on her mind, "please tell me you didn't read my mind just now?" Fate scaredly asked. "I would rather not want to but your imagination and desire to really see her is just overpowering. Maybe this trip is not just about curing Yagami-sama. Maybe it is also the will of your destiny to see this brunette, Fate-sama" Kurapika said and gained a full-blown blush from the young master. As quickly as the happiness came did the sadness arrived as well, "destiny's will? Anyways, we should really hurry now if we want to cure Hayate and not be found out by my mother" Fate said and with that Kurapika picked her up bridal style and with a flash of white they were gone on the alleyway.

_**Midori-ya Cafe, 7:30 a.m.**_

Sweet fragrances of cinnamon, chocolate and vanilla spread throughout the relaxing cafe. A girl with braided black hair greeted the oncoming customers and a guy with same colored short hair serves the customers with his cute smile and elegant gestures. In the kitchen of the cafe, a woman with long brown hair prepares the sweets they will be selling. Through this peaceful morning a loud stomping of feet rushed towards the cafe, "Nanoha dear, please don't rush. You might hurt yourself" Momoko the woman in the kitchen warned her daughter. Nanoha picked a box full of sweets that she prepared earlier, "Sorry mother. Before I go to school I'll be visiting Hayate-chan and give them this delicious treats as a get well soon gift," the brunette said. Momoko faced her daughter with a frown, "Nanoha... I know you are worried about Hayate-chan but if you go now you would be late for school. I'll let Miyuki dropped it for you right now while you go and head for school already" the brunette matriarch suggested. With a dejected sigh, the youngest brunette agreed and went to her school, leaving the sweets on her sister's hands.

_**Uminari Academy Middle School Division**_

Nanoha happily greeted every familiar student that she sees on her way to her classroom. She smiles sweetly at every one, the girls find her smile cheerful and friendly while the boys find it hard to resist. "Ohayoo~!Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan" the charming brunette greeted and smiled oh so sweetly making the boys drool and daydream. Unlike Nanoha, her two best friends were not blunt or blind to see the boys' reactions; God knows what kind of things they are thinking right now, "yeah yeah. Ohayoo Nanoha. Let's go in now, Griffith-sensei might get angry when we arrived late" Arisa said while Suzuka smiled and greeted Nanoha as well.

Once they were all inside, students began chatting talking about the latest gossips. The three girls began chatting as well after having settled down their materials. Arisa was the first to speak, "How's Hayate doing? I wish I could really go see her in the hospital..." the blonde admitted. "But we can't Arisa-chan. Our recital is soon. We need to practice more" Suzuka explained feeling down not being able to be there beside her friend. Nanoha sways her head, "Don't worry, the recital is really important for the two of you. I know Hayate-chan would understand it. But...she hasn't made any movement yet since she was brought to the hospital" Nanoha explained and made a gloomy atmosphere around them. They all turned their heads to look at an empty chair beside another empty chair, "Carim's not yet here? It's almost time for homeroom" Arisa asked noticing the absence of her favorite teasing material. "Maybe she's still in the hospital? Among the people who love Hayate-chan, Carim would be the most hurt right now" their purple-haired friend said and looked at Arisa with a tint of sadness in her eyes. She remembered it all, the feeling of pain and worthlessness. However all things running in her mind were wiped out when Arisa's voice rang into her ears, "OoooIiii~ Carim. Good morning! How's your husband doin'?!" Arisa asked making Carim blushed when she heard husband, "S-She isn't my husband..." Carim said and looked away from the three girls to hide her red cheeks. "Yah right, Mrs. Yagami" Arisa teased once again and this time laughed loudly. Carim looked like a very ripe tomato, "Stop teasing her Arisa-chan..." Nanoha mediated between the two blondes "Spoiler Nanoha, Boo~" Arisa huffed and puffed her cheeks. The brunette didn't bother looking at her friend anymore. She looked at Carim and with all politeness greeted her. However, even before they could continue their chatting Griffith had already arrived and with that, classes began.

_**House of Leorio-sensei,**_

Leorio was busy preparing some breakfast for him and his visitors when a knock came from his door. The tall man quickly reach for the door and opened it with a smile, "Welcome, Kurapika" he greeted the blonde guy then turned his view towards the shorter blonde, "And to you too, Fate-sama" he ended and opened the door widely to let the two blonde's to come in. Fate and Kurapika smiled at him once they had came in the house, "Good morning, Sensei~" Fate greeted and sat on the soft sofa of the living room. Fate was already used to calling Leorio a Sensei due to the past where the doctor had taken her as his very first student. At first Leorio thought that Fate wouldn't last that long. However, he was proven wrong, "you could never judge a book by its cover" Leorio thought as he saw how Fate quickly learned everything that he had taught her. "She truly is a child prodigy, I'm honored to have been one of her teachers," the guy thought to himself.

Kurapika was surprised to see that the house was totally cleaned! As in totally! Not even a speck of dirt could be seen, "Whoa. So you only clean your mansion when Fate-sama is coming?" the blonde guy sarcastically asked his friend. Leorio embarrassingly scratched the back of his head, "Ahaha…well, I've been very busy and it would be a shame to let the heiress of the Testarossa family to stay in a very dirty place, sorry, Fate-sama" he apologized and gave Fate a weak smile. Fate shook her head, "Nah~ I don't really mind. Besides, I'm a healthy kid, no dirt or dust could harm me" she announced. Leorio was about to counter when he was interrupted, _"Grrrrr"_ groaning of a stomach. The room was first filled when silenced but it was quickly replaced by laughter, "guess the quick trip consumed some energy of you two" Leorio said. "Ahaha. That was embarrassing," Fate said with a blush on her face. "Just the right time, I've cooked us some good meal. You guys prepare for the day and I'll prepare our breakfast," Leorio ordered which the two blonde's quickly obliged.

Fate was given her own room, although small the blonde didn't mind at all. She had quickly took a bath and changed her clothes. After that she let herself fall over the soft bed and stared at the ceiling, "I'm in Japan again. But Hayate… I hope she'll be fine…." The blonde heiress said in a low voice but was interrupted by the figure standing near her door, "That would be answerable, Fate-sama" the voice said. Fate quickly jerked up from her bed and looked at the one who had spoken, "What do you mean, Sensei?" Fate asked once she had recognized the figure. Leorio leaned his back on the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's true that Yagami-sama is in a very critical condition right now but there is still a ninety-percent chance that she'll recover. All we need to do is do everything with a hundred-percent accuracy. So, are you in, Fate-sama?" he dared his first student and first apprentice. He looked at the facial expression of his student who had a much-unknown expression onto it.

During the period where Leorio was teaching Fate Testarossa, he had learnt something that an average person's eye cannot see. Fate is not an ordinary girl. She was not something that you could easily comprehend. She was an extreme child prodigy for God's sake! He had proven that Fate was something; something however, he had also seen a certain kid inside her. Fate does not really care if she is praised or not, she does not really care if she is that intelligent, athletic, strong or beautiful. Fate didn't want anything that she had acquired. If Leorio would sum it up the young blonde girl is just looking for some love, kindness and warmth that those had forgotten to give her. Fame is nothing for the blonde. That's the kind of person that Leorio had seen inside of Fate Testarossa.

"Leorio-sensei," Fate called out to him. He looked at her with a knowing smile; he had already known Fate's answer even if the blonde wasn't asked, "so?" he asked her again. This time Fate had stood up and looked at him with those flaring burgundy eyes, "Count me in, Sensei" the blonde proclaimed. With that cleared, the two went downstairs to have some breakfast. They were surprised to see a whole mocha cake with vanilla icing on the table, "wow~ did you bake that too, sensei?" Fate had innocently asked but the doctor shook his head, "no. I don't know anything about baking," he admitted. The two looked at each other for a while and thinking who could have baked it then as if a light bulb was turned on, "oh…" they both mouthed. And as if on cue, Kurapika entered the dining room, "Hope you guys like the cake. It's a way to somehow warm things up for tonight's battle is a big one" he had said. "You bake?" Leorio asked and somehow trying to prevent laughter from coming out of his mouth. Kurapika eyed him, "oh, I just learned it sometime when I went to California" he said. "Whatever, let's just eat before it all gets cold" Leorio said and with that they began digging the meal in front of them.

_**Lunch Time, Uminari Academy,**_

Today, the quartet had decided to eat their meals on the rooftop. Arisa sat beside Suzuka due to the reason that the blonde had felt that something is making her best friend uneasy. While Nanoha and Carim sat together just across their two other friends. Nanoha and Carim had noticed that Arisa and Suzuka were having a silent conversation so they've decided not to be in it. Nanoha had faced Carim, "Ne, Carim-chan?" she had called out. Carim looked at her with her chopsticks still in her mouth, " hmm?" Nanoha scratches her cheek and said, "You seemed happy today. Did something good happen to Hayate-chan?". Carim took out the chopsticks from her mouth and laid it on her lunch box, "I'm that obvious huh? Well, you see, tonight is the night that Leorio-sensei, together with his first apprentice and friend, will be operating on Hayate" Carim admitted. Nanoha and even the other two who were having a silent conversation beamed at the good news brought by the long-haired blonde, "WOW! That's good! Hayate-chan didn't have just one but three professionals looking after her" Nanoha cheerily said. Carim nodded her head contentedly and they continued chomping on their meals. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by a certain brunette's question, "Ne, Carim-chan. Who were the other two that will be assisting Leorio-sensei?" all heads turned towards Carim, "Well, according to Shamal-san the other two were the doctor's closest friend and the doctor's apprentice" Carim said. The other three nodded their heads acknowledging Carim's answer. Questions from the brunette would have been said but the bell had rang at that moment.

_**Uminari Hospital,**_

It was time for Hayate's operation; Leorio had ordered the nurses to bring her into the operating room and asked them not to let anyone in. Fate who was currently nervous because operating on her friend is not included in her dreams, "Calm down, you'd be able to do it. Just remember what I have taught you" Leorio taps the blonde's shoulder to ease his student. Fate looked at him, "I know I can do it but will it be successful? Just one mistake could ruin everything," she admitted to the doctor. He doctor smiled at her, "that is the reason why I had asked for your assistance, Fate. You are the very person needed to fulfill this job, so. Let's begin?" he asked and Fate nodded her head obediently.

Many life apparatuses were attached to Hayate's body, and somehow before the operation began she had opened her eyes only to see a familiar pair of burgundy, "Fate…chan?" she whispered. Something grabs her hand tightly, "I won't fail you, Hayate" were the last words that she had heard when darkness had conquered her senses again.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Fallen**

**By: CleideJam**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned in the story. Just using them for some sort of entertainment._

**Chapter 17: **

"**The White Box"**

**3rd POV**

She slowly opens her eyes as if she has been reborn. Steadying her sight, she sees a plain white wall above her. Still confused with where she is, she focuses her hearing and listens to her surroundings.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Ahh... the hospital..." she thought to herself. Her blue irises roam around her room and she quickly notices the vase full of blue roses, "Carim..." she says out loud and smiles at the thought of her fiancée. She shifts on her bed and tries to sit only to fail. This sudden movement brought pain into her still fragile body causing the quick and rapid beating of her heart, "Uh. Oh..." she mouthed.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

_**Beep !Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

The machine that shows the condition of her heart produces an irritating beeping sound that follows the fast rhythm of her heart's rapid beating. She knew what will happen next and so she waits for the door to shut open. "1, 2, 3..." she counts them in her mind.

"Holy-!" the door quickly shuts open revealing a tall guy wearing lab gown. Behind him are a woman whom she knew very well and another person with blonde hair. But she couldn't see the face. "Leorio-sensei, Shamal... Hello? Ahehe" she greets them shyly then scratches her blushing cheek. The two adults sigh knowing that the patient is now awake while the unfamiliar blonde smiles. "Thank God you are finally awake, Yagami-san." Leorio said and walks toward her. "Ara... How long has I been knocked out?" she asks innocently while speaking in her oh-so innocent Kansan accent. "Hmm... A full week I think. You have been sleeping for so long, princess. And hopefully that would be the last time that you'll be" Leorio replies while using his stethoscope on her body. Shamal walks beside her bed and lays her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Still processing what the doctor had said, Kurapika, the unfamiliar blonde, walks out of the room, "I'll call the other doctor..." he said, to which Leorio nodded. Hearing this, Hayate got even more confused with what's happening or more of what has happened to her body. "Sensei?" she calls out then turns her head to where the doctor stood. Writing some information in his clipboard, "Hmm? What is it?" Leorio responds without removing his gaze on the clipboard. Hayate stares at the doctor's face, "What happened? What do you mean by "last time"? And what did the blonde guy meant about calling the other doctor?" Hayate asks with confused voice and confused face. Hayate quickly grasps for some air after releasing her long and spoken in one breathing question. Shamal giggles at the never changing antics of her cousin, "Calm down, Hayate-chan. Leorio-sensei," Shamal calls out to the doctor while squeezing the shoulders of Hayate. The doctor understands why Shamal had called her. He sits down on a foldable steel chair and closes his clipboard, "Alright. This will be kind of long..." he pauses and waits for any interruption from the patient. When he saw that Hayate is ready to listen to his story, he began his story.

"When you were brought here in the hospital I did some tests on your body. After having the results, I figured out that you have some kind of a rare case so I decided to study further. After studying, I finally got the answers to my questions regarding on your condition. But there is one problem, I wouldn't be able to perform the operation with a hundred accuracy and that is why I asked for some help from my... err... special friends." Leorio ended, hoping that the brunette would not question him further.

But luck isn't on his side for Hayate is a very, VERY mischievous teenage girl. Hayate looks at him with a questioning look, "Hmm... and who were those SPECIAL friends, Sensei?" she asks while eyeing the doctor.

Leorio flinches from the question of his patient, which didn't go unnotice from Hayate. "Oh...God. Why do I feel like being interrogated? Kami-sama...please help me..." the doctor thought to himself. He could feel the cold sweats released by his body. Hayate notices the nervous state of the doctor, "Hmmm... Would you look at that. The first time I woke up again and something is already fishy..." the mischievous brunette thought to herself. She is about to say something when the door of her room opens. All eyes gazes at the two blonde entering the room.

Hayate and Shamal shared the same question when they saw the teenage girl entering along with the handsome blonde guy. Both of them are wearing lab gowns.

"What is she doing here?" the Yagami ladies thought to themselves.

"Thank you God. Thank you" Leorio said in his mind. He stands up and walks toward the two newcomers, "The answer to your question is now right here in front of you. Meet my two SPECIAL friends who helped in your operation," Leorio said then points his hand towards Kurapika, "The blonde guy here is one of my best friend, Kurapika, and," he pauses then points his hand toward the way to Fate, "And this blonde girl is my first apprentice and my young master, Fate Testarossa. Guess that answers your question" Leorio said and smiles at the surprised brunette.

The two Yagami inside the room look pale and both could not utter a word. "Looks like they were surprised to see you back here in Japan, Fate-sama" Kurapika said innocently. Fate sighs knowing that Kurapika had read the mind of the two stunned ladies, "Mou. Kurapika, stop reading their minds" the young master said and looks at her two friends. She walks toward them and sits beside Hayate, "hey there, Great Knight of Carim. Long time no see?" Fate greets the brunette while pinching the nose of Hayate.

This action seems to have brought Hayate back in the real world, "Ara! Fate! You! You're one of my doctors?! You bubbling prodigy! Holy cow! No wonder you are famous around the world!" Hayate announces in a very loud voice. Fate is about to reply when she is tackle in a very heavy and tight hug courtesy of Hayate Yagami. "Fate! I missed you, you god damn blonde." Hayate announces while hugging Fate tightly forbidding air to enter the lungs of Fate. Shamal smiles at the reunion of the two while the two older guys smile at the scene in front of them. "I think we better leave them" Leorio said. "You are right. We don't want to ruin the mood now" Kurapika replied happily. And with that, they left the three beautiful ladies in the room.

Still down over the bed and suffocating from Hayate's bear hug, Fate notices the quietness of Shamal. She looks at the older blonde, "Shamal? Are you alright?" Fate asks. Hayate hears the worried voice of Fate, "Fate's right, you've been quiet ever since we saw her. Spit it out Shamal" Hayate said and removed herself from the bear hug. She faces the older blonde with worried face then crosses her arms over her chest. The two younger girls on the bed wait for the older one to speak.

Shamal fidgets on her place, "Well... Since Fate-chan is here..." she pauses. Hayate and Fate stare at the flushed image of Shamal. Shamal quickly grabs Fate's hands, "Fate-chan! Tell me, is Signum back here in Japan as well?" Shamal asks, her face looks red and expecting for a nice answer.

Hayate and Fate look dumbfounded but they both knew how much Shamal loves their pinkette guitarist, although it is unrequited. "Signum's so lucky. She has someone dear to her waiting for her" Fate thought to herself then smiles warmly at the image of a very concerned Shamal. Although she hates to admit it, she has to tell the truth, "Sorry, Shamal. But I was the only one who has returned so please don't let the others know this. And unfortunately I'll be returning to Europe this afternoon" Fate admits. She waits for their reaction but nothing came.

"Oh... I see. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Please tell Signum to take care of herself" Shamal replies and gave Fate a warm smile. Hayate feels sad but she knew of the consequences that might happen when Fate's mother figures out that Fate had returned to Japan without her knowing. "We understand your situation, Fate. But there is this certain brunette who really wanted to see you. I think you should go and see her" Hayate said with a smirk. Fate knows whom Hayate is pointing out and somehow her heart starts to make that loud and thumping sound again. "This is really strange. Just the thought of Nanoha brings my heart in a very very fast pace" Fate thought to herself and smiles at Hayate, "Nah. She will understand. Just promise me you won't be telling anyone" Fate replies. Then they felt the presence of the two older guys, "Oh. You two are back" Fate said and saw a familiar white box that Leorio holds in his hand.

* * *

Omake:

When Leorio opens the door he is greeted by a white box on the floor, "Oh, what is this?" the doctor said and picks up the box. Kurapika sees what Leorio has in his hand, "What's that?" the blonde guy asks looking at the white box. Then they notice a small card attached to the box, "oh... a mystery person left a gift for our patient" Leorio announces in a singsong voice. Kurapika agreed with Leorio, "We better give it to her" with that they walk back into the room.

Fate is the first to notice that the two male have returned, "Oh. You two are back" she said. The two guy grin, "Well, we saw this in front of Yagami-san's door. I think this is for you, however... we don't know who it is from" Leorio said then hands the white box to Hayate. They all look at the white box, "hmm... a card for me?" Hayate said and detaches the card from the box. Shamal picks up the box from the bed, "this box seems familiar" Shamal thought to herself. They all waited for Hayate to read the card,

_"Hi there Hayate-chan! Hope you will get well soon~! Nyahaha!"_

Even though there was no name written on it, the three clearly knew whom it is from and Fate is scared to voice it out. She had promised this person that this person would be the first one to see her when she got back from Europe but she had broken that promise.

Shamal opens the box and a round chocolate cake is placed inside of the box. With wide eyes, "Nanoha..." the blonde young master said it like a whisper. Her porcelain skin getting a tint of pale, and only one thing enters her mind, "I got to go after her!" Fate said and runs outside to look for the bubbly brunette.

* * *

The other four people left inside the room look at the blonde. They all have some things running in their minds.

"Ahh~ puppy love"

"Fate-sama had finally fallen"

"I hope Signum is fine..."

"Go get her, Fate!"

Hayate's room felt awkward and silent from the unusual action of Fate. They all know that Fate is not someone who would rush things and panicked but the Fate they just now is not the usual young master.

Hayate didn't like the growing silence so she thought of something to talk about, "Cake, anyone?" Hayate offers with a nervous smile. "A...ha...ha?" she ended.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Recently something has been bothering my mind. Sorry… And thank you for your time in reading this. Thank you. Please do review or PM me if you have questions. Until the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**"The Fallen"**

**By: CleideJam**

**Chapter 18: We Meet Again**

* * *

She runs very fast as if she is being chased by a horse. She breathes heavily like she is drowning. She is feeling pain, anger, betrayal and a bit of jealousy for an unknown reason.

"What am I doing? I should be happy that Fate-chan has returned... but... her promise..." she trails off when she hears a very familiar voice. The voice that she's been waiting for almost five years to hear again. The voice that has been hunting her in her dreams.

"Nanoha! Please Wait!" the voice calls out to her but she runs away again.

"What's wrong with me? I should understand that she visited Hayate-chan first because she has just woken up..." she tries to scold herself as she unconsciously run away once again. _"but she broke her promise and you feel jealous. Jealous that all your friends know her unlike you who just knows that she is an heir and a child prodigy nothing more nothing less"_ her inner self replies to her and telling her that she is just an average girl.

**Average.**

Yes...average. She is just an average girl who lives an average life with an average family. She is nothing like her friends who all came from an elite and rich family. She is not capable of any natural talents or abilities. She is not that intelligent but not that stupid as well. That is right she is just **plain** average.

**Average.**

"Nanoha!" that voice shouts again taking her away from the deepest core of her mind.

She turns her head to see how far she is from the blonde, "Fate-chan is really fast" she muses to herself when she notices that the blonde is just three feet away from her. She looks in front again looking for any intersection that will help her escape from the blonde.

Escape?

"Why am I running away? I should stop this non-sense" she tells herself and her running feet suddenly stop from its fast pace. She sucks in some needed air to somehow cool her nerves. _"Are you stupid? Don't just stand there! Run away from her! Or else..."_ her inner self scolds to her but pauses.

"Or else what?" she asks her inner self.

_"Admit it Takamachi Nanoha. If you come even an inch closer to her now you will fall even harder"_ her inner self reflects and shows her images of the beautiful and elegant blonde. The piercing and hypnotizing burgundy irises. The long and shiny golden tresses. And the unforgettable and mesmerizing smile of the blonde.

"Why are you showing these now? What are you trying to say?" Nanoha desperately asks her inner self.

Her inner self grins at her question, _"Nanoha... You lo-"_ but even before her inner self can finish, a pair of familiar arms captures her in an embrace thus taking her away from her reverie.

Nanoha blinks her eyes in a confused way because she doesn't know where she is at the moment. Then she feels comfortable, warm and happy. However, she could feel a ragged and fast breathing in front of her.

"Fate-chan..." she said it breathelessly as if any force can destroy everything.

The blonde finally breathes in deeper and tries to compose herself. She then slowly backs away from the embrace they are in. Fate takes in the new image of the brunette in front of her. Fate notices that the once bubbly and jolly little Nanoha has grown up to be a very beautiful lady. The matured body features of the brunette causes the blonde's mouth to go dry. But Fate is not a pervert and she doesn't really care about the tempting curves, the gawking busts and of course the luscious lips. Those features go unnotice by the blonde, her mind is currently captured by the calming, serene, energetic and jolly pools of amethyst eyes.

"Nanoha... I've missed you" Fate admits while slowly cupping the pinkish cheeks of the brunette. She takes hold of Nanoha's dominant hand and slowly brings it up to her lips, "You had certainly turned into a very attractive lady, Nanoha" Fate ends her comment and silences the blushing brunette when she kisses the top of Nanoha's soft hand.

Fate releases the soft hand and stares at the over-flustered brunette and she cannot help the incoming grin on her face, "Ahahaha! You are so easy to tease now, Nanoha" Fate blurts out still trying to stifle her laughter and totally failing to do so.

Nanoha slaps the blonde's right arm gently, "Mou! Fate-chan you meanie. You're teasing me already when we just met again after five years!" the brunette said and lowers her head to hide the streaks of blushes on her face. Fate's eyes suddenly turns dark just for a split second but the brunette totally sees it, "Fate-chan. Are you alright?" the brunette asks with a concerned expression. "I'm sorry..." the blonde suddenly blurts out thus confusing the auburn haired lady. Nanoha tilts her head to the side, "What are you apologizing for?" she asks. Fate looks at her trying to read through the mask of Nanoha, " *sigh* Nanoha... I know I've hurt you. And I know some part of the reason why you ran away from me. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. Will there be anyway for you to forgive me?" the blonde confesses.

"What do I do now, inner me? Should I forgive her? Or just pretend that everything is fine?" Nanoha asks her inner self while looking at the guilty expression on Fate's face. _"You are really dense, my other self. Just enjoy this day with her. Remember she is leaving Japan tonight. And this is the only chance for you to figure out why you felt Jealous earlier"_ her inner self replies and slowly disperses from her mind.

"Right!" Nanoha exclaims rather loudly with a quick nod to herself.

"Nanoha?" the blonde calls trying to get the brunette's attention. "Fate-chan! As a punishment for not fulfilling your promise, you will go and have lunch with me today!" Nanoha proclaims like she is a general of an army of soldiers. "Lunch? As in today?" the brunette nods to confirm the blonde's question. Fate scratches the back of her neck as if she is going to reject her punishment.

_"What do I do now? If I go out in the public, my mother's 'connections' will know that I'm back in Japan. And quickly they will inform it to her. What do I do now?"_ Fate argues in her mind while unknowingly staring at the pouting brunette.

"Will it be ok if it is only a quick lunch?"

"of course! I don't mind. I know you have to fly to Europe tonight"

"That's settled then. A lunch date with Nanoha" the blonde answers giving her brunette friend a very flashy and cute smile.

**Badump! Badump!**

"Whoa. Easy there, heart" the brunette inwardly orders her now quickly beating heart.

"Thank you, Fate-chan!" Nanoha replies and quickly smiles at the blonde. But the brunette did not see the blush that manages to creep onto the blonde's cheeks when Nanoha quickly grabs the blonde's hand and starts to walk back to the hospital. "Let's return to te hospital. I'm sure Hayate-chan is waiting for us" with that they walk towards the hospital with a giddy feeling.

* * *

On their way to the hospital Nanoha is still pulling Fate's hand which is now intertwined with hers. "Fate-chan?" the brunette calls shyly getting the attention of the blonde. "What is it?" Fate replies. "Ahhno... well... earlier you kissed my hand and told me that I turned into a fine lady. It was not a lie, right? You were not teasing me right?" the brunette manages to asks while her face is overcome by red streaks of embarassment.

Fate stops dead on her tracks. Nanoha stops as well wondering why the blonde suddenly stops on walking.

"Fate-chan?"

Fate slowly raises her head to meet the gaze of the brunette. Burgundy collides with amethyst. The blonde tucks some stray hair at the back of Nanoha's ear, "You are wrong, Nanoha." she whispers and quickly notices the disappointment that crosses the brunette's face.

Fate gently cupps the left cheek of the brunette and leaving the brunette stun at the moment. Fate gazes lovingly at the pair of eyes colliding with her red ones, "You are a fine and beautiful lady, Na-No-Ha..." she huskily proclaims and kisses Nanoha's forehead.

"Fa-Fate...chan" Nanoha stutteringly replies. All of the screws in her brain have stop working and even her inner self has disappeared

Fate backs away at the still stun Nanoha, "So have more confidence in yourself. You are anything but plain, Nanoha. Believe me" Fate ends and gives the brunette a warm and assuring smile. Nanoha's auburn head suddenly releases steams as she tries to speak but somehow the words got stuck in her throat and she end up just nodding to tell Fate that she believes the blonde. Satisfied, it is Fate's turn to pull a dumbfounded and still stunned Nanoha.

_"Fate-chan can always read through me. She knows when I feel uneasy and knows just how to make me feel happy. But... why is my heart beating so fast that it wants to jump out of my body? And why do I feel something in my stomach? Inner me, do you know what's going on?" _the brunette ponders in her mind.

Unknown to Nanoha and Fate, a certain 'connection' has trailed the blonde.

* * *

A/N: Dun! Dun! The Lunch will be happening soon! And a 'connection'?! whoa...Fate is in danger?...or not?

Sorry about the Omake thing. Ahaha. It was a mistake. I used the same page from the other fanfic I am writing as well. xD Forgive me. Thanks for the reviews. You guys will soon know this 'connection'.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Fallen**

**By: CleideJam**

**Chapter 19: Realization Hits**

* * *

Fate and Nanoha bids their goodbyes to Hayate when Carim arrived at the hospital. Hayate smiles at the two, "My, my, Fate-kun and Nanoha-chan are having their very first date? Mou~ Carim! I want a date as well!" the mischievous brunette whines while pretending to cry. Carim, Fate and Nanoha stares at Hayate, "It's just a lunch Hayate... And don't worry. I talked to Leorio-sensei and he told me that after a few more exams then you'll be free to go" Fate informs while patting Hayate on the head. Hayate's head and ears perk up at the information, "Really?! Oh my God, Fate! I'm finally free of this disease!" the bubbly brunette announces as she tackles Fate for a very huge hug. "Ooff! I-It's fine, Ha-Hayate...let...go...can...not...breathe..." Fate struggles to finish her sentence while air is slowly dispersing from her lungs. Carim walks behind Hayate, "Hayate, I think you should let go of Fate-san now" she orders to her fiancée while her hands land at the brunette's shoulders. "Oopps. Sorry" Hayate lets go of the pale blonde. Fate stands up and breathes in heavily, "It's fine. Oh...and about your legs. I heard that you'll be undergoing a long physical therapy so that this thing-" Fate pauses and grabs the wheelchair "will no longer be needed by you, Great Knight Yagami" the blonde ends and smiles warmly at her childhood friend.

This statement brings everyone inside the room tears in their eyes. Hayate stares at Fate then at Carim, "I...I will be able to walk again?" she asks to her fiancée. Carim slowly nods her head and hugs Hayate from behind, "Yes. I'm so happy for you." the blonde speaks and cries along with the others. Fate stands beside Nanoha who is currently wiping her tears away. Fate grabs the brunette's shoulders gently, "This is such a great moment are you sure you still want to have that lunch?" she asks in a very low voice for the others not to hear. Truth is Fate doesn't want to have a lunch with Nanoha because her mother might find out but she doesn't want to make her friend sad. Nanoha looks at Fate worriedly, "Why are you asking me that question? Of course, I want to have a lunch with Fate-chan. And I want it now." the brunette orders and turns her head towards Hayate, "This is such a great news, Hayate but mind if I borrow Fate-chan now?" she asks nicely. Hayate being the great observer notices the air around her two friends, "Of course! Go now you two! Enjoy your lunch! Oh. I mean your date~!" the raccoon looking brunette said and waves her hand as if saying goodbye to the two. Nanoha smiles and quickly grabs Fate's wrist and pulls the girl out of the hospital room. And Fate watches amused at how eager her friend is.

_"What is going on with her? Why does it feels like she is angry with me?"_ Fate thought to herself while she looks at the hand that is tightly grabbing and pulling her wrist. "Where are we going? Nanoha?" Fate asks but the brunette didn't respond. "Nanoha?" she tries once again but to no avail. This time she stops and pulls her wrist away from Nanoha thus turning the brunette towards her direction. And Fate's heart breaks at what she sees. Nanoha is crying. Her beautiful blue eyes are filled with tears right at that moment and it is all her fault.

Fate slowly walks towards Nanoha and cupps the brunettes cheeks as she tries to wipe the tears away, "Nanoha..." she calls out but her friend did not look at her or even speak a word. This time Fate tilts Nanoha's chin upward with her fingers, "Nanoha, why are you crying?" Fate asks her voice full of concern. Nanoha cries even more when she hears how sincere and worried her friend's voice is.

_"What are you doing, Takamachi Nanoha?! Why are you even crying? Should not you be happy that you are finally having your lunch your private time with your blonde friend?"_ Nanoha asks herself inwardly. Fate stares at the unmoving brunette in front of her, _"Have I done something wrong this time?" _she questions herself while staring at her friend. Fate slowly moves away from the brunette to give her some space, "Sorry, Nanoha. I'm so sorry. I don't know why you are crying but I think it's my fault. Tell me, what I have done?" the blonde ends still worriedly looking at Nanoha.

Nanoha stares blankly at her friend, _"Why am I crying? Why does my heartaches when I feel like Fate-chan doesn't want to have lunch with me? Why do I want her to be...mine?"_ Nanoha shockingly stares at nowhere when realization hit her. _"Do I like Fate-chan? Of course, I like her she is my friend and she is beautiful, kind, charming, gentle and I...I love her...not as a friend but...I want her to be mine. I love Fate-chan but we are both girls..."_ Nanoha trails off as she gazes up at Fate who is currently depressed at the moment.

"Nanoha...?"

"Fate-chan...I'm fine. You didn't do anything. Let's just have some quick lunch then you are free to go" _Yes. Free to go away from me. It hurts to let you go far far away for so long. And now that I have these feelings for you, it hurts even more..._

Nanoha smiles at Fate to make sure that she does not worry the blonde anymore. However, "Ok...If that is what you want" the blonde replies not wanting to see more of Nanoha's fake smile.

_I know you are not fine and I want you to tell me that. I want you to need me...but why do I want you so badly? _

The two walks in an awkward silence towards a small cafe that they saw while going to the hospital. Once they are inside the small cafe, Fate calls for the waitress, "May I take your orders?" the red haired waitress asks looking nicely at Nanoha then she looks at Fate in a very different way which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, _"What kind of look is that? Is she trying to flirt with Fate-chan?"_ Nanoha thinks to herself as she watches the waitress that is currently a little bit too close to Fate. Nanoha coughs to get the attention of the waitress, "Ahem!" the waitress and Fate look at Nanoha, "Yes?" the waitress asks nicely. "I'll have a Fettuccine Alfredo and a glass of orange juice. What about you Fate-chan?" Nanoha smiles so sweetly that it brings shivers and chills at the back of the blonde.

"_What is wrong with her? She seems so scary and possessive just by the tone of her voice,"_ Fate thinks to herself and smiles at Nanoha then looks at the waitress. "Let's see...I'll just have a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of sparkling water, miss" the blonde said and smiles warmly at the waitress. The waitress is somehow speechless at the beautiful smile that was given to her by the blonde. She knew that Fate is a famous icon and she is one of those fan girls dying to see her, "Ye-Yeah. I-I'll be returning with your orders-!" the waitress replies while a hundred of blushes hits her face and she quickly runs away not wanting how her heart is beating so fast.

Nanoha gawks at how Fate can innocently sweep off the feet of some girls, _"Fate-chan really is a charmer"_ the brunette muses to herself. Nanoha is taken away from her reverie when Fate touches the right hand of the brunette, "Fate...chan?" the brunette asks surprised at why the blonde suddenly touches her hand. Fate gives Nanoha a lonely smile, "Anno... Nanoha, you seem to be with me but your mind is wandering somewhere else. Are you alright?" the blonde asks her voice full of concern and her mind full of Nanoha.

The brunette looks at her friend and at her secret love, _"Fate-chan... why do you have to be so innocent when it comes to love?" _the brunette says inwardly. She smiles at how beautiful and sincere Fate is and just when she is about to speak the waitress returns with their orders.

"Here are your orders..." she said in a very shy tone as she hands Nanoha and Fate their respective meals. After handing it all out, the waitress stays at her place and not even moving an inch. She secretly and shyly gives some glances towards Fate's direction. This seem to have gotten the attention of the two, "Ermm...is there something that I can help you with, miss?" Fate asks in a husky and confused voice. The waitress suddenly brings out a small pink envelope and hands it to Fate, "Testarossa-san! I'm a fan of yours please accept this letter!" the waitress almost shouted. Nanoha and Fate are both surprised at the sudden outburst of the waitress.

_"Oh no...We are just having lunch and Fate-chan instantly gets a confession of love! How I envy this girl for her bravery!"_ the brunette shouts inwardly and unconsciously gripping the tablecloth tightly. Fate smiles another warm smile at the waitress, "Of course and thank you for being a fan of mine" Fate accepts the letter and lays it on their table. She then slowly brings the hand of the waitress near her lips, "thank you" she said and kisses the top of the hand of the waitress. The waitress is so surprised at the sudden gesture of her idol and secret crush that she wasn't able to feel the daggers that Nanoha is throwing at her. When Fate lets go of the hand, the waitress quickly bids her goodbye and enters the kitchen room thus leaving a happy Fate and a very annoyed and jealous Nanoha.

Fate however notices the reaction of the brunette and this realization brings a smirk onto her face, "Why are you smirking?" the low voice of Nanoha rings into Fate's ears. "Oh...so you noticed. It's nothing. I just realized how girls are easy to be happy and to be jealous" she replies and smiles at Nanoha, a very playful smile.

Nanoha blushes at what her friend means, "Mou! I am not jealous, Fate-chan! Let us just eat or our meals will get cold" the brunette counters and snaps her head away from the blonde. Fate chuckles at the childish reply of Nanoha, "Sure, hime-sama" she obliges and picks up her fork happily. Just when she is about to slice a chunk from the cake she notices a small note sticking on her glass, "I never knew that waitresses have their own business cards" the blonde said while taking the note from her glass. Nanoha looks at what Fate is trying to say and there she sees a sticky note with the waitress's phone number written in it, "So what are you gonna do with it?" Nanoha asks a little bit carefully for the blonde not to notice her growing jealousy. Fate looks at Nanoha, "I don't need it. I don't have a phone Nanoha" the blonde replies sticking the note back on the glass. "Why don't you have one? How can anyone contact you?" the brunette asks while sipping her orange juice. Fate eats a chunk of her cake, "Only those important can contact me because my mother is very strict on my social status and on those I can speak and meet..." the blonde trails off as she remembers the moment where her mother had kept her away from anything that will give her the chance to communicate with anyone. Nanoha notices the sadness of her friend, "Fate..." the brunette calls out getting back the attention of the blonde. Fate smiles at Nanoha, "It's fine. You know...when I was left all alone in my room that is when I learnt how to make an intelligent device and I named him Bardiche! Oh! Nanoha where is Raising Heart? You are not wearing her?" the blonde asks remembering the red gem she had customized.

Just when Nanoha is about to answer, a red gem floats out of her shoulder bag, "why do I always get interrupted today?" she muses to herself. Fate looks at the floating red gem and opens up her palm for Raising Heart to land on it, "How are you, Raising Heart?" the blonde asks gladly. Nanoha watches at how Fate can easily handle the gem because it took her almost a month before she could fully handle the red gem. "I am fine, my creator. My new master is handling me well but I think she doesn't know the essence of having an intelligent device" the red gem informs and shines. Fate looks at Nanoha, "Now I know why she still has not sent me any video messages. May I help her in operating you?" Fate asks and looks at Nanoha who just sticks out her tongue at the blonde. "Of course, my creator" the red gem replies and floats back to Nanoha. Nanoha catches Raising Heart from mid air, "Mou Raising Heart! Don't embarrass your master..." Nanoha whispers at the red gem. The brunette notices that Fate is getting something from her pocket, "Is there something wrong, Fate-chan?" Fate looks up at Nanoha when she finally got what she is looking for. "Nanoha meet my intelligent device and Raising Heart's partner, Bardiche!" the blonde raises her hand and shows a golden and triangular metallic object. "The pleasure to meet you two is mine, Raising Heart and Raising Heart's master" the golden object glows. Fate smiles happily at the reunion of her two creations, "Now, listen very careful Nanoha. I'll be teaching you how to fully use Raising Heart," Fate said and Nanoha nods quickly and attentively.

After half an hour...

"Wow... This gem is really handy. From now on, I can communicate with you even though you are far away. Raising Heart?" "Yes, my master?" "Please take note that from now on I'll be contacting Fate Testarossa everyday" "Yes, my master" the red gem shines as affirmation. Fate stares at her friend, "Oh! Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa and Suzuka also have their own intelligent device. I made one for them as well so you can just get their confirmation and then you can contact them anytime and anywhere," Fate informs while eating a slice of her cake. "Oh... thanks Fate-chan. I almost forgot why you gave the red gem the name of Raising Heart?" the brunette asks while keeping the red gem inside her bag. The blonde drinks from her glass, "Well...there is actually a story behind it. It is a story told by my father. It was said that Gunther Testarossa the third head of the Testarossa family fell in love with a princess. Their relationship was forbidden so they cannot see one another in person that is why Gunther created a way for them to have a communication that even the greatest guards of the palace won't be able to find out. It was through sending letters using secret names. Gunther decided to use the pen name Bardiche and the princess used Raising Heart. From what I was told Bardiche is a great knight who uses scythe as his weapon and Raising Heart is the description of how the princess' heart beats for Gunther" Fate ends her story and finds that Nanoha is somehow amused by the story. "Oh...did Gunther and the princess had a happy ever after?" the brunette asks expecting a positive answer. Fate smiles sadly at Nanoha, "No... The princess was already destined to marry a prince" she replies sadly. "Eh?! What happened to Gunther then?!" the brunette instantly asks. Fate sighs heavily, "It was and still is a tradition that every member of the Testarossa family will marry a member of another elite family that is why Gunther was also married to another woman that he didn't even know..." Fate informs still eating her cake.

Nanoha looks at her meal, _"Arranged marriage. Just like what happened to Alicia..."_ she thinks to herself then gazes up and looks at Fate who is animatedly eating her cake. _"I wonder if Fate-chan is also arranged to marry someone..."_ the brunette then imagines a guy or even a girl having Fate all to him or herself. Even the thought of it breaks her heart and she unconsciously shuts her eyes close. _"No...I can't let that happen... Fate-chan..."_

Nanoha opens her eyes when she feels something warm touching her face and she is greeted by the face of Fate who is looking at her, "Nanoha...you are crying..." Fate informs and gently wipes away the tears from Nanoha's face. _"I'm crying?! Oh my... is this really how it feels like to be hurt because of love? And Fate-chan..."_ Nanoha stares at the blonde and she unknowingly cupps the face of the blonde. Fate is surprised to feel the touch of Nanoha, _"this is the very first time that she touches my face...and I love the feeling... I love being with her. I love..."_ Fate ponders to herself while remembering the warm and fuzzy feeling of Nanoha's touch. "I love you..." the brunette unconsciously said to Fate. And Fate just smiles at Nanoha because she knew and she thinks that what the brunette means is a love shared between friends, "Nanoha..." she said and moves away from the blonde.

_This can't be... Please.. Nanoha... Don't make me hope for more... Because my love is different from your love..._

Fate heaves in a large amount of oxygen trying to compose herself. When Nanoha is finally in her rightful state of mind her face is instantly attacked by full-blown blush, _"Oh my God...what have I done? Does Fate-chan think that I love her? Oh no...She might hate me"_ she ponders to herself while panicking. "Nanoha..." Fate calls out and the brunette looks at her shyly, "Yes?"

"I love you too" the blonde mouths not releasing a single sound. And Nanoha had read it properly and she understands what it all means.

And of course, another full-blown blush appears on her face, "Ahaha! I love teasing you, Nanoha. You are just so cute!" Fate said and laughs harder. "Mou! Stop it Fate-chan! I really mean it!" "Hmm...Mean what, Nanoha?" "I...I..lo-!"

*door bursts open*

"Fate..." a very cold voice said and every part of the blonde's body stiffens...

Fate and Nanoha stares at the figure standing on the doorway. Fate stares widely and somehow scared, "Mo...ther..." the blonde said in a very low voice.

* * *

A/N: Yep! Not what you guys expected it to be... not showing the connection yet.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Fallen**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Is This The End?**

The small cafe that was just a room filled with happy talks and relaxing atmosphere earlier is now a room so cold it is as if you are inside a freezer. The waitresses of the cafe are all inside the kitchen while the customers look at the tall and somehow scary figure that has just entered the cafe. Every man eyes her beauty and can't help the drool that falls from their lips and the women inside the cafe could not resist the envy that is building up in their bodies. Envy towards the very beautiful and seductive woman in front of them.

A guy with short jet black hair wearing a black tuxedo stands beside the woman. He then steps forward to face our surprised and speechless blonde, "Young master," he bows down bringing half of his body then straightened himself again.

At the mention of her alias whenever she is with her mother and her servants, the blonde stands up and, without bowing down, she stares at the guy in tuxedo, "Harlaown-san..." she pauses then gazes at the woman, "Mother..." then she obediently bows down as if she was trained to do it. She stares at her mother's dark purple eyes, _"Same as always. They are filled of anger and hatred"_ Fate reminds herself to never anger Precia Testarossa when the woman is wearing those kind of eyes.

The blonde looks back at the guy in tuxedo, "Harlaown-san, please do take a sit with us and mother too" Fate offers to them nicely. The guy in tuxedo shakes his head as if rejecting the offer, "I'm so sorry, young master. But your mother, Precia-sama, has ordered me to bring you back in Europe-" he stop then looks behind Fate and looks at Nanoha who is quietly sitting there, "-and I am afraid you have to leave THAT girl behind, young master" the guy in tuxedo said while he continues to shake his head as if disappointed.

Fate clenches her fist and grits her teeth trying to stop her anger. The moment that Harlaown had called Nanoha 'THAT girl', Fate had almost lost all of her controls but she couldn't make a show inside the cafe that is why after she composes herself, the blonde nods her head obediently with her head down, _"I couldn't even fight for the person that I love. I am still worthless... I'm sorry..."_ she turns around to face Nanoha.

Seeing that the blonde is now facing her, the brunette smiles at Fate and is about to say something when Fate beats her to it, "I have to go, Nanoha. Thanks for the meal," the blonde walks beside her and hugs her tightly. The brunette hugs back a little bit tighter and she feels that Fate is leaning towards her, "I guess this is it then, Nanoha. But..." the blonde pauses and kisses the brunette's ear, "Use Raising Heart. Use her to call me. I'll be waiting" she ends and hugs for a bit more until she lets go of the brunette.

Fate steps back and bows her head, "Good bye, Takamachi-san" she bids and walks away from Nanoha. With that, Fate walks away with her mother and the head butler of their family leaving a very red and somehow sad Nanoha, "Why do you always leave me behind, Fate?" she asks to no one but the wind and tears silently made its way on her eyes.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

It hurts me to leave her again and it hurts me more because she didn't even try to stop me. But I guess Nanoha just doen't want to interfere with my family... _"Oh... Shiro-san must have had told her how mother is like..." _I continue to walk away and follow mother's right-hand man, Harlaown Clyde.

We stop in front of my mother's limo and Harlaown-san walks infront of us to open the doors. At that moment I courageously ask my mother, "How did you found out that I was here, mother?" she only looks at me with those cold eyes of hers and did not reply. Hence, she steps inside of the limo leaving my question unanswered.

I follow suit and sat across her, "Mother...?" I try once again but only to fail. Instead her slender palm meets my cheek with a sharp blow. Right...it's not that painful anymore. I guess I got used to it for being hit everyday. Luckily, she doesn't have her beloved black and leathered whip.

I compose myself and gazes at her, "How dare you, Fate? I thought I told you to stay ONLY in Europe. And I thought I had warned you to never EVER socialize with people I don't know" she said to me coldly and her voice full of disappointment. I lower my head for it was truly my fault for disobeying her but...who could blame me? For my entire life all I wanted is some freedom, some care, some comfort and some love that I haven't felt eversince Otou-san died.

I did not say a word and keep my silence during our ride. When the car stops in front of our mansion it was only then that mother speaks again, "I got the news that you went here from a close friend of mine. The same person that had always been watching your every move in secret. I think you will know this person after you read a certain letter of proposal" I look at her with confused eyes, "proposal? letter?" I murmur in confusion and mother must have heard me, "Yes. And I think the proposal is likable. Fate, go and rest in your room for you will be returning back in Europe tomorrow morning with our own plane. Oh-and don't forget to read the letter. I left it on your table" with that my mother steps out of the limo and I watch her walk away elegantly.

I stay inside the limo for a minute to ponder myself if what that _letter_ might contain and who is this _connection_ could be, "I give up. I got no clue. The last time that mother introduced a connection, the woman was a stalker. I just hope this one is not the same as the last..." pictures of the past pops into my head and I shiver and shakes my head to wipe away the horrifying memories.

I sigh, "I better go..." as I am about to step out a shadow towers me. I gaze upward and see Harlaown-san, "I am sorry about earlier, young master. I didn't intend to-" I raise my palm to stop his blabbering. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you had to do that..." I smile at him. Harlaown-san is a really nice guy. He is like a father to me next to Shiro-san of course, _"I wonder how he is doing. Shiro-san seems so distant since me and Nanoha became friends"_ i feel a light touch on my shoulder and look at Harlaown-san, "Young master, is there any news on Chrono? I hope he is doing his best to serve you" "Don't worry about him, Harlaown-san. Chrono has always been there to help me and guide me. Really, I am so lucky to have a brother figure in him and he seems to have inherited your talent and skills in physical aspects. It must be so nice to have a father raising you to the fullest..." I shiver a little at my own statement. The man pats me on the head and ruffles my blonde hair, "Young master, You had grown to be a very fine and intelligent lady. I am sure that your father and my friend, Testarossa is so proud of you. I could already imagine that goofy smile on his face whenever he becomes so proud. Young master, whatever happens even if luck doesn't favor you all you have to do is remember the motto of your family. The words that your father had always taught you, do you still remember?"

I look at Harlaown-san with wide eyes. I lower my head and find the car floor more interesting to look at, "How could have I ever forgotten father's everyday words?! The words that had guided the Testarossa family for such a long time..."

I return my gaze at the man, "A person who hopes is a person who dreams. And a person who dreams is a person who fights. And a person who fights doesn't know how to give up... am I right, Harlaown-san?" smiling at the man a lone stream of tear has made its way out of my eye. He returns my smile with happiness, "You are a true Testarossa, Fate" he ruffles my hair and I smile at the way he calls my name, "Of course I am!" I proclaim and grins goofily.

* * *

Mean while, just inside of the mansion, a woman with darkish purple hair and dark amethyst eyes is looking out of her window, "She is really like you, darling..." .

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I walk silently towards my room, "wow...it's been so long since I've been here again. It kinda feels nostalgic now," I straddle towards my bed and notice a small blue letter laid over my desk. I reach for it, "this is it, huh?" I sit over my cozy bed and stares at the envelope, "This letter would show me who is mother's connection and what was their proposal..." I heave out a large puff of air and carefully opens the envelope.

_To the elite family of the Testarossa's,_

_I, the head of the Finieno family, had always kept a good relationship between our families. My family had been a great help to the group of companies owned by the Testarossa's and we have been looking or rather watching the heir of the family to ensure her safety._

_During the period that we were watching the young master of the Testarossa family, we discovered how great, elegant, intelligent and sociable she has become. And surprisingly, our daughter has become very fond of this young master that she has grown to slowly develope some admiration for her. And now that the two are reaching their legal ages to get engage, I therefore propose that my daughter, the heir to the Finieno family, Shari Finieno, will be engage to your young master, Fate Testarossa._

_This way the two families will merge and we are willing to let our daughter to acquire the name Testarossa as her new family name if she ever gets married to your young master. This will also increase the wealth and power of the two families making both even more elite. A give and take process is good as I may say. I hope that you will think this through and we would hopefully get a positive reply._

_-Head of Finieno Family_

Oh no...this is not true. This cannot be true. I would never let this happen. Not now that I have finally fallen for someone. I hope mother won't accept this...Finieno family. The family that have been loyal to us for so long. Darn! Mother likes them so much that the possibility of accepting this is so high. What should I do now? What am I supposed to do, onee-chan?

* * *

A/N: Connection revealed! What will happen next?! Haha. xD Thanks for the reviewers and the readers


	21. Chapter 21

**The Fallen**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Fallen**

**Fate's POV**

I stand proudly in front of billions of people. All of their eyes eyeing me and my bandmates. They are going wild, some hold tarpaulins, some wave their glowing sticks and the others simply cheer and shout. I look at my bandmates, they are preparing their instruments. Vita is currently checking her beating on the drums, Erio stands comfortably in front of his keyboards, Tia inspects her bass guitar and Signum is currently looking at a photo?

I walk towards the pinkette, "Hey, Signum" I greet her while patting her right shoulder.

She looks at me quite surprise, "T-Testarossa?! God...don't surprise me like that"

"Ahehe, Gomen gomen. What are you looking at anyway? A photo?"

"Ahh. This is a photo of me and...err...Shamal" I notice a few streaks of blushes on the always serious pinkette's face.

"Ohoho. Has the great Signum finally found her true love?"

"Damn, Testarossa! Quit it. Of course not! I don't believe in those kind of cheesy things. And besides, I'm just worried because she told me that today is the day of their sports festival"

"Geez, Signum. It is just a sports festival"

"You don't understand, Testarossa. Sports festival in schools requires their students which are girls to wear bloomers! Or very short shorts! What if some perverts try to peep on her?!"

"Eh? Peeping Tom? In schools?"

"Yes! You should have known this! Didn't you attend some school or academy?"

"Actually No. I was home schooled. But anyways, chill, Signum. I am sure that won't happen. Knowing Shamal, she would only show her matured body to one certain person..." I said the last part in a low voice but I know the guitarist was able to hear me.

Signum looks stern when she heard that last part, "You're right, Testarossa. Who am I to worry about that kind of thing. I mean, I don't have any right to...umm...to... darn. Let's stop this?" the pinkette pleads. Oh no! Is it the end of the world already?! Signum Sawada never pleads or begs for anything. Heh. Tough love eh?

I give her a lopsided smile, "Sure, Signum. I know how difficult it is... Anyways! Let's get ready, ok? The show is about to start" she nods her head and gives a confident smile at me.

I look at the others, "Right! Iku ze!" with that, I walk in front proudly and facing the billions of faces. Today is the day of my band's debut concert.

One of the crews looks at me and gave me the ok signal, "Alright! 3, 2, 1! Here we go!" Vita shouts and we begin our concert.

""

After the concert, me and the band head back to the company's main building. We are now inside the limousine drive by Chrono and we are currently watching the news in t.v.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi! Fate-oneechan! Look! We're in tv!" Erio excitedly said.

I smile at the happiness of the kid, "Yep. We are. The Fallen's debut concert! We did it, guys!" everyone smile and cheer.

"Heh! I knew we can do it. We've been trained after all!" Vita proudly said with her sticks raise in the air.

"I'm so happy! I hope everyone bach home were able to watch our concert on tv" Tia comments as she smiles goofily.

"I think what Lanster wanted to say is that she hopes that that Nakajima kid was able to watch her" Signum dryly said but it still made us laugh.

"Mou! Signum-san! I'm not thinking of that idiot!" the orange-head retaliates while blushing.

"Ahaha! Don't worry, I'm sure Hayate was able to prepare everything for them to be able to watch" I grin knowing how sneaky that raccoon could be.

Everyone looks at me dumbfounded, "what? I'm right, aren't I?" I said and they all sigh.

Signum is the one to speak her thoughts, "You know, I really wonder how that raccoon is related to Shamal. I mean they are opposite in everything" she rubs the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Message from Shari Finieno has arrived, sir. Accept or Decline?" I flinch at the sudden interruption of Bardiche.

I pick up the golden triangle from my pocket, "Do I have a choice? Accept it, Bardiche" and a holographic screen floats above from Bardiche.

The screen shows the letter and a picture is attached to it, "Oh? It's Shari-san! How nice of her to message you right after your concert, Fate-oneechan" Erio happily said as he gazes at my letter.

I ruffle the head of the young boy, "She is nice, Erio. But this letter was sent for me so no peeking ok?" I said and the boy apologizes and talks with the others.

I return my gaze at the still floating letter, "Shari..." and read its contents.

_Hi there, Fate-chan. I watched your band's concert and you were all great! My maids were so attractive at you guys, specially at Signum-san and Erio-kun. Some were also thrilled at the cuteness of Vita-chan. But my attention was caught by a certain blonde vocalist. Ahehe. Congratz on your debut concert, Fate._

_-Shari_

A smile is plastered on my face after reading her letter. Shari has become really close with me eversince we were formally introduced to one another. And mother still has not given them a reply on that proposal. Mother had ordered me to befriend the girl. But the four eyed brunette is so friendly and so caring. Even my bandmates were able to meet her and they find her friendly and sociable.

"Bardiche, send her back my message" I command and the device quickly set out a holographic paper for me to type on.

_Hello, Shari. I am so happy to receive a message from you and thanks for watching our concert. We might visit Japan for our concert tour and when we do I would be happy to have a dinner with you, Ms. Finieno. Bye for now, we still have a meeting. Take care, Shari._

_-Fate_

And with that, I put back Bardiche in my pocket and chat with the others.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

Today was our school's sports festival and everyone were so tired due to the activities we had. Even Hayate-chan who can fully walk and run now was so tired for helping the medical team lead by Shamal-chan. And even though we were all tired we still came here in Hayate's house to watch the debut concert of Fate-chan's band, The Fallen.

"Wow! Fate looks so beautiful! Signum and Tia as well!" Arisa shouts loudly as she pounces the air.

"Erio-kun and Vita-chan looks so kawa~ii" Suzuka comments as she tries to settle down the bouncing blonde.

"Fate-chan...she looks so happy with her band. I'm so happy for her" I comment and smile at the television.

"She is, Nanoha-chan. This is Fate's dream after all, to have her freedom" Hayate said to me.

At that moment, Carim and Shamal enter the living room, "It's time for dinner~!" the younger blonde announces as she walks beside her fiancee.

Shamal on the other hand is staring at the wide screen tv. I gaze at the television and sees the guitarist who has pink hair kept in a high ponytail. The woman is so tall even taller than Fate-chan.

I walk beside Shamal, "You know her?"

"Uhn. She is... well... you could say that she is my most important person, Nanoha-chan" she smiles a sad smile and gazes back at the screen.

"Most... important... person...?" I said softly and for an unknown reason my gaze landed on the band's vocalist.

Does that mean Shamal-chan is in love with that guitarist? No wonder she had rejected all those confessions. My gaze turns at the older blonde beside me who is still looking at the pinkette, "You love her?" I ask suddenly thus surprising her.

I see Shamal-chan flinching for a moment and she looks at me, "Am I that obvious, Nanoha-chan?"

"I guess? haha" I scratch the back of my head and laugh nervously.

"*sigh* What can I do? She has always occupied my mind eversince I met her" the blonde smiles a sad smile again.

"Shamal-chan..."

"Don't worry about it, Nanoha-chan. Now, let's have some dinner, ne?" she asks and I nod quickly.

Love huh? Now that I think of it, I had been trying to reject that kind of feeling but whenever I see her all of those defenses crumble down quickly. Becoming her friend is already too risky just like what Hayate-chan and the others had warned me. And now that I had fallen for her...this is all so wrong.

_"I should call Fate-chan later when I come home"_ I remind myself and heads towards the kitchen.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Nanoha has already arrived at her home around 8:30 in the evening. When she is about to take a sleep, Raising Heart reminds her to call brunette feels so stupid for forgetting something so important.

"Gomen gomen, Raising Heart. I knew I had forgotten something. Now then, will you please contact Fate-chan?" the brunete orders as she sits on her bed.

"Yes, master" the red gem shines brightly and a screen showing that the device is contacting Fate Testarossa.

"Hi there, Nanoha" the blonde waves her hand happily when she sees the brunette.

"Hello, Fate-chan! I saw your concert. You and your band were so great! No wonder you are so famous" Nanoha complements happily.

"Ahaha. Thanks for watching, Nanoha. Well, we are made to please after all" the blonde blinks at the brunette.

"Mou! You're teasing me again, Fate-chan. I don't want to repeat what happened in the cafe" the brunette blushes full blown as she smiles at the blonde.

Fate is silent for awhile. The thing that had happened in the cafe that day had been hunting her every night. What is it that Nanoha wanted to say to her just before her mother showed up is still a mystery.

"Sorry, Nanoha. So how's the sports festival?" Fate asks trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Well, we had the relays today and the volleyball. It was so exhausting that I thought I'm going to collapse. Luckily, a kouhai of mine helped me. She was so energetic that we won the semi-finals...

And their conversation runs around that topic. Until Fate has to say goodbye due to her lunch meeting with her manager, Yuuno Scrya. While Nanoha bids her farewell hoping to have a very good night sleep.

* * *

**3rd POV**

It was still lunch time in Europe, the band is currently having their photo shoot with Europe's most famous photographer. The shoot is taken in the beautiful castle. Each member wears a rebellious angel like costume with their wings painted black. Fate and Signum looks so tempting as they get shots and shots at different angles and their fans can't help their cheers as they are slowly being brought to heaven.

Tia also looks as rebellious as the first two and her tsundere attitude makes the hearts of the males there to skip three or so beats. Even Erio and Vita makes the girls and the lolicon addicts to squeel so hard that their ears might explode. Vita has to stop her urge to get her heavy weighted hammer and smash the heads of those fans. Fate just laughs at the scene and Signum sweat drops at how her friend could be so calm in a situation like this.

"That was exhausting! Is it our break yet?" Vita asks irritated.

"Nope. Not yet, Vita-chan. We still have an album signing" Tia replies while checking her device for any messages.

* * *

Fate walks tiredly towards their limo when, "A new message had arrived, sir. Accept or Decline?" Bardiche informs.

"Accept" the blonde replies without even knowing who it was from.

When she looks at the screen, her eyes almost pops out of her eye socket as she reads the message that came from a certain brunette. "No...way..." she whispers silently. The blonde feels that the butterflies in her stomach are flying in a panic. She had never imagined that the brunette would be this bold.

And what is more wrong is that she is feeling something warm and fuzzy in her stomach. She can feel her cheeks burning and her heart pumping so hard. But this is wrong, she can't be like this towards this brunette. She can't because she is already preparing her heart to love another brunette for the sake of her family and her mother.

"Why are you doing this? You can't! You'll just get hurt! Please... stop this" the blonde tries to scold herself as she make her way towards the limo. And with that, the blonde had her day in frustration and confusion.

_I love you, Fate-chan._

_-Nanoha_

* * *

A/N: Wew~! Things are getting out of hand for Fate. Thanks for reading~!


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fallen**

**By: CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Whatever Form It Takes**

**Nanoha's POV**

I'm sitting here over my bed with my voice stuck in my throat, my body trembling and Raising Heart lying beside me. I shift my gaze towards the outside view of my window, it's still dark and the stars seem to brightly shine tonight. Heaving a heavy and exasperated sigh, I shift my gaze back to Raising Heart and think over the message I have sent to Fate-chan.

**_I love you_**

Those three words are just simple eight-lettered statement that I could easily say to everyone especially to my friends and my family. But when I just send it as a message to Fate-chan, it feels like there's an entire new meaning behind those words. It is as if the entire sentence belongs to her. Maybe that is how it really should be because I DO love her after all… more than a friend should.

I gaze back at the outside view and stares at the dark blue sky that sparkles with the stars.

"Raising Heart? I'm so stupid sending that message, aren't I?" I ask my device wondering if the circular orb would understand what I meant.

On the corner of my eyes I see Raising Heart shines for a split second.

"You are not stupid, my master. The message we've sent to my creator is not just a simple message. It contains your entire feelings for her, my master"

I gawk at the reply of my device. I never knew they can understand such emotion.

"You're right, Raising Heart. But…what if Fate-chan thinks it is stupid? What if she had decided to stay away from me? After all, a girl falling in love with another girl is something not normal or usual" I let those words slip out of my lips tasting a bit of venom.

**_Something unusual…huh?_**

"Nothing is wrong with being in love whether it is with the same gender, my master" how ironic, I get advices from an object with an artificial intelligence.

I look at Raising Heart feeling my lips tugging up for a smile. I reach for Raising Heart and kiss it as a thank you gift. Just then, the device brings out a holographic monitor showing what I could recognize as a cover of a book.

"The Hidden Past of The First Testarossa, what's this, Raising Heart?" I try to flip the page of the cover book.

"This is a book that contains the truth behind the story of Gunther Testarossa. Will you please read this page, my master" my device says and suddenly a page showing a picture of a knight and a princess, the two are hugging one another.

"This is just a simple story of a knight falling for a princess, Raising Heart. I think it wouldn't do any help with my problem" I reply to my device still gazing at the picture.

Just when I stare at the knight did I recognize what my device is trying to say. The knight is wearing silver plate armor and a blue…skirt?

"Raising Heart, is the knight in this story a woman?" I ask wondering how a woman could become a knight.

"She is, my master. Erza Scarlet, a friend of Gunther Testarossa fell in love with the younger sister of the princess that Gunther was in love with"

"Oh…so this is a side-story?" I ask gazing at the other pictures of the woman knight and the younger princess.

"Would you like to hear their story, my master?" my device offers and I think twice.

"Their story will surely help to clear your mind, my master" Raising Heart offers as if sensing my doubts.

"Alright, please do, Raising Heart" I finally say and give Raising Heart my full attention.

"Yes, my master. Erza Scarlet is the first knight that is a woman who was able to defeat all the greatest knights and so Gunther found her trustworthy and reliable. Since then, the two became close as a friend. And it seemed that just like her friend, Erza had fallen for the younger sister of the princess. And just like Gunther, Erza's love for the princess was forbidden.

When the news about her and the young princess being together and in a relationship spread all throughout the entire kingdom their once whole world suddenly broke apart. The royal family imprisoned the knight for falling in love with a royal blood. But Gunther refused to let them keep his best friend behind those metal bars and so he negotiated with them" my device seem to stop for a while.

"What happened with their negotiation, Raising Heart?!" I ask almost shout to my device.

"That is something not recorded here, my master. But as the book was end, Gunther Testarossa revealed that his best friend Erza died together with the young princess" I gawk at this ending.

"I see… just as expected the love between two women is forbidden. I think I better…"

"Love is strong, my master. From what I remember, my creator would always read this story when she still owned me. And after reading it she would always chuckle with the ending and say that Love is strong and unbreakable whatever form it takes" the red orb shines longer than usual.

Raising Heart closes the monitor and flies beside me. I grab her and place her over my lap.

"Thanks for comforting such an idiot like me, Raising Heart. And maybe I should follow your creator's advice" I say to my device while staring at the stars.

"You are always welcome, my master"

I smile at the red orb and place it over my drawer.

"Love is strong and unbreakable… whatever form it takes" those words seem so relaxing and just the thought of Fate-chan saying those words make my heart to skip many beats.

I lie down on my bed and close my eyes as I drifted to sleep still wondering what could have happened to the knight and the princess.

* * *

**3rd POV**

**_Meanwhile somewhere in Europe…_**

The Fallen is currently having their final meeting for the day with the entire board of the Testarossa Company. Fate sends her most beautiful smile as she greets each member knowing that her mother will be there. And then she meets the father who had proposed his daughter to be her fiancée.

"Good afternoon, Sir Finieno" the blonde says as she gives him her most dashing smile and offers her hand for a formal hand shake.

"Good afternoon, Fate" the man who is still in his early thirties shakes her hand and a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"Is Shari with you?" Fate asks to show some concern for the man's daughter.

"Oh… so you are already close with my daughter? I'm so sorry but she still has some school to attend to so she can't come with me here in Europe" the man answers as he takes a sit.

"I see. It's fine and I do think of your daughter as a good friend, Sir Finieno" the blonde replies as she watches the man to take a sip of his coffee.

"That's good then because she had really admired you ever since, Fate. Please don't make her cry because I just don't know what I'll do to someone or ANYONE that would make my daughter shed her tears" the man warns with venom in his tone.

Fate feels shivers running on her spine and she is just about to say something when her mother enters the room and sits at the presidential sit. The blonde bids her goodbye to the man and sits beside her mother.

"Let's begin this meeting." Precia Testarossa firmly says and quickly gets the attention of everyone inside the room.

* * *

"I am here to propose an idea that I think would make this band much more famous" Yuuno Scrya says as he stands in front of everyone while a power point presentation is being played showing the sudden increase of the fans of the new band and a great decrease on the other bands.

"And what is that proposal, Scrya-san?" Precia asks in her stoic and authoritive voice.

Yuuno coughs as he tries his best to get rid of the nervousness that he is feeling.

"I would like to promote The Fallen in other countries as well and to do this; the band has to do a world tour. So? What can you say?" the spectacled blonde replies as he shows pictures of fans and more fans listening to the band's current hits.

The room has gone silent for a good minute or so until Precia glares at the blonde guy presenting.

_**"Should I agree to this? If this promotion ever happens Fate will have to be away and very busy. I wonder…"**_ the current head of the Testarossa family ponders within herself as her gaze shifts towards her daughter.

"I assure you, Kaichou-san that this promotion would bring a large profit for the company" Yuuno voices out seeing that Precia is having a second thought.

"I see. How long will this promotion last then?" Precia asks as she gazes at Yuuno making the blonde guy flinch on his place.

"I-I think it will take a year and a half if there'll be no interruptions" Yuuno fixes his eyeglasses as he tries to look at Fate who is currently reading a paper from their fans.

"Yuuno Scrya, first, you've decided to train the band for six years here in Europe but quickly shorten it to five years and now you are planning to promote a world tour for a year and a half? How long do you think you are planning to keep my daughter away from this company?" Precia asks in her most stoic and cold voice.

The sudden statement of Precia catches the attention of everyone inside the room. They think they know where the conversation is leading.

"W-What do you mean, Testarossa-sama? Isn't this good? Fate-san will be a famous figure and this fame will surely help the company, is it not?" Yuuno defends as he figures out a way for Precia's plan to spoil.

Precia stands up and faces everyone with her most business-like look.

"It has been a tradition in the Testarossa family that when the heir or heiress reaches the age of sixteen the heiress or heir will have to train for a year to prepare for becoming the new head of the family. And that is why I cannot allow this world tour" the woman in her dark purple office suit says and sits back comfortably.

All of the other members of the board whisper to one another their say on the big news. Everyone seems to be amazed and even Fate's world halts to a stop.

**_"This is it. The moment where I will enter the reality of becoming a head of this family"_** the blonde says to herself as she glares at the folder in front of her.

At the corner of her eyes, Fate sees that Finieno-san doesn't seem to mind the big news at all. He is smirking after all.

_**"This is happening so fast. Mother announces to everyone about the training and me becoming the next head of the family. What's next? I'll be marrying Finieno's daughter? Or worst… I have to stay away from my friends again… away from… Nanoha…"**_ Fate feels a typhoon building inside of her. She can clearly hear the clashing of two tsunamis and the scary thunderous roar of the sky as she realizes that slowly the reality of her life is coming for her.

Fate stands from her seat and walks towards the door.

"Fate?" Precia asks seeing that her daughter is heading for the door.

Fate grips the door knob tightly as if she is trying to detach it from the glass door. She breathes in and heaves out as she clears her mind of the building anger. Fate's eyes gazes to her mother.

"What is it, mother?" she replies as if she is a puppet ready to follow her master's every order and command.

"You will become the head of this family and leave the band when I tell you to" Precia says in her cold voice giving everyone, not just Fate, shivers to run down their spine.

Yuuno gasps at this revelation. Precia is planning to make Fate leave the band. That can't happen because Hayate's plan will fail and Fate… Yuunno looks at the blonde. Somehow, just before Fate gives her answer, Yuuno Scrya sees a flicker in the blonde girl's eyes.

"Yes, mother" Fate simply replies as she opens the door and leaves the room. Her burgundy eyes loss their energy and turns to a dull shade of red.

Each member returns to their conversation ignoring Yuuno.

"Fate…san…." The blonde guy mumbles feeling sorry for his friend.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone. I hope you are enjoying the sudden turning of events in Fate's life. Sorry, I sounded somewhat evil there. Anyways, if you have questions just PM me. Ok? Oh. I almost forgot, here's an omake! Enjoy!

**Omake:**

**The story of Scarlet and Strauss.**

Seven years ago when Fate is still an eight years old kid she wanders around the basement where her mother always punishes her with a whip. She once stumbles upon a huge shelf full of old books and novels written by the members of their elite family. Even at an early age Fate has already love to read books that only scholars and book worms could appreciate.

Gazing up to study the huge shelf, Fate's burgundy eyes stumble upon a book entitled, The Scarlet Knight and The Strauss princess. Fate's blonde brow rises as she grabs the dusty and old book.

"Wow…" is Fate's first expression when she manages to clear off the dusts from the cover book.

Her interest is quickly captured by the cover picture of the book. A woman with long scarlet tresses wearing a long-sleeves white polo with a ribbon around her neck and a blue mini skirt flows down from her waist to her knees and a pair of knee-high boots is standing while holding a very beautiful flame-colored sword and beside this woman is a girl with white tresses and wearing a long green gown is standing.

"A knight who is a woman falls in love with a princess? Is that even possible?" Fate asks to no one as she begins flipping through the pages and lets herself to quietly read the book.

"Poor knight… her dream of having a life with the princess never came true because even before they could meet she was deceived and got killed. I wonder if they are both happy in heaven now. Father told me once that our loved ones who are no longer in this world are living happily in heaven and are watching over us. I wish that the knight and her princess are finally together there…"

After reading the book Fate yawns like a cat that has just eaten and is full. She rubs her sleepy eyes and puts back the book to the shelf. But before she could move towards the door a paper falls from the shelf landing exactly on her foot.

"What's this?" the blonde asks as she picks up the crispy and old piece of paper.

**_The first head of the Testarossa family decided to allow same sex marriages in his family in recognition and memory of his most loyal and most reliable best friend, Erza Scarlet. He said that he was able to hear the last words of the knight just before she losses her life._**

**"_I could still hear it, the way she struggles to whisper to me those words. It is as if her entire life depended on it. Funny, I told her to just give up her love for Mira because it seems that she was just fully blinded by the stupid emotion called love and she was still able to argue with me even though she is losing her life. She grasps my hand tightly hanging there and with her burning scarlet eyes she told me, "Gunther, never say that love is stupid and blinding. We both know that love is strong and unbreakable… whatever forms it takes" Really, she is one hell of a stubborn knight and I will never forget her"_**

Just then, a tear drops on the old and crispy paper that Fate is reading. Realizing that she is crying, Fate quickly wipes it off of her face and returns the paper in the shelf and quickly runs out of the basement.

"Love is strong and unbreakable, whatever form it takes" the blonde smiles at the thought of the statement and since then, the great knight Erza Scarlet has been one of her favorite heroines.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Fallen**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 23: Her Other Half**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Amidst the busy hallway of the third floor of the Testarossa group's main branch in Europe is a familiar figure striding her way out of the said building. Each breath and step she takes seems to give her a relief although the very air and the eyes of all of the employees inside the place are suffocating her. Her eyes burn as she glares at the elevator door wanting so badly to escape the cage she is in. Once she is inside the elevator, she quickly pushes the button for the basement. Her eyes are shut closed and she lets her back to lean on the metallic corner of the elevator as she tries to calm every nerve of her trembling body. When a _"Ping!"_ is heard indicating that she has finally reached her destination, the lone figure walks over a very familiar car and, as if on automatic, the door of the car opens for her to enter. Once inside and comfortably sitting, Fate Testarossa releases a heavy sigh making the other occupant of the car to raise one of his dark blue brows.

"Are you alright, Fate?" Chrono asks not using the word "young master" indicating that he is worried.

Fate gazes at the driver of the car and nods her head slowly and adds a small smile to convince his brother that she is fine. Although he knows that her sister is not fine, Chrono just let it slips for he knows that the woman is having a hard time, _"Maybe something not good happened during the meeting"_ the blue-haired driver notes to himself.

Suddenly remembering something important, Chrono reaches for his pocket handing Fate an envelope. Fate looks at him with confused burgundy eyes.

"A letter for you. I saw it this morning in the mail box. At first I thought it was from one of your die-hard fans but the signature at the back said that it is not so" Chrono explains as Fate slowly reaches for it and finds the green envelope somehow familiar.

"I think what you meant by die-hard fans are stalkers, Chrono-niichan. Thanks anyways. Let's see…" Fate flips the envelope over to see the signature and a soft gasp escapes her lips as her burgundy eyes widen recognizing the signature. Chrono finding this scene somehow alerts his every defense.

"What's wrong, Fate?" he voices out but the blonde woman didn't give her a response.

Letting the younger one to collect herself, Chrono decides to shut himself off of Fate's shocked condition. He simply sits there on the driver's seat and waits for his young master to regain herself.

Fate trembles as she stares at the very familiar signature on the letter. The signature that belongs to the one who has written the letter. The signature that she is so sure to whom it belongs to. The signature of her other half.

"Onee…chan…" her soft whisper is able to reach the ears of Chrono. Now he understands why his young master is so shocked. The letter comes from the other young master of the Testarossa family.

"_Alicia… Testarossa…"_ the driver says to himself as if remembering Fate's other half.

Just at that moment, Chrono wishes his young master to have some privacy so he quietly walks out of the luxurious car and stands just outside of it making sure no one walks in.

Meanwhile inside the car Fate's lips couldn't help but to move up in a smile. She holds the envelope close to her heart as she lets the images of her and her older sister to bursts within her conscious mind. She can no longer hold her tears as they flow down her beautiful face and rosy cheeks.

She remembers the very reason why she could never disobey her mother, the very reason why she accepted the position of being the heiress and the very reason why she is able to endure every pain, suffering, sadness and loneliness. The very reason is her older sister. Her older sister who has always looked after her, taken care of her and loved her since they were born. Her twin sister who is older by only three minutes, the girl who looks just like her, the girl who she wants to protect with every fiber and every strength she has, the girl whose freedom is lost when she is engaged to a wealthy heir of another elite family.

Wiping her tears away, Fate carefully tears off the envelope and her eyes read every line with precision and ease.

"Her hand-writing is as girly as always" Fate says to no one and a lone smile tugs her pinkish lips. She then proceeds to reading the content of the letter.

_Hi there, my little prince. How are you? I hope mother is not treating you so badly, Fate. I know it's been so long since I last sent you a letter. What was it? Seven? Eight years? Have you grown so much? I remember how you quickly became taller than me! You always seem to have the upper hand in everything, Fate Testarossa and it makes me wonder if you should have been the first one to be born out of our mother's tummy._

_Anyways, I am currently staying in a villa owned by my fiancé. The guy seems to be nice, caring and gentle so don't worry about me anymore, okay? And besides, you have done your very best to secure me and give me a somehow normal life, Fate. I wake up every day greeted by a warm morning and go to an elite school, gained friends and I even managed to please the parents of my fiancé. Now, I am having a very happy life where I don't have to be bothered by the issues concerning our family's business. And for that I am thankful. _

_But Fate, I think it is time for you to gain your own happiness as well. _

_I'll be visiting you someday this week so please brace yourself for I will gather every information that has happened to you ever since I left home. Haha. Just kidding, Fate. I'll just come and see how things are going with you, the family and mother. Wait for my arrival, Fate._

After having read the letter, the blonde singer should have been very happy instead something within her is crying out loud as if for her to be scared, worried and prepare herself.

"What are you planning…Alicia…?" Fate asks to no one as she stares blankly at the letter.

* * *

**Yuuno's POV**

As soon as the board meeting ends with Precia convincing every member that sooner the band will have to look for a new vocalist since Fate will be leaving soon, I quickly dial a very familiar phone number. This has me worried for my blonde talent and friend. And there is only one person to get help from.

"Hello?" her ever energetic voice greets my ears.

"Hayate… we have a problem" I says and quickly walks towards my car.

"What do you mean, Yuuno?" Hayate's voice is simply stern and firm as if preparing herself from any boulder of a problem that would hit her sooner.

"It concerns Fate…" I pause and sigh, "And Precia" at the word I say, I hear Hayate gasping.

"P-Precia-san? Why? What did she do this time?" her voice asks in a louder tone.

"Hayate, Fate is getting removed from the band-"

"What?! That's impossible! Fate is a very good singer! Hell! She has so many fans! Why would they replace her now? Tell me what happened in the meeting, Yuuno" Hayate's voice is now in rage and I can clearly hear Carim trying to calm her down.

"Hayate…"

"Sorry about that…outburst, Yuuno. But this is… just tell me what happened" she requests and I oblige gladly telling her every detail and nick of the event that had occurred in the reference room.

"I see… so Precia-san has finally begun her plan…" Hayate says but I think she is talking to herself.

"What plan?"

"Yuuno, may I request you to please contact someone for me" again, her tone bossy yet firm. I think I know now why the Yagami family has chosen her as their next head. The brunette is just full of intelligence and wisdom.

"Who would that be?"

"I want you to contact…" Hayate pauses and her voice in a very low whisper as if wanting no one else to hear it. I swallow a lump in my throat waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to contact Fate's other half" the brunette finally says and I think I just lost every strength at that.

"You mean… Alicia Testarossa? But, Hayate-"

"I know. I know. Fate might not agree to this but this is the only way, Yuuno. She is the only one who can help us. Besides, it should be an easy task for you since you ARE a very close friend of Alicia's fiancé" the brunette reminds me of my old pal, Acous.

"Yes. That part would be a piece of cake, Hayate. But… Fate… you know how much she hate to bring her sister in this mess. She had sacrificed her own happiness for her, Hayate. We shouldn't-"

"How many times must I interrupt you, Yuuno. Just follow my damn instructions for now, okay? Trust me on this one. Besides, just like what you've said. Fate has sacrificed her happiness and now I think its Alicia's turn to return that sacrifice. It's time for Fate to be happy" the voice of the brunette surprises me so much. Is that softness? Is that warmth? Well, whatever.

"Yes…it's time for her to be happy. You know, if I didn't know that you are already engaged to Carim I would have thought that you have feelings for Fate!" I exclaim giddily. My GOD! Yuri-ness is in the air!

"Yuuno! Quiet down okay? Carim is just sleeping beside me and she might hear you"

"Oops..Sorry. Hehe. I forgot that the time zone there and here are different. Anyways, have a goodnight sleep, Hayate"

"Yeah, take care there, Yuuno"

With that, our conversation ends and I dial another familiar number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

At the third ring the owner of the phone finally picks up.

"Yuuno?"

"Long time no chat, Acous"

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

After having ended that call with Yuuno, I let out a sigh of… I don't know… frustration? Tiredness? I no longer know….

I rest my back on the head board of my and Carim's king size bed and at the same time feel an arm wrapping around my waist. I gaze down and see Carim looking at me with a pout on her lips. I smile and caress her blonde hair.

"Why are you looking at me as if I've cheated on you, Ca-rim-cha~n" I sing-song and chuckle when a few streaks of blush are present on her cheeks.

"Geez, Hayate. Even though I love the way you call my name I still won't let you slip. I heard what Scrya-san said a while ago" this time I stare at Carim's blue eyes and recognize something that I usually don't see…was that a flicker of…jealousy?

"Oh…" I pause and rest my back now on the bed and snuggle beside the blonde student-librarian.

"Are you jealous?" I ask in a whisper-like voice. I hear her groan and that confirms it all.

"Ahaha. Please, don't be. That was like ages ago and Fate has finally found her own brunette and I found my very own blonde" I say as if I am announcing a very successful discovery.

Carim on the other hand doesn't seem to have understood my words and she tilts her head to the side in a very cute manner that it has taken all of my will power not to jump on her at that moment.

"What are you talking about, my Hayate? Who is this brunette that is found by Fate-san?" she asks and snuggle with me.

I grin at her and kiss her forehead. Just her claiming me to be her possession makes my heart to skip so many many many beats!

"That, Carim, is something that Fate will announce sooner or later. Now, let's get some sleep, ne?" I say and smile when I feel her head nodding.

_From now on, a new battle will occur. Precia-san, why won't you just explain to Fate why you are doing this? Why are you letting your daughter to suffer?"_ I breathe in the scent of Carim's hair which is a sweet sensation of Candy by the way. And with that scent, I am able to sleep happily.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Fate gets out of the car and stands beside Chrono who is currently staring at a silver pocket watch.

"Chrono-niichan, I think you should stop staring at the poor picture of Amy" Fate says to let her brother know that she is witnessing a very cheesy scene.

"F-Fate! How long have you been there?!" the older one instantly hides the pocket watch into his pocket jeans.

"Long enough to see you drool over a picture" the blonde replies blankly as if tired of seeing the poor boy drooling over a picture. He just looks so…pitiful.

"What?! I-I'm drooling?!" the dark-blue haired guy quickly wipes his lips with his arm but sees that there are no saliva resent.

"Hahahahaha! Really, Chrono-niichan! You are so easy to tease when it comes to your girlfriend" Fate says jokingly trying to ease up the tension she is having by having a light conversation once in a while.

"Haha. I guess everyone becomes so vulnerable and so weak when it comes to love, huh?" the statement that Chrono says is meant to be light but it manages to hit something within the blonde.

Shaking her head, Fate removes every thought in her mind and smiles at the older guy.

"Hmm… I guess they do" the two begin to walk out of the parking lot and stop when they reach the bridge that is just across the main building.

"Ne, Chrono…?" Fate calls out while staring at the vast area filled of clear blue water.

"Hmm?" Chrono simply replies not wanting to destroy the serene mood they have.

"I wonder…when will I be able to have my own happiness…." The words that Fate says make Chrono to instantly look at her and he can clearly hear his neck snapping but he gives no mind to it.

His eyes look at the younger one standing beside her. Fate's figure while staring at the wide ocean and he easily notices a trail of tears falling from Fate eyes.

"Fate…." Chrono simply says having no other words to give to the blonde.

Fate faces her still with the tears and a smile that is so sad.

"I guess I have given so much love that I became so vulnerable and so weak…." The blonde pauses and looks up to the clear sky trying to hide her tearful face from her brother.

Chrono simply stays quiet and follows Fate's trail of gaze.

Chrono knows the history of Fate's childhood for he has been with the young blonde since she is born. Chrono knows how great of a fighter Fate can be and how the blonde girl could easily defeat him in a game of race. Since they are kids, Chrono knows how much sacrifices Fate has done for her family, for her mother, for her friends and for her sister. Chrono knows every punishment, every sadness, every pain owned by the blonde. And Chrono hated himself for not having anything to do about it. He could never have the power to help such a poor girl like Fate.

Chrono's trail of thought is cut off when such sad words manage to escape the lips of the blonde.

"_I have given so much that I even lost my own happiness"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates but here is the 23rd chapter of this story. I hope you guys would understand that life is busy and all but I am always willing to update this. Again, I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

**The Fallen**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 24: Romanticism**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Three days and two nights have passed ever since Precia announced that her daughter, the heir of the Testarossa family, will be leaving the famous band, The Fallen. Three days and two nights, Fate finds herself lonely, depressed and confused, "Why? Why is mother doing this? She knew that I could still train then lead our family even though I am in the band. Why? Why is she…" Fate ponders and desperately asks herself for some answers but none arrive. A knock on the door of her room takes her back from her pondering and before she stands up and opens the door a sigh escapes her lips. Upon opening the door of her room Fate sees a bundle of something red jumping on her.

"Oof-!" Fate lands on her back on the ground as she tries to see just what happened. And as she thought, the bundle of red that has jumped on her is none other than Erio Mondial who is giggling happily and smiling cheekily as he straddles his favorite 'Onee-chan'. Fate smiles as she brings her body in a sitting position with the support of her arms.

"Erio, if you ever want a hug you could always ask for it in a nicer and less harmful way" the blonde vocalist scolds but her tone is in a less intimidating tone. She ruffles the spiky red hair of the younger boy and smiles warmly. Somehow, the young boy has eased the loneliness she is feeling earlier.

"Gomen, Fate-oneechan. I just miss our play time!" as soon as Erio's statement ends, he once again lungs at Fate but this time the blonde is prepared. The blonde laughs heartily, _"Kids are so cute" _she states inwardly and snuggles with the younger boy for a few more minutes until a voice interrupts them.

"Erio, I told you to bring Fate into the living room not to snuggle with her here. *sigh*" the familiar stern voice catches the attention of the two making their heads turn towards the door. And there, leaning on the door frame is one Signum with her arms crossed on her chest, a small smile plastering her face.

"Signum? Why am I needed in the living room?" Fate asks in wonder as she removes Erio and stands up from her sitting position. She approaches the pinkette after dusting off her pants. Erio, on the other hand, dusts himself off as well and walks behind Fate.

"Scrya asked for a meeting right now in the living room. I think it's about…your…" the pinkette trails off and her sharp blue gaze lands on the red-head standing behind the blonde vocalist, wondering if she should continue her sentence because the young kid might hear them. Erio is just too close to Fate, their relation to be specific.

Fate's burgundy eyes follow Signum's gaze and realizes why Signum didn't end her statement. She smiles a thankful smile and looks at Signum.

"I understand. Thanks for coming here, Signum. I'll follow after I take a shower so you should probably go down. And the same goes for you, Erio" the blonde says and gives Erio's hair a final ruffle as she lets the young boy to walk out of her room.

Once the two are out, Fate lets her back to rest on the door of her room and releases a sigh of tiredness. The feeling of loneliness is once again knocking on her door trying to enter her already worn out mind and body. She tries her best to push the oncoming emotions at the back of her mind as she pushes herself off of the door and heads towards the bathroom. _"Maybe some warm bath would ease my entirety"_.

* * *

After taking a helpful and warm bath, Fate decides to wear something simple so she ends up with a pair of white short shorts and a plain yellow blouse. And now, she finds herself sitting on a couch in the living room with her band mates and her manager, Yuuno Scrya. The room is quiet, all of them waiting for anyone to start the conversation. All of them too scared of what would happen next after Precia's announcement.

"Guys, as we all know, Fate-san will be leaving the band sooner or later" Yuuno says in the most calming tone he could muster. The blonde guy says and sees that everyone flinches from the news. Well, almost everyone except for a certain blonde who is the main idea of his statement. Yuuno looks at his favorite talent and gives her a supportive smile although he knows that he is totally failing at it. Fate in return can't help but to be thankful and so she gives him a smile as well.

"Quit the blabbering, Yuuno. Just get straight to the point of this meeting" one not-so-patient Vita breaks the gloomy atmosphere that is slowly eating everyone up. Signum sends the drummer a silencing glare but Vita isn't affected by said glare. The pinkette continues her glare and she won't stop until Vita admits her defeat however the little girl in question has the same plans as Signum and so the battle begins. Yuuno simply sweat drops at the scene happening right in front of him. While Tia tries to calm the two down, Erio can't help but to imitate the two as he sends his own glare towards the two. The young red-head simply thinks that the two are having some kind of game.

The blonde vocalist finds the entire scene funny and so she isn't able to stop a few giggles from escaping her lips. This, somehow, gets the attention of the others and all eyes are now centered on Fate, their eyes all asking why she finds the scene funny. She simply shrugs and says, "What? You all look funny".

Yuuno straightens himself and fakes a cough. The group now focuses on him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Fate-san will be leaving the band soon…" he pauses and sees how dejected and gloomy everyone has gotten but he continues his speech, "And so, I've decided that Fate-san's final concert will be the most memorable one for the fans and for you guys as well" he ends getting the curious gazes of all the band members.

"Okay, and how will we exactly do that? Aside from singing and making some wild tunes and great music what else will we do to make it memorable?" Vita asks her drum sticks rolling on her hands.

"Vita's right, Scrya. The things we usually do during our concerts are not that memorable. Well, yeah, Testarossa might remember the lyrics and the melody of the song but that's not so memorable" Signum adds also curious where the conversation is going.

Yuuno simply smirks as he fixes his eyeglasses.

"Good question, you two. The big question is "How?" But no worries because I've already gotten an answer for that" Yuuno suddenly stands from his seat and reaches for his laptop which is already turned on. He turns the said item showing his plan for the so-called memorable concert.

"Wait what-?" Vita simply reacts after reading the contents of the screen.

"You are absurd, Scrya" Signum adds with her stern voice yet her twitching eyebrows say otherwise.

"This concert sure is…unusual" Tia simply says as she too is surprised.

"Ne, ne, Fate-oneechan. What does "Ro-man-ti-ci-sm" mean?" Erio asks stating the word for the first time.

"Wow…this is somehow…bizarre" the blonde vocalist simply states.

"Mehehe. I know right. Bizarre is memorable, is it not?" the blonde guy says in a somehow satisfied and amused tone.

Vita simply shuts his laptop down and rests her back on the comfortable couch.

"Hey! What did you do that for, Vita-chan?!" Yuuno asks in a higher tone after realizing that his presentation gets shut off without even beginning it.

"Shut it, blonde. I will not approve of that plan" the twin-braided redhead replies looking away from Yuuno.

Yuuno looks at the other members to find them in the same condition.

"But…why? This concert is just so simple. You guys will simply play romantic songs and wear something romantic-"

"And charm every fans present in the concert? Not to mention that each one of us have to choose one of them to be our special dates" surprisingly, Signum says and crosses her arms above her chest.

"You too, Signum? But...but this is very simple. Fate-san," Yuuno gazes at Fate who simply looks at him in wonder, "You like this plan, right? This is for you after all" the blonde manager asks for some support which Fate simply didn't give any.

"I'm sorry, Yuuno. But this plan is so biased. Our fans would simply think that we are not being equal to them. Just think of those who wouldn't be able to buy our tickets or those who won't be able to come. I'm sure there is some other way to make it memorable we just need to think harder" Fate says trying to cheer Yuuno up.

"I see…" Yuuno replies getting the essence of their statement. The plan would simply give bad images for the band.

And so they think hard….

* * *

**_Uminari, Japan. 09:30 a.m._**

It has been an entire two days ever since the band finally decides on what to do on the concert and an entire one day just to spread the word around the world.

Inside the student council of a certain academy, two brunettes, one blonde and one blue-haired girl are eyeing two girls who are found earlier in a convenience store reading some magazine while screaming like fan girls. The blonde eyes the two suspects sitting in front of them, both fidgety under her sharp gaze.

"Chill down, Arisa-chan. You're scaring them" one of the brunettes says, her hair tied up in a lopsided ponytail.

"Nanoha-chan's right, Arisa-chan. Don't gaze at them like that. Really, this is the reason why no one wants to enter the student council office" Another brunette says her hair short and her bangs keep in place by three hair clips.

"Tsk. You two are such softies. This is why the students are so confident in committing crimes and breaking rules" the blonde executive head of the disciplinary committee says and huffs.

"Arisa-sempai, the Kaichou and the Fukaichou are right. You are scaring every student away from the student council. Even those who were simply asked to deliver some papers were really scared of entering our office" the blue-haired kouhai says as she looks at the two girls.

"Correction, Subaru-chan. They are not scared of our office. They are simply scared of Arisa-chan's scary gaze, burning and thunderous" the brunette with shorter hair says with a smirk.

"Shut it, Hayate. I just gaze at them like that to let them know that I got my eyes on them so that they won't be able to commit any mistakes" Arisa replies and glares at the still smirking student council president.

"Oh…right. So you do that to everyone except to Suzuka-chan? Now I wonder why…." Hayate says earning a full blown blush from the blonde. Nanoha and Subaru simply giggle at the cuteness of Arisa with a blush on her face while, the two girls simply look at the cute and blushing blonde before them. Then one of the two girls, the one with fluffy pink hair tied in a twin tails, begins singing a line from their favorite band's song.

_I've tried playing it cool,_

_But when I'm looking at you, _

_I could never be brave,_

'_Cause you make my heart race._

_Shut me out of the sky,_

_You're my kryptonite,_

_You keep making me weak,_

_Yeah frozen and can't breathe._

The girl pauses and her friend, the one with short darker shade of pink hair with two buns, sings the next line.

_Something's gonna give now,_

'_Cause I'm dying just to make you see,_

_That I need you here with me now,_

'_Cause you've got that one thing._

The two continue to sing the lines for the chorus both indulging at the tone and lyrics of the song

_So get out! Get out! Get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't! I don't don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing!_

The two chuckles as they end their singing both gaining a round of applause from the officers of the student council except for Arisa that is. Hayate walks up to the two kouhai's and smiles at them. She gives them two thumbs up for singing the exact song for her friend's emotions. Arisa, finding the entire scene ridiculous, simply turns away from them with a pout and a few streaks of red on her face.

"Wow…that song is what exactly describes the executive head of the disciplinary committee's feelings for a certain club president. Don't you think so, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate turns towards Nanoha who jovially nods in return.

"That is so not true! Su-Suzuka is j-just a friend!" the blonde replies defensively yet guiltily.

"Oh…my… I didn't know what you are talking about Arisa-chan. I simply said that the song perfectly fits your feelings for a certain club president and not specifically Suzuka-chan. Now I wonder where that came from." Hayate says faking a confused look as she tries her best bot to laugh. Arisa is completely falling for the bait.

"Tsk. That's it. This conversation is non-sense. I'll just go out and…and call me when everything's finished" the blonde opens the door and slams it hard making her look so pissed.

Everyone inside the room laughs at the reaction and behavior of the usually scary and strict girl. Then Hayate faces the two suspects again.

"Now, tell me you two. Why were you cutting classes?" the president asks her hand in her hip.

"Well…Chinatsu-chan and I heard that a magazine released its latest issue with our favorite band as the cover and…" one of the girls trails off.

"And we got so excited that we head straight to a convenience store to buy one. Since it was still early we decided to read it there and we lost track of the time, hehe" the other continues and ends while showing the magazine that has been the cause of their crime.

"A magazine?" Hayate reaches for the magazine to see what could have caused the girls to cut their classes in school. When her blue irises land on the cover of the magazine, the brunette couldn't help but to gawk. She looks at Nanoha and ushers her to come closer. When Nanoha is near her, Hayate hands the magazine to the brunette vice president.

"Hayate-chan…this is…" Nanoha simply stares at the cover of the magazine eyeing a certain picture of a certain blonde heiress.

Hayate, on the other hand, faces the two kouhai's and scold them lightly.

"Tell me, what could this magazine have that had caused the two of you to forget going to school?" she asks nicely momentarily gazing at Nanoha who is still in awe at the cover.

"We-well… our favorite band, The Fallen, is having a special event in their upcoming concert" Akarin, the one with the buns replies.

"And what is that event?" Hayate asks further to buy some time for Nanoha to prolong her eyeing on the cover photo.

"The theme of the concert is 'Romanticism'"

"Romanticism? What is so special about it?"

"Well, the band will be playing songs that focus on romance and love. Also, before the concert day, they had launched a promo where every fan in the whole world would be able to send a letter for them. If their letter is to be picked and liked by the members then they will have the chance to have a special date with the members of the band! Can you believe it?! A special date with the band! Oh I would die to have a date with any of them!" Chinatsu says and hugs herself dramatically and dreamily as if imagining someone is hugging her.

"Is that so… will there be only one winner?" Hayate asks liking the idea of this special event.

"Of course not! There are like five members and each one is to pick their own letters. OMG! I would kill just to have a date with the vocalist!" Akarin replies giddily like a fan girl. _"Well she is a fan girl after all. Wait! The vocalist? Does that mean…"_ Hayate trails off and asks the kouhai, "What is so special with this vocalist anyway?".

"Wait! You don't know Fate Testarossa? She is like the Goddess of Music now! She got her own fan page and almost everyone in the world is following her. Even though Fate-san is so beautiful, she is so princely. I would love to be her princess" Akarin answers again.

Hayate wants to ask further but suddenly feeling a certain vice president emitting some dark and deadly aura from her behind she asks Subaru to help the two kouhai's in getting back to their classes.

"Wow…Fate-chan sure is famous, huh?" the raccoon president asks and gains a full blown death glare from Nanoha.

"Whoa…easy there, tiger. This is just Fate-chan being famous and all. No need to be so angry and jealous, Nanoha-chan" the brunette president says as she takes a sit on her comfortable chair. She easily lets the word 'jealous' escape her lips without even considering what it could have caused to the other brunette.

Nanoha stands there on her same position still holding the magazine with a greater force now. She knows what her friend exactly means and she wants to understand Fate's circumstances but she can't help it if a foreign feeling called jealousy invades her…right?

"Nanoha-chan… I didn't mean to…" Hayate tries to reassure her friend just in case Nanoha takes her statement in a wrong way. Luckily, Nanoha understands her very well. With a slow shake of her head, Nanoha takes her seat as well, which is on the right side of Hayate's.

"I understand, Hayate-chan. Besides, who am I to get jealous, right? I think that… that these feelings are… just one-sided anyway, nyahaha" the brunette laughs nervously trying her best to muster up a smile to let her friend know that she is fine.

"Nanoha-chan…" Hayate simply calls her name no longer knowing what to tell her friend. Even though she really wants to help the two to be together as quickly as possible, the time and the situation just isn't good. _"For now though. Just wait until everything is fine and the great cupid Hayate will help the two of you! I promised!"_ Hayate inwardly says and nods mentally. She has decided that after she had helped her friend with her family issues, she will do anything and everything just to couple the two up.

On the other hand, while Hayate is having a mental conversation with herself, Nanoha is having her own as well.

"_I'm so selfish. I shouldn't have let this foreign feeling taking over me. They are just fans of Fate-chan wanting to experience what it feels like to be with her"_ the brunette sighs. Even though she keeps telling herself that they are nothing but fan girls, but still, the foreign feeling is eating her up just knowing that other than her there are thousands of girls and boys wanting to get a hold of her blonde.

"_Now I really am selfish. Claiming her as my blonde. Although it sure sounds nice and perfect… if these feelings weren't just one-sided…." _the brunette stops her mental conversation when something enters her mind. She looks at Hayate and Hayate, realizing that someone is eagerly staring at her, turns her head towards Nanoha.

"Is there a problem, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asks her chin resting on her palm.

"Ha-Hayate-chan…if I may ask… has Fate-chan ever fallen in love with someone?" Nanoha asks shyly. She knows that she is in no place in asking that question but what can she do? The foreign feeling is eating her curiosity as well.

At first, Hayate is surprised to hear the question from the ever quiet and calm brunette but when she sees the glint of jealousy and sadness in the amethyst pools of Nanoha, the brunette simply sighs and smiles at her vice president.

"Well, to ease your trouble mind, yes. Fate-chan has fallen in love once. Just once when we were still six I think" Hayate answers thinking that her answer is enough but Nanoha's expectant eyes say otherwise. The vice president is staring at Hayate hard as if saying, "Tell me more of it".

"You want to now more?" she asks and an eager nod of a head is what Hayate gets from Nanoha. This, in turn, makes the raccoon-like brunette to grin.

"Well…" she begins her story when Fate finds her first love.

* * *

A/N: Aye! I'm publishing two chapters to compensate for my absence(s). Do enjoy! Ciao!


	25. Chapter 25

**The Fallen**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 25: Her First Love**

* * *

**3rd POV**

In the student council office of Uminari Academy, two brunette girls are silently watching the movement of the other. One of the two brunettes stands as her amethyst blue eyes watch like a hawk the other brunette. The other brunette slowly walks towards her favorite seat, the student council president's seat. She sighs as she leans her back on her chair and relaxes her body. Her actions are her preparation for the short story that she is about to say to her close friend. Unknown to the Kaichou, her Fukaichou is already feeling edgy at the calmness she is showing. Hayate closes her eyes shut wondering how she will begin her story.

"Hayate…chan…" Nanoha calls out to remind the other brunette that she is still waiting not-so-patiently for her. This causes Hayate to flinch at the pure venom present in her friend's tone of voice, _"Wouldn't want to awaken the White Devil so I better get this started"_ Hayate reminds herself as she pushes at the back of her mind the fearful images of one scary Nanoha Takamachi. How exactly did Hayate witness the wrath of the White Devil? Here's the story that has become famous in Uminari Academy.

**_FlashBack~_**

The afternoon of that day is relaxing because of the cold breeze of the wind helping ease the burning summer weather. Summer break hasn't even come but the weather is totally dehydrating for the students. Some students are fortunate to have the chance to get home early while the others who are busy with their club activities face the flaring misfortune. Some of these unlucky ones are the famous president and vice president of the academy. The two has been tasked to submit the papers to the head master of the academy, Lindy Harlaown. The three of them have a short chit chat in the office of the head master.

"Hayate-chan, long time no see. Who would've thought that the Yagami heiress will have the potentials of becoming such a great leader" Lindy greets as she sees Hayate and another familiar face entering her office which is decorated in a Japanese style.

"Good afternoon, Lindy-san" Hayate greets back as she stands in front of their head master while placing the papers on the table.

"And good afternoon to you too, Nanoha-chan" Lindy greets the quiet vice president who is standing behind Hayate. _"So she is the girl that Fate has been mentioning for so many times"_ Lindy notes to herself as she silently eyes Nanoha.

"Good afternoon, Gakuenchou" Nanoha greets back with a nervous tone somehow surprised that the teal-haired woman knows her. Well, it is rarely an incident that the head master allows a student to enter her office and an even rarer event that the head master would know your identity.

"Relax, Nanoha-chan, I don't bite" Lindy says when she notices that the brunette is getting nervous. She sends a warm smile towards the two brunettes.

"Yeah, Nanoha. Calm down. I assure you that she is harmless. And besides, if she ever bites you she'll have to face your crush-oops… I mean Fate. Ahahaha" Hayate says obviously doing her deed on purpose.

"H-Hayate-chan!" Nanoha says embarrassed that they have to show this kind of things in front of their head master. Her face is so red that Lindy thinks that Nanoha looks like an apple.

"Stop teasing her, Hayate-chan," Lindy scolds to the laughing brunette then faces Nanoha. "You shouldn't worry, Nanoha-chan. Even though I'm your head master, you could still treat me as a friend, aunt or maybe as a second mother, ne?" Lindy says and smiles at Nanoha who somehow calms at her words.

"But Lindy-san, you're already the mother of Chrono and Fate also treats you as her second mother. You can't have so many kids!" Hayate scolds to the woman being so oblivious to the other meaning of Lindy's words.

"Ara? But here I thought my daughter Fate is finally bringing a wife home. Am I not right?" Lindy says as she pours green tea into her tea cup and adds a lot of sugar cubes.

"Eh?! Lindy-san isn't bringing home a wife still too early? Besides, Fate and Nanoha haven't even confessed their feelings yet" Hayate says bluntly and smirks when she sees Nanoha blushing furiously. _"Gomen, Nanoha. Once you're on the territory of one teasing Lindy Harlaown, you could never back out unless you're with one of her children" _Hayate mentally apologizes as she remembers a memory of a deadly battle with the woman in front of her. Let us just say that the battle ends with a nose bleeding Hayate, a worried Fate and a laughing Lindy, _"Ugh…that is one of the most terrifying yet exciting moments of my life"_.

"G-Gakuenchou? You know Fate-chan?" Nanoha asks trying to get rid of the idea that she can become Fate's wife, _"Like that will ever happen…stop dreaming, Nanoha"_ the brunette scolds to herself.

"Ara. Yes, Nanoha-chan. I do know, Fate-chan for she has, at some point, considered me as her second mother and I have accepted her as my daughter" Lindy explains clearing Nanoha's doubts but she couldn't really let go of a good tease, "And I think I still have a vacant spot for another child. Would you like to apply, Nanoha-chan?" Lindy asks with a mischievous smirk. Hayate looks at the woman with an incredulous look, _"Is she for real? Why would she even dare to acquire Shiro's daughter?" _Hayate mentally wonders.

"Hey, why didn't you offer something like that to me?" the president asks somehow jealous but in a blunt way.

"Because, Hayate-chan, that position is only available for my two children's other half. In short, their incoming wives" Lindy says clearly giggling when Nanoha is completely blushing from head to toe, _"Oh my… I better stop now or Nanoha might end up just like Hayate when I teased her with Carim"_ Lindy muses as she drinks her tea calmly.

"M-M-me? F-F-Fate-ch-chan's w-wife? Ehhh?" Nanoha asks to no one but herself in a very loud voice.

"Gah. Lindy-san, look at what you've done to her. She's totally entranced by the idea" Hayate says to the older woman with her hand gesturing towards a dazed Nanoha.

"But what I am stating will someday come true, ne, Hayate-chan" Lindy smiles and waves goodbye when she sees Hayate pushing Nanoha out of her office. Hayate stops and faces her with a smile.

"Of course, it will!" the raccoon says and continues pushing Nanoha out.

Nanoha and Hayate walks towards the student council office with smile on their faces. Hayate is smiling because she has just seen her fiancée on their way while Nanoha is smiling because of the idea that she can really be Fate's wife, _"Even her second mother approves of me. Kyaaaa~! Fate-chan!"_ the brunette… err… inwardly squeals.

However, the smiles on their faces are wiped away when they pass by three male students chattering about a familiar band, The Fallen.

"Hey, bro. What's that?"

"Dude, this is like the hottest album today! I heard the band is really cool and even their members are beautiful! Just look at their vocalist! Shit! Such a goddess. I would die just to have her" at this statement a certain brunette flinches and twitches unconsciously.

"Oh…The Fallen, huh? I guess it's your unlucky day, my friend"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I know someone who is working with the production team that handles that band and I heard that the beautiful vocalist is already taken" another flinch from one Takamachi girl.

"Taken? What do you mean? Is she married? Engaged?" images of possible suitors that Fate could have are piling up in Nanoha's mind making her feel unease.

"Not really, bro. I just heard that Fate Testarossa already has someone in her heart. You know, some kind of one-sided love" Nanoha's fists are already balled tightly and Hayate seeing this side of Nanoha for the first time watches in wonder what could the girl in front of her just do.

"Fucked it! I didn't mean about love when I said I'd die just to have her, bro. what I exactly meant is that I would die just to have her in bed. You know, fuck her? Sex? Fill her up? Something like tha-!" the guy who is saying this gets punched on the face by a very fuming and angered Nanoha.

"N-Nanoha!" Hayate runs towards her friend trying to calm her down. However, when Hayate meets the deadly, fearful and angered eyes of her friend, she knew at that moment that no one can stop Nanoha. She is just too late to control the wrath of her friend. Hayate gets pushed away by a surprisingly strong brunette. All of the other by passers stops whatever they are doing as they watch their academy's student council vice president beating up a student.

Nanoha stomps her way towards the guy, who is now slowly standing up, she has just punched and brutally grabs his collar to meet her eye level. With a growl and a very menacing look, Nanoha says,

"No one dares to say something like that to MY Fate-chan. I'll let you pass this time because there are a lot of students watching. BUT! If I ever hear a word from you talking about MY Fate-chan, I can't promise that you'll ever see that manhood of yours. YOU GOT ME?" Nanoha says with her voice full of venom and anger.

All of the onlookers and even Hayate are all shocked at the attitude of their ever polite vice president. Some of the onlookers tremble, some almost peed, some simply stare or gawk and some slowly move away as they watch the previous white angel emitting huge amount of dark aura.

Meanwhile, the guy who Nanoha has just punched and thrown on one of the corners looks at Nanoha.

"Why do you care so much?! Who are you to her anyway?! Fate Testarossa is an idol and you're just another student, Fukaichou!" the guy shouts trying to defend himself. At this kind of moment where Nanoha and Fate's statuses are compared, the brunette would definitely feel weak to the bones but not this time. Because this time, Nanoha Takamachi's dark side has awaken.

"I'm her WIFE! Got a problem with that, you pervert?" Nanoha claims loudly and shocks all of the onlookers and even the guy she has just punched. The guy simply shakes his head and runs away from the evil that is in front of him.

Hayate watches as her friend walks towards her still emitting such a dark aura, _"Lindy-san… what have you done…?"_

"Oh… my… the White Devil has come" the president says unconsciously.

_**End of FlashBack~**_

Back to the present, Hayate feels shivers run down on her back remembering that part of her high school life. She remembers how all hell break lose when the White Devil has awoken. _"Maybe, the real reason why students are scared to enter this room is all because of the White Devil" _Hayate concludes while her gaze lands on her friend who is waiting for her to say something. The kaichou swiftly rests her elbows on the top of the table and rests her chin on her palm.

"Nanoha, do you still remember Ginga? Fate's first crush" the short-haired brunette asks her friend wondering if the other brunette still remembers Ginga Nakajima. Nanoha simply nods her head. How could she forget that girl, Ginga. Ever since Hayate has told her of that story, the no-longer-foreign feeling of jealousy has always been bothering her. This has gotten Hayate shocked. If the president would remember, she has told Nanoha the information about Ginga so many years ago. But now she witnesses just how much Nanoha really cared for her friend to actually remember a short story of Fate's childhood.

"Nice memory, Takamachi" Hayate smirks when a faint blush creeps onto Nanoha's cheeks. She smiles at the thought of how Fate is lucky to have someone as caring as Nanoha, _"Fate is so lucky! I wish Carim would somehow be as caring as Nanoha to me! Mou! How I wish she'll be more expressive of her feelings"_ the poor brunette mentally whines but remembers the matter in hand at that moment.

"Listen, Nanoha. Ginga might be Fate's crush in her childhood but there is one certain person that Fate has always loved from the very beginning and up until now. And that person is Fate's first love" Hayate says in a tone containing warning and nostalgia. Nanoha tilts her head to the side in wonder, _"From the very beginning up until now? This person is that important to Fate-chan…"_ the taller brunette ponders in her mind as she slowly loses the strength to continue her one-sided love story.

"I see…and who is that person, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asks getting eager to know who could have captured Fate's heart for such a long period of time. Hayate simply smirks at Nanoha's attitude.

"You see, Fate has this so-called 'Sister Complex'" Hayate begins as she uses her two fingers to symbolize quotations. Nanoha nods her head knowing fully what the word means, "You mean Fate-chan is in love with her twin sister?" Nanoha asks and acquires a quick nod from Hayate.

"Well…not that kind of love between two lovers but Fate's first love is her twin sister, Alicia Testarossa. You see, when I met them I would always witness such romantic scenes with them just like…"

_**FlashBack~**_

In the middle of a small garden, kids from different elite families are playing and chatting. One of these kids is a very handsome looking blonde girl. Almost everyone gathers around her to have a look and admire her proud stance and her incredible strength and agility. Ever since Fate Testarossa was a kid, she has been showing up incredible abilities and knowledge just like how her father expects her to be.

"Hey! Look! Isn't that the famous Fate Testarossa?" one of the kids shouts gesturing towards Fate's location, along with her twin sister and her close friend, Hayate Yagami. Fate sends them her beautiful smile sweeping some kids off their feet and bows her head at them as a sign of respect.

"Hey! Aren't you the worthless blonde of the Testarossa family?" one certain big kid points at Alicia Testarossa who simply hides behind Fate's back. The big kid is about to reach for Alicia but a tight grip from Fate's grasp stops his action.

"Hey! No one calls my princess worthless! Take that back!" Fate shouts as she glares at the big kid sending shivers down his spine.

"G-Gomen, Fate! Gomen, Alicia!" the big kid apologizes and quickly scurries off away from them.

Meanwhile, Hayate watches at how protective and sweet the twins are to one another.

"Are you alright, Alicia?" Fate's voice is full of concern and worry that Hayate rarely sees. Fate is even caressing Alicia's cheeks and searches for any bruise or scratch on Alicia's beautiful face.

"I'm fine, Fate. Don't worry and please, don't call me a princess while we're in the public, my prince" Alicia says and sends Fate a warm smile making the younger blonde blush.

"Sure, princess" Fate simply says as they gestures them to walk towards the main house.

_**End of FlashBack~**_

Hayate ends her story and looks at a dumbstruck Nanoha who is simply letting her jaw hung. Hayate sweat drops at the weird reaction of her friend. She tries to wave a hand in front of Nanoha's face to bring her friend back.

"Nanoha~ Yoohoo~" the president says a bit louder and hopes that Nanoha would snap out of it.

"H-Hayate-chan…please don't tell me that until now Fate-chan still loves her sister" Nanoha's voice sounds depressed and she seems like she is losing her own game.

"You know I can't tell you that, Nanoha. Fate simply loves her sister to the point that…" Hayate gives the other brunette a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Point that?" Nanoha gives her friend a questioning look, her brow rising.

"To the point that she has sacrificed her own happiness for her" Hayate simply replies with the memories of Fate's sufferings clouding her mind.

"What do you mean?"Nanoha wants to know more, learn more on the blonde that has taken her heart with her in Europe.

"Well…I think that is a story for another time, Nanoha. Now that I've answered your question, do you think you can grant a request of mine?" Hayate says in a very pleading tone that almost surprised Nanoha if it isn't for the smirk that Hayate has at that moment. But Nanoha is such a nice girl that she fells for Hayate's trap thinking that her friend really needs that request.

"Uhn! Anything for a friend, Hayate-chan" she complies happily with a cheeky grin. Her cuteness causes Hayate to blush, _"Oh my…Nanoha is such a cutie" _the mischievous brunette shakes the thought out of her mind as she unfolds to Nanoha her simple request.

"Ahh…you see…the event in Fate's band…" she begins and trails off hoping Nanoha won't mind.

"What about it?" blue eyes gazes at Hayate in wonder after hearing Fate's name.

"Will you join the event, Nanoha? And be Fate's date?" Hayate quickly says and crosses her fingers hoping and praying that Nanoha would accept.

"What?" shocked, Nanoha says the first word that enters her mind. Her friend must be kidding. She can't join that event at all. The event will occur in Europe and she is a thousand of miles away from that place. And she can't skip school because she has council duties to finish. She looks at Hayate once again earning a nervous raccoon for a sight.

"Hehe"

* * *

A/N: Will the brunette do Hayate's request? Til then readers! Thanks for reading.


End file.
